Shattered Mirror
by Maresia Eterna
Summary: COMPLETE Sequel to My Happy Ending ”Why are you with me?” Tala asked, and she raised a hand. “I want to help you finding your wings. I want to try to mend your shattered mirror. Please let me help you.” And he did. KaiOC, TalaOC
1. Shattered Mirror

**Disclaimer: **I own all the new characters that will appear as the story develops, except for **Daisy Carson** (SGCred), **Riku Azuki** (kawaii-kirei), **Antonia 'Tone' LaVelle** (Bed 'N' Breakfast) and **Xylia Shiteru** (dreamlessnights). Oh, and the song used here is so _not_ mine!

* * *

**Warning:** This fic happens **_after_** G-Rev (imagine that the Portuguese Tournament happened in August, and the World Tournament around September and October). And _please_ forgive the mistakes English is my **_second_** language.

* * *

**Summary:** Sequel to MHE "I'm not expecting you to love me, because I am not expecting to fall for you either." she said, her eyes locked with Tala's "Love is just an illusion, and between us it would never become a reality." TalaOC, KaiOC

* * *

**IMPORTANT:** People this is **_THE_** sequel of My Happy Ending. Yes, I know I still have _Heart Shapped Box_, but this fic is _finished_ so there is no way I'm going to quit or say I have a writer's block. I hope those who were enjoying _Heart Shapped Box_ can forgive me, but I just could not continue with it on hold. Therefore, I wrote this one in less than a month (I'm serious). Oh, and I need to say one last thing: I am sorry if this whole fic sucks. I did my best, but I'm afraid this is not good.

Oh, and we all need to blame **SGCred** because if she had not sent me the song you'll read next, I would have not written this (the song was like my muse). So…_THANK YOU, SGCRED!_

* * *

_"I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you"_

**_For Good _- Original Cast Wicked**

* * *

**Shattered Mirror**

* * *

It was an unusual cold day; extremely cold actually with an icy wind bringing rain to the dead earth while fresh raindrops slowly brought life to the shadows. Cars could be spotted in long queues, and most people that were walking on the sidewalks tried their best to protect themselves with thick clothing and umbrellas.

For a long time it was said that snow could even fall, but such event did not happen for fifty-two years (on the whole country that is, for a mountain on the north would always be blessed with snowflakes every winter), and the Portuguese people was starting to forget such announcement.

As the wind started to blow stronger and rain to fall faster, a pair of acid-blue eyes were staring through a window, at the dark grey clouds. Except for the soundtrack of nature only a constant _beep_ broke the silence inside the room. And it was only then that two hands took a hair band off, and a long, wild purple hair fell down a slender neck.

With a tired sigh the nineteen-year-old girl turned around, and her acid-blue eyes gazed at the single bed where another girl was, sleeping peacefully as an oxygen mask helped her to breath. A small wire was connecting the serum to a forearm while a small machine beside the bed continued to show the speed of the heartbeat.

Slowly the dark purple haired girl sit down on the only chair, turned to the bed, and pulled the sleeves of her long blue coat over her hands in order to keep them warm. Then, she sighed again, her hair now caressing her cheeks.

Ever since the Portuguese Tournament that Amaya Fonseca's medical condition had gotten worse; attacks were frequent, pains always present, but despite everything the young woman still refused to do the operation. The operation that could save her life…the chance heavens kept giving her in order to live.

It was then that the acid-blue eyed girl reached a hand, and run her fingers down Amaya's ocean-blue hair; it did not matter how close they were, Macha Lyovsky still failed to understand how her sister could smile when she was conscious that she could die.

"Why?" Macha self-whispered as she continued to run her hand down her sister's long hair. "I just wish I could understand why you continue to do this. What happened to make you hate life so much?"

Suddenly a cell-phone started ringing, and Macha immediately took it from inside her coat's pocket before pressing the green button, her eyes glancing at the small screen for a second.

"Lia, where the heck are you?" the young woman hissed, crossing her legs, "What do you mean you're still stuck in a queue when you told me the same thing two hours ago? Don't answer that, just tell me if the girls are with you." a moment of silence. "Great; don't forget it's room 129. Just tell Daisy to make sure you guys arrive on time. Fine, tell Riku to drive carefully. See you soon. Bye-bye."

Slowly Macha put the cell-phone inside her pocket again, and only then adverted her attention to the bedside table on her right side. A thick book was there, beside a jar of water with one cup beside it, but over the book was a flower; a flower that surprisingly still looked as beautiful as on the day it was given.

Macha did not know what had come to her mind, but she often explained that that idea had came from that particular flower; a black rose with absolutely no thorns and with a strange glitter on its beautiful petals. It had been that flower that had draw two stubborn people together, and now it was going to bond them again. It had to because only heavens knew if there was going to be another chance.

"I just hope they come." Macha whispered, and unconsciously the dark purple haired girl held the golden pendant hanging on a thin golden string around her neck. I only had its right side since the left one now belonged to Macha's dearest friend.

* * *

It was snowing, and a white blanket was already covering the streets and roads, but the incredibly low temperatures were the true challenge to the Russian people, and only the bravest (or foolish) dared to leave their houses. It was a calm day, it was true, with absolutely no wind, but not even all the warmest of all clothes could protect a person from the bitter winter.

Sitting on a windowsill, watching as snowflakes continued to bring joy to many people's eyes, was a nineteen-year-old boy with icy scarlet-red eyes. His left knee was raised in order for him to rest his arm on it, and long grey bangs covered his vision slightly while the rest of his blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

Behind him was a fireplace, bringing warmth to the whole room, wood cracking from time-to-time as flames continued to dance with them. Besides it, nothing else dared to break the silent atmosphere, nothing until a knock was heard, and slowly the only door of the room was opened.

"There's a call for you, sir." a mid-aged man with a small black moustache, and black hair said with a bow, his outfit revealing he worked there as a steward, "I believe it is your friend, Tala."

Silently the coloured haired boy stood up, and grabbed the white phone before nodding slightly, and with another bow the man walked away, closing the door behind him. For a second the scarlet-eyed boy just stared at the phone, but after a small sigh he pressed it against his ear.

"What?" he asked as he made his way back to the windowsill, "Yes, I got the invitation; don't tell me you're going. Hn, whatever, it's not as if I care." carelessly the young man sit down. "Since when do you care about them? Hn, whatever, fine. Tomorrow at eight o'clock."

Without bothering to say goodbye, the young man hung up, and looked through the window again, the phone lying beside him. Probably for the first time, Kai Hiwatari did not know what to do; he could still remember when the phone had rung on the previous night, and for the first time after almost two months a very familiar voice had managed to make the young Russian man quiver.

Kai was conscious Macha Lyovsky had called him in order to ask a favour, and even though he did not understand why, the coloured haired boy had felt jealousy run through his body at the time. It had been a strange moment because Macha had simply asked if he could help her to convince Tala to go to Portugal because her sister was very ill. Well, maybe that had been the reason; the fact Macha had called after two months of absence to talk about her sister and Tala, and not to talk about them.

But why it seemed such a big deal, Kai just could not explain.

Since he was aware of the bond between Macha and Amaya, Kai had accepted to help the young woman, but now as time continued to pass, Kai could not help but wonder about the true reason to be helping. Was it because he and Tala were friends despite of everything, or was it because of something else? Something deeper?

With a grunt Kai took something from underneath his white scarf, and stared down at the golden pendant with the left side of a heart with an 'F' incrusted in the middle. He just could not understand what was going on…

Slowly Kai rested his hands behind his neck, and gazed at the clouds; Macha had told him Max, Enrique and Michael were going, and that Lee would probably show up too. Funny, it seemed as if the young woman was trying to put everyone together since those had been the guys that had showed interested in the members of the Icy Winds.

Sometimes it was just too easy to understand what women want to do, even though most of the times it's just too much of a headache to try to translate their actions or even words. The Icy Winds were definitely not an exception, specially their leader.

"Hn, I wonder what's on their minds…" Kai grunted under his breath, and slowly he allowed his eyelids to close before dropping all walls, and welcome a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Macha was about to grab her cell-phone in order to contact her female friends, when a soft knock on the door of the room was heard, and with a relieved sigh the dark purple haired girl saw her friends stepping inside. The first one to appear was the most serene of all Icy Winds with her golden and brown hair now reaching below her shoulders in soft curls, her violet eyes unusually darker.

Behind her came a nineteen-year-old girl with her black hair pulled into a high ponytail and into nine braids, her dark-purple eyes glancing at Macha before gazing behind her. Right on her heels was another girl with short dark-brown hair, and even darker-brown eyes protected by spectacles with a black frame at the top.

Finally, but not least, was another black haired girl with intense violet eyes that gazed apologetically at Macha as she closed the door soundly behind her. How they had managed to convince the nurse to walk inside the room altogether would stay a mystery since that was the least of all worries.

"So, did you manage to talk with the guys?" Macha asked in a low tone of voice as she stood up from the chair, and the girl with dark-purple eyes nodded, "So? Did they accept to come? I mean; I know you are dying to see them."

"Macha." the brownish-golden haired girl hissed, pink all over her pale cheeks, but a timid smile was already gracing her features, "If you really must know, yes, everyone accepted to come, but Lee said he wasn't sure if he could come with the rest of the guys. He doesn't want to leave Mariah alone with Rei."

"Isn't that sweet?" the girl which black haired was pulled into nine braids asked sarcastically, and the dark-brown eyed girl beside her giggled. "I mean, Lee is so scared he may become an uncle sooner than he expects."

"Riku, don't be improper." the other black haired girl hissed, smacking her friend slightly on the arm. "This is no time for jokes; besides, I don't think Daisy would want to be an aunt at the age of nineteen either."

At those words the brownish-blonde haired girl blushed even harder, and Macha did have to stop herself from chuckling. It was amazing how her friends had managed to stay the same despite time and all the experiences all of them went through.

"Will you stop it?" the dark-brown haired girl asked suddenly, glaring at her friends before shaking her head. "We didn't come here to make fun of Daisy – no matter how attempting that may be –, but to check on Amaya. And to inform Macha about the guys."

"Aww c'mon Antonia, the only guys that haven't said anything are Tala and Kai, but we all know how those two are." Riku answered, and Macha shook her head at her friends; it was good to see her friends were still the same, but it was also painful because that meant Amaya Fonseca was still the same stubborn girl she used to be.

"Anyway, we have more important things to take care of." Daisy whispered before glancing at the bed. "How is she? We didn't see the doctor, and we didn't think the nurse that was outside could actually tell us something so…"

"You should stop thinking…about boys." a tired voice said suddenly, and the Icy Winds looked at the bed only to see Amaya staring back at them, the oxygen mask still helping her to breath. "What are you all doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are you all doing here'?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow, "Did you forget we're supposed to spend the New Year with you? Shame on you for forgetting such thing!"

"I was not asking why you're here in Portugal, I was asking what you're all doing in the hospital." Amaya clarified, lowering the mask, and Riku muttered an 'oh'. "How did you manage to come here at same time, anyway?"

"You really don't want to find out." Tone answered quickly, "But tell us; how are you feeling? I always said that you should stop practicing so much, but do you ever listen? No, of course not; you're too stubborn even to follow your own advices."

"Well, I'm fine, a lot better than last time now that you mention it." Amaya started, pulling herself up so her back was now leaned against the pillows, "And please don't say my mother is ready to give me another lecture because I know she is."

"Can you blame her for getting worried?" Macha questioned as she walked to her sister's side, "And can you blame us for not understanding why you refuse to do the operation that can save your life?"

"Macha, I am not going to discuss this with you again." Amaya started before leaning the oxygen mask against her nose for a second, and the acid-blue eyed girl grunted in reply. "Mother and father already bug me enough."

"And I believe you are going to listen to the same thing all over again." a female voice commented, and everyone watched as a forty-eight-year-old woman walked inside, her deep blue hair tied up in a bun, but her crimson-red eyes were locked with Amaya's. "Girls, I don't know how you managed to pass through security, but I would appreciate if you waited outside. That includes you, Macha."

"Forgive us, Dr. Tanak." Daisy apologized with her cheeks dark pink, and after quick goodbyes the Icy Winds left the room only to be close followed by Macha.

"Do you think she heard us?" Xylia questioned when Macha closed the door behind her. "With Amaya one can never be too careful, and it would be a shame if she found out about the plan now."

"One thing is for sure," Tone started after a shrug, "the guys are coming, and even if Amaya did hear us it doesn't matter. All we have to do now is to find a place for the guys to stay. Yes, because I don't think it is wise to have them with us."

"But…" Daisy trailed off, and blushed when she noticed all of her friends were expecting her to continue, "Do you really think something will happen? I mean, it's only a week, and no matter what both Tala and Amaya _are_ two stubborn people."

Yes, little time and stubbornness were the true obstacles of that plan; Macha was conscious of that, but they had to try. Besides, who knew? Maybe Tala Ivanov could put some sense in Amaya's head, and convince her to do the operation…maybe Tala could glue the shattered mirror together again…

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Flames In The Water

**Disclaimer:** You better check the one of the prologue, but honestly, I do not own anything except for my own OCs and the plot.

* * *

I want to thank **SGCred**, **brainlesschick**, **Princess Viv**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **arevelo**_ and _**JusticeDream** for your reviews, and for your comments. I admit, I do love writing sequels for My Happy Ending, but I need to say this is _the_ one since (like I said before) this is already finished. However, I've just realised I wrote this fic in less than two weeks, so I am really not sure if this is good. But I still thank you for all of your support!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Flames in the Water

It had finally stopped snowing and flights were now allowed much for Kai's relief since the coloured haired boy just did not want to have a second chance to think if it was wise or not to go to Portugal. To see Macha Lyovsky again, yes, because Kai had still to forget those two weeks during which the girl had stayed in Russia.

Those had been two long weeks, filled with internal fights and haunting thoughts that were strong enough to crack the coldest of all souls. And, unfortunately, Kai had grown weaker on those two weeks, his mind always settling on Macha rather than in the World Tournament.

"Kai." a cold voice called-out, and the young Russian man tore his eyes off the exit of the airport to look over his shoulder. Behind him, wearing a pair of black pants and a blood-red sweater was Tala Ivanov, now fully healed from his battle against Garland. Kai himself was also healed from his fight against Brooklyn, but still wore the same attire, the white scarf still around his shoulders and neck.

"So, you came." Kai commented, crossing his arms against his chest as he turned around, and Tala put his sports bag on the floor beside him before grunting.

"Hn, we have our own reasons." the crimson-red haired boy replied in his usual emotionless voice, a smirk on his lips "Although yours are more clear than mine; thinking about becoming a weakling again?"

"I think both of us are about to cross that line." Kai deadpanned before grabbing his travelling-bag, but Tala said nothing. Instead, the two nineteen-year-old boys made their way towards the check-in, and silently waited for their turn.

At same time a white airplane left the airport of Moscow, a _knock_ broke the silence inside of a room. Than, quietly, the white door was opened, and a twenty-year-old boy with reddish hair walked inside, his lavender eyes scanning the room.

"Amaya, may I?" he questioned, his eyes locked with the empty bed, and slowly the young man opened the door wider. Only then he spotted the person he was looking for, standing in front of the only window of the room, surprisingly wearing a knee-length dark blue skirt along with a lighter blue jean jacket while a pair of knee-length black boots completed the outfit.

"Oh, hello Johnny, how are you?" Amaya greeted, turning around only to reveal a black shirt underneath the jacket. "I did not know you were coming; Macha failed to mention that."

"I've come here for the past two days; do you really think I wouldn't show up just because you're leaving the hospital today?" the reddish haired boy asked, but Amaya simply smiled. "I'm going to take you home; your mother asked me to."

"Oh really? I didn't know that." Amaya commented, her hands stuffed in her skirt's front pockets, her hair falling softly down her back, "But I thought you were leaving today. I mean, you did tell me you intend to be in Scotland for the New Year."

"Dying to get rid of me, aren't you?" Johnny joked as the young woman walked to his side and smacked him on the arm in reply. "You just can't take a joke, can you?"

"As if; c'mon, lets go." Amaya smirked before making her way out of the room only to be close followed by Johnny, "But I appreciate the time you have spent with me. Thank you, Jonathan."

"Just a way I found out to show I am sorry." the lavender-eyed boy said with a shrug, and Amaya looked at him before shaking her head, "And don't you expect me to repeat what I just said again."

"I won't, I promise." the ocean-blue haired girl answered as the two walked through the main doors, and a cold wind immediately embraced them. Dark clouds threatened to allow raindrops to fall soon, but it was with a content smile that Amaya followed Johnny towards a red convertible.

"So, is there anything you want to tell me?" Amaya inquired when Johnny turned the engine on, but the young man simply sent her a confused look, "And don't give me that look; I can tell something is going on. I just can't say what."

"Well, I guess nothing can escape from you." Johnny sighed, and Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Just look behind your seat, and you better like it. The woman said I couldn't change."

In confusion Amaya looked over her shoulder, and her eyes widened for a second when she noticed a bouquet of camellias, but what caught her attention was the small box in the middle of red petals. Slowly, and with a bit of difficulty, Amaya managed to grab the box, and after glancing at Johnny, she sat correctly on her seat. It was only after a few seconds that the crimson-red eyed girl run a hand through the lid before opening it; inside was a silver bracelet with an inscription.

Slowly Amaya grabbed it, and felt its coldness against the palm of her hand, and silently she read what was writing on the back: _'smile; one day the broken pieces will reborn from the ashes'_. With an inaudible gasp Amaya looked at, and gazed at Johnny, who did not take his eyes off the road.

"Jonathan, this…this is beautiful, but I cannot accept this." the ocean-blue haired girl said softly, and Johnny glanced at her by the corner of his eyes. "It was probably too expensive, especially with this inscription."

"You forget I have money, and I'm not afraid to spend it." Johnny started in an indifferent tone of voice, and Amaya glanced at the bracelet in her hand again. "Besides, the woman who sold it said I could not give it back, and I don't look like someone who would wear such thing so keep it."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Accept it; it's my way of saying sorry for all that I did ever since we meet until now." Johnny answered with his eyes focused on the road again, and Amaya gazed at him. "Just don't expect me to keep reminding you of it."

"Thank you, Jonathan." Amaya thanked with a smile, and slowly she put clasped the bracelet around her right wrist since she wore a watch on her left one. Than, she touched Johnny's upper arm in a friendly gesture before staring through the window beside her.

* * *

The sound of a phone ringing broke the silence, and many groans were heard close followed by the sound of footsteps. It was with a yawn that Macha grabbed the phone, and with a sleepy look she pressed it against her ear:

"Sim?" ("Yes?") the dark purple haired girl asked before yawning again, but she stopped when a familiar voice was heard from the other side. "Oh shi- Enrique? Oh my…where are you? Huh? What do you mean you're in Lisbon? Since when did y-What? The others are with you? Ok, fine, give us one hour! Bye!"

In a flash Macha had already hung up, and run at full speed towards the room that was closest to her position. Tone, Daisy and Riku were there; being the last one sleeping on a sleeping bag while the two others shared a bed.

"Girls, wake up! The guys are here!" Macha exclaimed as she shook Daisy before doing the same to Tone and Riku. "C'mon, they're waiting for us at the airport! _GIRLS!_"

"Where's the fire?" Tone asked, sitting up straight on the bed before falling down the mattress with a 'ow' at same time Riku jumped to her feet and Daisy slowly rubbed her eyes before gazing at the acid-blue eyes girl.

"Macha, what's wrong?" the Scottish girl asked, but instead of replying Macha walked out of the room, and went to wake up Xylia, that was sleeping in her bed.

"Xylia, wake up, Max is already waiting for you at the airport." Macha said out-loud, but Lia simply turned her back to the Russian girl, hugging her pillow against her chest, and mumbling something about Max and sweets. "Lia, WAKE UP!"

"AHHHH!" the black haired girl screamed when Macha pulled the sheet off her, "Macha, what the _HELL _are you doing? I need my beauty sleep!"

"Fine, sleep, I'm going to pick the guys up, and don't complain when they arrive and see you wearing your pjs." Macha grunted with a shrug, walking towards the closet from where she took a pair of baggy black pants and later a long-sleeved lavender shirt from a drawer. "I'm going to get dressed. If you're not ready in ten minutes I am leaving without you."

Even from inside the bathroom Macha could hear her friends running from side-to-side, eventually bumping into one and other before continuing with the impossible mission; yes, because without counting with Daisy, Amaya and herself, the Icy Winds did have a problem with punctuality.

When she was ready Macha opened the door of the bathroom, and blinked when she saw all of her friends already waiting for her on the hall still looking sleepy but ready to go. With a small chuckle, the acid-blue eyed girl grabbed her bag and car-keys, and after motioning for her friends to go ahead, she closed the front door behind her.

Thankfully her mother had managed to arrange a van for them, and in less than an hour the girls were already inside the airport, scanning the area in an attempt to spot the boys, but it seemed as if they were nowhere to be found. Surprisingly that did not affect the Icy Winds, probably because they were used to people getting late wherever they went (including themselves). However, the question about the possibility about the boys being preparing something did not disappear from the girls' minds.

"So, where are they?" Riku asked as she crossed her arms against her chest, and gazed at her purple-haired friend, who was currently standing beside her. "I bet this is Enrique's doing; he probably saw some girls, and pulled the others with him."

"You haven't seen the guy yet, and you're already jealous!" Xylia mocked, before smiling as she stared at her friend. "You should try to trust in him; he could have changed just for you."

"I doubt Enrique Giancarlo knows the meaning of 'change'." Riku remarked coldly. "As a matter-of-fact I doubt his dictionary goes past the girls' department. He's the Casanova of the XXI century."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" a male voice asked from behind the black haired girl, who growled under her breath before turning around with an annoyed look all over her face.

"Even if I tell you it's not one, you'll take it as o-" the girl trailed off when her eyes meet a pair of dark-blue ones. Standing in front of her, grinning like an idiot, was non-other than Enrique Giancarlo, his blond hair still messy as usual.

"Maxie!" Xylia shouted before running towards a second blond with sapphire-blue eyes, and jump to his waiting arms before wrapping her own around his waist. "I missed you so much!"

"Michael, where the hell were you?" Tone asked, walking towards the tallest newcomer with long brown hair, dark eyes and a baseball cap resting on his head, "Ah, never mind, just give me a proper hello."

As both Tone and Michael hugged each other, Daisy timidly made her way towards a young man whose his black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and piercing golden-eyes. Even though they had not shared a word, both of them were already blushing slightly, and not so discreetly Lee gazed at Daisy's left hand, and flushed a deep red when he noticed the ring she was wearing. The ring he had given her after the Portuguese Tournament.

"Hello Lee." Daisy complimented, but all the boy did was smile nervously before wrapping his arms around the Scottish girl's torso, and pull her into a gentle hug.

With a smile Macha watched her friends getting together again, but it was with sadness that she glanced around. They had not answered her, saying if they were coming or not - their silence indicating that probably they were not -, but despite of everything the young woman was still hoping...hoping to see her old friend, and eager to know if Amaya was going to kill her when she found out the guys were in Lisbon.

Well, if Kai and Tala did not show up it would be easy to escape from the situation, saying that the guys had decided to make a surprise. Amaya would end up believing in that, but if Kai and Tala did appear...well, Macha could only hope her sister would not do anything too drastic.

"So, how did you guys manage to arrive at same time?" Xylia questioned as she finally let go of Max. "I mean, did you decide to catch an airplane at same time in order to arrive together?"

"That's for us to know, and you never to find out." Max joked, and the black haired girl smacked him playfully on the air, "Oww! Guess, I should add that not even violence will make us talk!"

"Hum... what about Kai and Tala?" Macha asked suddenly, trying not to reveal how anxious she was, but when the guys shrugged the young woman mentally sighed, and looked down; they were not coming, which meant the plan was not going to work...

"Well, if Kai and Tala are not coming, we better go home before Amaya arrives, don't you agree?" Tone asked a bit reluctant, and after gazing at her friends Macha nodded, and slowly the group made its way towards the exit.

"Lyovsky." a cold voice called-out when the group was just about to leave and slowly Macha looked over her shoulder only to gasp silently. So it was true when people said that Kai Hiwatari was even hotter than in TV, especially after the World Tournament…

"K-Kai." Macha stuttered, turning around, her acid-blue eyes never leaving a pair of scarlet-red ones while her heart started to race, "You came. W-why didn't you tell me?"

"Hn, I'm here, am I not?" the young man asked back, his arms pressed against his chest, and silently Tala appeared beside him.

"I'm glad." Macha replied softly, her lips now curled into a small smile, and Xylia blinked at the situation.

"That's it?" the black haired girl inquired, looking from Macha to Kai, and back to Macha again, "No hug? No kiss? No 'I missed you'? What the heck is wrong with you? You haven't seen each other for months!"

"Everyone has an unique way to show how much they missed someone." Tala deadpanned suddenly, and all of the Icy Winds looked surprised at him. "Hn, don't look at me like that, I spoke the truth."

"Why do you think we're staring at you?" Riku asked, crossing her arms against her chest, but the crimson-red haired boy just grunted before grabbing his bag. Then, without any other word Tala walked out of the airport, and after glancing at each other everyone else went after him, leaving Macha and Kai behind.

"You know, I was glad when Kenny informed me about Dranzer." Macha spoke quietly as she led the young Russian man out of the huge building, but Kai said nothing. "I was really worried when people started saying you had lost Dranzer; I...I couldn't help but think about what you could do, and if you would try...sorry, I didn't mean to ramble."

"Hn, I'm fine Lyovsky, you don't need to worry about me." Kai growled, and Macha glanced at him by the corner of her eyes before shaking her head; it seemed as if Kai was still blaming her...accusing her for something she had done, but she had no control over. Besides, who could point a finger at her just because she had let it slip? Macha had never intended to confess to Kai that she had a crush on him, let alone to think that could actually affect him. But it did, and Kai blamed her for it.

"I guess that even if I say sorry, that won't change anything." the purple haired girl whispered, her acid-blue eyes locked with the ground "It's not my fault I told you about my crush, but now I'm too happy even to think about what happened. I just want to thank you for coming, that's all."

With those words, Macha followed her friends, leaving Kai walking at his usual pace. She had been honest when she said she did not care about what Kai Hiwatari could do; all that mattered to Macha on that moment was the plan, and the result that could come from it.

* * *

"Do you want to come inside?" Amaya asked, stepping out of the car, and Johnny stared at her, "What? It's not the first time I invite you to my house."

"You need to rest; your mother told me that as soon as we got here, you were to go straight to bed. With no exceptions." Jonathan answered, in his superior tone, and Amaya rolled her eyes. "Just rest today, and tomorrow I'll come here. Do we have a deal?"

"You can be such an annoyance, sometimes." Amaya muttered before mumbling a 'fine'. Then, before Johnny had time to react, the ocean-blue haired girl walked towards him, holding the bouquet of camellias, and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for the flowers."

"Humph, you're welcome. Just make sure you get some rest." Johnny ordered, and with a small smile Amaya nodded before taking her keys from her skirt's pocket. After a small wave, the nineteen-year-old girl opened the door of the building, and walked inside.

With a sigh, Amaya made her way towards the lift, and pressed a button that immediately became green; once again her mother tried to convince her that the operation was the best thing she could do, and that she was mistaken by refusing to do it.

Amaya simply did not understand why people refused to see her side; she did not want to do the operation. Finito. But the others wanted her to, and all those conversations about what was really good for her, and what was not were definitely annoying Amaya.

Slowly the door of the lift opened up with a _bling_, and silently Amaya stepped inside before pressing the number 7, which become green. When the metallic door closed again, Amaya could not help but continue with her thoughts about her family and friend.

She loved them...she loved them dearly, and she wanted to make them happy, but did that mean she had to do things she did not want to? The operation meant nothing for the crimson-red eyed girl, but everyone else seemed to cling to it as if it was the most precious treasure in the whole world.

Why could they not understand her point of view? There were so many people in the world that needed a heart; a healthy heart that could allow them to do amazing things. Amaya was conscious that a new heart could help her having a better life, but it would not stop problems from appearing; besides, no doctor had succeed in proving that the new heart would not be infected by the same disease. A disease no one could explain...

When a _bling_ was heard again, the door of the lift opened, and Amaya stepped out of it only to make her way towards a dark-wooden door. After open it with the key, Amaya quickly understood no one was at home, and even though it was just a feeling, the young woman could almost say the Icy Winds were preparing something.

But to find out what was a different story; the Icy Winds could take a secret to the grave if necessary. But, obviously, when a secret was hanging on the air, it could not be a good thing.

After putting the camellias in a jar with water, Amaya walked into the living room, and sit down on the white sofa. It was only then that she took her jacket off, and grabbed her bag before taking from inside one single black rose; it was amazing how it was still beautiful, with the familiar glitter on its black petals.

When she run her index-finger down one of the petals, Amaya could not stop her mind from focusing on the one that had given her the rose. Ever since the Portuguese Tournament that Amaya had failed to contact Tala, and the World Tournament had not helped either; especially when Tala was at the hospital.

Yes, Amaya had to admit it had been a Tournament full of emotions and suspense, but when Tala had been sent to the hospital the young woman had to admit she had felt something strange shake inside of her. And the same had happened to Macha, who had been horrified when Kai had faced Brooklyn two times.

With a small shake of her head, Amaya put the rose over the small glass-table in front of her before leaning against the back of the sofa; she could not understand why, but sometimes she felt that something was to happen…something that included Tala.

"Don't be ridiculous, he's in Russia." Amaya told herself, and suddenly she heard the front door being opened close followed by laughter and loud conversations.

"_I still don't think this is wise; what if my sister arrives with no warning?"_ Macha's voice echoed through the hall, and slowly Amaya stood up, and raised an eyebrow when a male voice was heard.

_"Didn't you say Johnny would call as soon as they got here? Have some faith on the guy; he may be a pain sometimes, but he keeps his words."_

"Enrique?" Amaya self-whispered, but when she was about to walk to the hall, another familiar voice was heard.

"_Hn, McGregor is here?"_

"Tala?" Amaya questioned in surprise, and after a deep breath she walked through the door of the living room, and while everything went silent the ocean-blue haired girl felt her heart skip a beat. All because her crimson-red eyes meet a pair of aqua-blue ones.

"Amaya, what are you doing here?" Macha gasped, staring at her sister with wide eyes, but the Portuguese girl did not answer; she simply continued to look at Tala, all colour drained from her face.

"What's going on in here?" Amaya asked after a pregnant silence, and slowly she looked at Macha. "Aposto que isto foi ideia tua." ("I bet this was your idea.")

"Oh, please Amaya, don't get mad." Daisy pleaded, "We all agreed this could be a good idea, and if you add the fact that we wanted to see the boys…Please, we just wanted to make a surprise."

"Congratulations, this is one." Amaya answered in a monotone voice, and everyone shared a relieved look, "But is there any purpose for this? And did you say Jonathan was also aware of all this, Enrique?"

"Oh, hum…hehehe, I hum…yeah, I did." Enrique nervously answered, scratching the back of his head, "But hey, don't get mad at him; we all threatened him in case he refused to help! Well, only Kai and Tala didn't because we weren't sure if they were coming."

"And where are they supposed to stay?" Amaya inquired, "How long are they supposed to stay in Portugal, anyway?"

"One week." Max answered immediately, his arm wrapped around Xylia's waist, "But don't worry, we'll try not to be a burden. We'll probably pass the days exploring."

"You're not a burden." Xylia answered, smacking the blond on the arm. "You can be a pain sometimes, but never a burden. Besides, Amaya is just shocked; I'm sure she's happy for having you here. Isn't that right, Rain?"

"Yes…of course." the ocean-blue haired girl answered with a pause, and slowly she gazed at Tala again. "Where are they supposed to stay during this whole week? As you can see, we don't have space for all of them."

"It is amazing what money can do, don't you agree?" Enrique asked, and Riku smacked him on the top of the head, "_Ow!_ What?"

"How did your ego manage to fit in this room?" the black haired girl asked in an annoyed hiss, but all Enrique did was smile in return. "We know you're rich, and that you were the one who decided to pay for the apartment you rented, but you don't have to remind us all the time."

"Apartment? What apartment? That things looks more like a mansion to me!" Tone commented suddenly, and Xylia nodded in silent agreement while Daisy's features were graced by a small smile.

"Aww, c'mon, it's such a simple place; it's not extraordinary. And you, _principessa_, you know I'm not trying to be a show-off." Enrique started before kissing Riku on the cheek, "I'm just stating the obvious."

"You idiot." the black haired girl hissed, smacking Enrique on the top of his head again. "Just don't say anything else that involves money for the rest of the day, or I won't speak to you again."

"Fine, anything for my sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie."

"All right, I just hope you know what you're doing." Amaya said suddenly, and everyone looked at her. "There's no need for you to start fighting, and you better be conscious you're the ones who are going to deal with the situation."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xylia asked with an eyebrow raised, and Amaya folded her arms against her chest before entitling her head slightly to the side.

"You forget you're in Portugal? If you are to show them around, you need to speak a bit of Portuguese, and you don't know half of it." the crimson-red eyed girl stated. "I don't think you want to take Macha everywhere you go. I mean, I know you would like to spend some time alone, so what are you going to do?"

"But you're supposed to spend some time with us." Daisy retorted, her curly hair caressing her pale cheeks, and Amaya gazed at her. "I know we didn't do the right thing when we invited the guys behind your back, but we just wanted to surprise you."

"I'll see what I can do, but now I must go rest. My mother told me I should, and I don't want to hear another lecture." Amaya trailed off before looking at all the Icy Winds. "Take the boys home; I want to have a private conversation with you all afterwards."

Even though she had already turned her back to the group, Amaya knew all of her friends were staring dumbfounded at her. And for the first time in her life, Amaya was pleased with their reactions.

* * *

Slowly Macha opened the front door of the apartment, and glanced at her friends over her shoulder. All of the Icy Winds were looking scared about what could happen, but Johnny – who had decided to show up when Macha told him what had happened – was looking completely annoyed.

"We're _soo_ dead." Tone whispered as Macha walked inside, close followed by her friends and a growling Jonathan, "I knew this was going to happen. I just knew it!"

"Excuse me? You were the first one to say it was a terrific idea because you were _dying_ to see Michael again." Xylia commented as Macha closed the door. "You even said you wanted to make sure he was alive after Brooklyn and Tyson's battle."

"Well, I was worried he could be hurt." Tone protested in a hiss, but she trailed off when footsteps were heard, and Amaya appeared on the hall wearing a long white robe.

"Stop fighting, and explain." the crimson-red eyed girl instructed calmly, "This situation involves all of you, so you better tell me everything. Don't force me to find out through the hard way."

"We…missed them?" Riku answered tentatively though it sounded more like a question, and all the Icy Winds sweatdropped. All, except for Amaya, who simply raised both her eyebrows indicating she was waiting.

On the meantime the guys were sitting on the huge living room of the two-story apartment Enrique had rent, staring at each other. No one knew what to say, or do because their minds were far, wondering about what could be happening in another apartment.

"Do you think we shouldn't have come?" Michael asked suddenly, gazing at his friends. "I'm happy for being able to see Antonia again, but I didn't want to give them problems."

"When I got Daisy's letter, I was a bit restless, but I didn't think we should stop doing what we like just because Amaya doesn't want us to." Lee started, "I mean, if she doesn't want to be with Ivanov, that's her problem not ours."

"Even if that's true, I do feel bad about all this." Max started before looking at Kai – who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed – and Tala – who was sitting on the windowsill, staring outside – "Don't you have something to say?"

"What happens there is none of our concern; they should have thought about the consequences when they invited us to come." Kai explained coldly, and Enrique shrugged.

"Man, stop acting as if you don't care about what happens to Macha." the blond started. "We all know you have the hots for her. And I don't blame you, if you _really_ look at her, you'll see she's pretty."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Max hissed to the young Italian man, who simply shrugged in reply, "I may not be aware of what happened, but you can be sure Kai can hurt you. Well, eventually."

"Sorry if I think he doesn't care about what I say." Enrique started, and everyone – except for the two Russian boys – looked at him. "You all saw the way he greeted Macha, and I noticed how cold he was. More than usual, actually, so stop trying t-"

"I would shut up if I were you, Giancarlo." Kai snarled suddenly, his scarlet-red eyes locked with the blonde's, but Enrique looked indifferent at the warning, "Why don't you take care of your own personal life? Azuki doesn't seem too happy either."

"Don't bring her into this!" Enrique exclaimed, standing up, and seconds later everyone was up, being Max in the middle of the two young men.

"C'mon guys, don't start fighting." the sapphire-blue eyed boy pleaded, glancing at Enrique and Kai. "Lets just try to find a way to get away from this situation, and make Amaya understand we did this because we wanted everyone together."

With a grunt Tala gazed up at the sky, and clenched his fists although he had his arms folded against his chest. To convince Fonseca about something she knew that was not entirely true was practically impossible.

* * *

With a tired sigh, Amaya rested a hand over her forehead, and stared at the dark ceiling. Everyone was already fast asleep and Johnny had returned home a long time ago. However, due to one single memory, Amaya was failing to fall into a dreamless sleep…. no, a pair of eyes was what was stopping her from resting.

A pair of eyes Amaya never though to see again. Not so soon…

"I wonder why you're here, Tala." the ocean-blue haired girl self-whispered before gazing at the bed beside hers, where Macha was sleeping, and seconds later at the sleeping-bag in the middle, where Xylia was. "I wonder what's going to happen during this week. I wonder if the end is near…"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Coldness Of Fire

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot, Amaya Fonseca and Macha Lyovsky.

* * *

All right; I want to thank **SGCred**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **bladebreakers** _and_** Princess Viv** for your reviews, and I also leave here my gratitude to all those who read the other chapters. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Coldness of Fire

Everything was a pandemonium; every girl was running from side-to-side holding clothes while shouting incoherent questions, while confusing answers were yelled from other point of the house. That was probably the first time every member of the Icy Winds had got up early and without any problem; however, it seemed that all confusion came after, when they realised they only had one hour before the arrival of the guys.

Naturally, only Amaya seemed indifferent to what was going on, while Macha prepared breakfast, and Daisy tried to help the rest of the girls; but since none of them could actually stay on the same spot for more than two minutes, the young Scottish girl was having the trouble of her life helping Antonia, Riku and Xylia to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Amaya asked as she settled the table, and Macha looked up from the milk she was preparing. "Don't tell me you're going to take them to the same place where the Tournament took place."

"No, I was thinking about taking them somewhere else." the purple haired girl replied as her sister took various cups from inside a kitchen cabinet, "And I wish you could come with us; I'm going to take them to the zoo."

"Lucky you it's not raining today." Amaya answered without looking up from the table. "It's freezing though; why don't you take them to a museum or something? It's warmer, and even if they don't understand a word, they can still enjoy it."

"I'm not seeing Michael stuck in a museum for I don't-know-how-long." Macha retorted. "If Oliver was here, sure, I could take them there, but I'm trying to find places where everyone can have fun."

"Kai actually agreed to go?" Amaya asked, and the ocean-blue haired girl notice her sister look down for a second before putting the jar of milk on the table, "And you still need to tell me what happened between you too. The only time I saw you worrying about Kai ever since you came from Russia, was during the World Tournament."

"Well, if you really must know, yes, Kai is coming." Macha started, running a hand down her black pants, "And so is Tala. We invited them to have fun during a week, and that involves everyone. That's why I'm telling you there's still time for you to come with us."

"If mom finds out I was outside with this cold, she would kill me." Amaya answered at same time her sister walked towards the door, and called the girls. "First she would lecture me, than she would kill me. Besides, you don't need my company to have fun; just make sure they don't feed the animals."

"If Tyson was here I would be worry; but he isn't so…" Macha trailed off when the rest of the Icy Winds walked inside, looking flushed and tired. "What happened to you? It looks as if you run a mile just to get here."

"Well, we need to look pretty for the guys." Xylia giggled, sitting down on a chair, and looked around apparently still deciding what to eat. "I just hope this trip brings some excitement; it's the first day in Portugal after all."

"For the guys, you mean." Tone corrected as she grabbed the jug of milk, and gazed at Amaya over her rectangular spectacles. "Hey Rain, are you sure you don't wanna come? Macha is our only translator, and I'm afraid that means problems."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the purple haired girl asked, eavesdropping the conversation. "It's not my fault you're too many. Besides, if we manage to stay together, we won't need any other translator."

"C'mon Lio, don't act as if you didn't understand what I mean." Tone answered, and Macha rolled her eyes as she reached for the bread, and Daisy smiled.

"Well, at least we're already having some fun." the violet-eyed girl commented, and Xylia nodded in agreement as she sipped a bit of hot chocolate, "And I think the only problem we may have during the day is the weather."

"Nah, the sun finally decided to appear so we're cool." Riku said, waving a hand in dismiss, and Amaya looked at the window of the kitchen only to see a clear sky before gazing at her friends.

"Don't forget this is Portugal _and_ winter." the crimson-red eyed girl started, and everyone glanced at her. "It's freezing outside, so anything can happen. And don't you dare to say I'm bringing bad luck; you know I don't believe in any of that stuff."

"Well, I don't care, this first time needs to be fun." Tone started before nibbling a piece of toast. "The guys did long trips to come here, so I am not going to let the weather ruin everything for us."

"Aww, c'mon Antonia, just imagine; you and Michael snuggling close to the fireplace, reading poetry to each other…" Xylia joked with a dreamy look on her face, and the brunette beside her chocked. "Yeah, you're right, I don't think Mickey knows poetry; he's far more interested in baseball."

"Hey!" Tone exclaimed, now glaring at the black haired girl, "Don't you say those things about Michael; he's very sweet, and he did help the guys when they were about to face the BEGA team. So, shut up!"

"Whoa, calm down." Riku started, rising her hands, "Why do you two always have to fight? I mean, for heavens sake! Can't you at least pretend you love each other so we can have some fun?"

"Riku, what are you saying?" Macha asked suddenly, and the black haired girl looked at her. "This _is_ their way of showing how much they care for each other. Let them fight now; it's better than having them fighting in the zoo, in front of everyone else."

"Oh, you're right." Riku mumbled before looking at both Xylia and Antonia. "Please continue, and don't worry about us."

Before something could be said or done the bell ring, and Amaya could not help but shake her head at everything that happen after; all the girls – except for Macha and Daisy – stood up, and started running around as if they were mad. Obviously, as they made their ways out of the kitchen at an incredible speed, the three young women started shouting questions, desperately waiting for someone to help them.

"Hum…I'm going to give them a hand." Daisy sweatdropped, and while she stepped away, Macha turned to her sister, and shrugged.

"I'm going to open the door." the acid-blue eyed girl said, and Amaya nodded in agreement, and silently she began to take everything from the table. It did not take long for the guys to arrive at the doorstep, and on the same moment the first one walked inside, everything went silent.

"Thank heavens." Amaya self-whispered as she continued to put things away, but she knew she could not blame her friends; they had been dying to see their 'Romeos' every since the end of the World Tournament, clearly worried about their conditions. And now that they were finally there, Amaya did not have the heart to intrude; if she was not happy that was her problem, not her friends, and that was why she refused to go to the zoo.

Amaya simply did not want to face Tala.

"_Amaya, the guys are here!"_ Xylia shouted from the hall, and with a deep breath the crimson-red eyed girl walk out of the kitchen, and made her way towards the group. There, she found everyone more than ready to go out, except for Kai who was evidently not enjoying the commotion. However, it was then that she noticed someone was missing…

"Tala isn't going with you?" Amaya asked trying not to sound too curious, but she noticed something flash on Enrique's dark eyes when he glanced at her.

"He's waiting for us outside; that guy refused to come up saying it wasn't necessary." the blond replied, and Amaya noticed him scan her up and down, "Err…you're not coming?"

"I can't." the ocean-blue haired girl answered, crossing her arms. "First because my mother doesn't want me to, and secondly because Jonathan is coming over. But I know you are going to have fun; just don't do anything crazy."

"Johnny is coming here?" Enrique asked, and Amaya nodded, "When is that guy leaving? For the past two weeks he has been telling Robert he will leave on the next day, but he is still here! The Majestics have things to do, but we can't, because Johnny doesn't show up!"

"He told me he is leaving tomorrow." Amaya started, and Enrique raised an eyebrow not buying her answer. "Trust me, he is. I am not sure about the time, but he is going even if that means I have to take him to the airplane myself."

"I bet you will." Michael said, making the crimson-red eyed girl smirk. "Anyway, I think it's time to leave if you ask me. I wouldn't be surprise if we needed all day to see at least half of the zoo."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tone asked, but the brown haired boy only chuckled in reply. "Michael Parker, what's that supposed to mean? Answer me right now!"

"We better go." Lee said suddenly before looking at Amaya, his right hand now holding Daisy's. "Despite of everything, I wish you could come, but your health is first. Just try not to do anything crazy, and be careful around McGregor."

"Are you trying to say something with that?" the Portuguese girl asked, but all Lee did was shrug before pulling Daisy gently with him towards the front door, "Ling, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful." Lee answered before disappearing through the door, and after a small wave Daisy followed him. Seconds later, and after quick goodbyes, everyone else left the house until only Macha and Kai were left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Macha questioned, and once again Amaya shook her head. "All right, but if you need anything call me. I don't think they would mind if they stood alone for a few hours."

"I am going to be fine, now you make sure you take care of everything." Amaya retorted before looking Kai, who stared back at her, "And you, please, take care of her.

"Hn." was all Kai said in reply before walking away, his arms pressed against his chest, and Macha looked incredulous at her sister.

"Why did you tell him that?" the acid-blue eyed girl asked, and Amaya gazed at her with an eyebrow raised. "I don't need protection. Don't you start trying to pull us together."

"I thought you were trying to do the same thing." the ocean-blue haired girl stated, and Macha looked away. "About Tala and I of course. But don't worry; I know you're old enough, and that you know how to take care of yourself. I was just making sure."

"Até logo." ("See you later.") mumbled Macha before walking through the front door, closing it behind her, and after a tired sigh Amaya walked towards the closest window, turned to the street her friends were going to use.

Even though she was visible for everyone to see, Amaya continued staring outside, and she felt her heart beat painfully against her chest when she caught a glimpse of crimson-red hair. She knew she should try to talk with Tala, but for some reason the young woman did not feel capable of doing so; she was not afraid though…Amaya was simply confused. She could not understand the reason why Tala was there, and for some unknown reason she was not sure if she wanted to find out.

* * *

Since they had never got the chance to see the country, Macha decided it would be more interesting if they used the train and sub-way to go to the zoo. The trip could not have much significance for her, but the purple haired girl was aware the others could find it funny; after all, not even the Icy Winds had had much time to see Portugal.

It did take them more than an hour to reach the zoo of Lisbon, but Macha had been informed by a bouncy Max that they were enjoying the trip, and dying to see the animals. It seemed as if not even the low temperatures were going to stop the group from having fun.

"So, where are we going?" Michael asked when Macha handed them the tickets, and started leading them away from some cages. "I don't understand a thing on the pamphlets the woman gave us at the entrance."

"We have the dolphins' show in ten minutes." Macha answered, reading the coloured pamphlet. "We have to time to go, and afterwards we can go see the birds' show or the reptiles. What do you think?"

"Do we really need to go see reptiles?" Daisy asked, looking a bit uneasy with that possibility, and Lee immediately wrapped an arm around her waist.

"They won't attack you; I'll make sure of that." the black haired boy said, making the Scottish girl blush ten shades of red before managing to smile slightly.

"Well, I think we should go see the dolphins, and decide where to go afterwards." Xylia interrupted, and Max nodded in silent agreement. "Lets just have some fun!"

With a smile and a nod Macha started leading the group towards the place where the dolphins' show would take place, but the trip to there had been quite a spectacle itself. Enrique had not stopped gawking at every girl that walked past him, making him deserve a few slaps from Riku while Michael had to be dragged by Antonia when they passed beside the hawks' cage. It seemed as if only Max was behaving, but from time-to-time the blond would have one his hyper moments, and Macha knew that if it was not for the fact they were in a foreign country, he would have left the group a long time ago.

And then there were Kai and Tala. Despite his silence, Kai continued at Macha's side, looking around with no apparent interest and grunts were his only answers to whatever people asked him; Tala, on the contrary, was silent as the grave, ignoring everyone and everything. Macha could not help but wonder if that had to do with Amaya's absence, but the purple haired girl did not dare to ask. She knew Tala had his own secrets, and would not share them unless it was extremely necessary.

Like she had said, the group had time to buy tickets and find decent seats before the beginning of the dolphins' show, and for Macha's relief, everyone seemed to be enjoying. Even Lee had finally allowed himself to have some fun, and was currently chatting cheerfully with Daisy.

However, it was in the middle of the show that Macha saw all of her friends shouting and crying in happiness; after all, it was a costume for the two sea-lions that were used for the first part of the show to go to the audience, and kiss whoever appeared in front of them. Everyone around them was already standing, children cheering and begging to be the ones to be kissed, and the Icy Winds were no exception. Even the boys seemed to be waiting to touch the sea-lion, although the girls were definitely more excited by the possibility of being kissed by one of those animals.

Before Macha knew it, the sea lion was rather close to the group, and for Daisy's surprise it kissed her cheek before kissing Enrique on the lips, which made Riku laugh while Lee smiled. Than, with a cry, Tone jumped to Michael's lap, but that did not stop the sea animal from approaching it's face from hers, and kiss her on the chin.

"Aww, he's coming towards me!" Xylia shouted thrilled with the idea of being kissed by the sea lion, but for her shock when the animal was about to kiss her cheek it turned to Kai, and kissed him on the lips, "What? Why him?"

"Hn." was all Kai grunted, and with a smile Macha bend forward and allowed the sea lion to kiss her cheek before approaching another group of adolescents. The Russian girl could not help but giggle when she noticed Kai's annoyed look, and before she could stop herself, she rested a hand on his upper-arm.

"Are you feeling all right?" Macha asked, and Kai looked at her before grunting, "Aww, c'mon, it's only a sea lion. Afterwards, we can go buy the pictures."

"What pictures?" Lee asked, and Macha pointed at a man that was following the sea lion that had kissed them, and that was taking pictures of every person chosen by the animal. "Oh, right."

"Well, it's not fair; it didn't kiss me!" Xylia complained, crossing her arms against her chest and pout, making Max smile at her and wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"Now, I'm jealous." the blond started. "You prefer to be kissed by a sea lion to be kissed by me!"

"Truth sucks, doesn't it?" Xylia snarled, and Max chuckled before kissing her temple, "And stop it; you're not going to make me feel better."

"I bet this will." Max said in a low voice, and before someone could stop him he tickled the black haired girl, who started laughing on the process. Thankfully everyone was focused on the two sea lions to notice what they were doing.

"They'll never grow up." Tone mumbled from beside Macha, and the purple haired girl stared at her before giggling. "What? Are you laughing at me?"

"You didn't notice where you're sitting, did you?" the acid-blue eyed girl giggled, making Antonia look behind her only to flush in embarrassment when she noticed she was still sitting on Michael's lap.

"You idiot, why didn't you tell me?" the brown-eyed girl asked, sliding to the empty seat on her side, but Michael kept his arm around her waist.

"What for? It's not as if you don't like it." the American boy commented, and Tone smacked him on the arm making Michael look at Macha with a frown.

"You don't have any chocolate with you, do you?" he asked, but what he got in reply was a simple giggle.

* * *

It was with a small smile gracing her features that Amaya opened the front door, and welcome Jonathan in with a kiss on the cheek. That was a Portuguese costume, but it seemed that Johnny had yet to get used to it for every time that happened a faint blush would appear on his cheeks.

"Thanks for coming." Amaya said as she closed the door, but Johnny simply shook his head in reply, "And sorry for making you come in such short notice, but…"

"I'm not asking for you to explain why you called me." the reddish haired boy interrupted, and Amaya closed her mouth. "I already have an idea about what it is, so lets just go straight to the point."

"I am sorry." the girl whispered as she led Johnny to the living room, and the two sit down on the sofa. "I guess I just wanted to understand…to comprehend what you did. I can still hear you call Tala 'thing'. I just don't understand what happened to make you agree with all this."

"People often say actions speak louder than words." Johnny started, gazing at Amaya but not meeting her eyes. "I just know you and Ivanov probably have some things to take care of, and well…Giancarlo didn't stop getting on my nerves..."

"Oh, of course." Amaya said before smiling, and slowly she grabbed the boy's hand, and entwined her fingers with his. "I'm just happy to know that despite of everything, we managed to sort everything between us."

"Well, if it hadn't been for you, we certainly wouldn't be here now." Johnny commented, and Amaya entitled her head to the side, "And you know it's true. I am not the kind of person who accepts his mistakes, but you…you helped me to see I can be a real bastard when I want to."

"Remember, you were the one who said that not me." Amaya said, pointing at the young man with her free hand, and then she smiled, "But you know, one of the good things about this disease is that it helps me to realise what's really important in my life. Every disease helps people to become conscious about what really matters."

"Does that mean you care about me?" Johnny asked surprised. "After everything I did? And I'm not just talking about the Portuguese Tournament. The times when we were together, and…"

"Those times are in the past." the ocean-blue haired girl interrupted suddenly, and Johnny blinked, "Besides, that's part of your personality, and I know that no matter what, that tough side of yours will never go again. Besides, I'm not expecting you to change; I wouldn't be your real friend if I was."

"Are you sure you're not part of a novel?" Johnny asked suddenly, and Amaya rose both her eyebrows in confusion. "Sometimes you look like…I don't know, like an angel I guess. You forgive everyone no matter what they do."

"No, I give them a second chance." the crimson-red eyed girl corrected with a small shake of her head, "That's different. Like I said, every illness makes people think about their priorities, and I am no different."

"Is that why your team didn't try to participate in the World Tournament?"

"No; the Icy Winds were thinking about going, but Daisy's mother needed medical assistance, and we couldn't force Daisy to leave her mother." Amaya answered, "And then I had another attack, and the girls refused to go without me. Sometimes I think they were foolish, but I couldn't make they go alone either."

"Speaking about that team of yours, where are they?" Johnny asked, looking around, and Amaya smiled.

"Macha took them to the zoo; apparently they want to know more about Portugal, and my sister thought it was a good place to start. They left in the morning, and are probably on they way back home now."

"Oh, I see they didn't waste time to go see their families again." Johnny joked, but he went silent when Amaya glared at him, "What? It is true!"

"I don't think you would like if I told you I had go see the monkeys, and say that one looked incredibly like you." the young woman said, and Johnny mumbled a 'you're right'. "Anyway, there's other thing I wanted to ask you. Are you leaving tomorrow, or not?"

"Already missing me, are you?" Johnny asked, and Amaya rose an eyebrow, "Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow morning. My mother called me saying I am to meet a girl from England."

"Oh, she's trying to find you a wife!"

"No, she just wants me to meet her." Johnny disagreed, and Amaya smiled at the blush on his pale cheeks. "She said the girl is called Natsuko Marjan, and that for my luck the girl doesn't speak much."

"Aww, I bet she'll do wonders to you." Amaya retorted laughing, "Just don't forget to invite me to the wedding all right? I can hardly wait to see you waiting for your future wife close to the altar."

"You're not helping; you know that don't you?" Jonathan asked in a hiss, but all Amaya did was smirk, "And what about you? As far as I know, you haven't shared one word with Ivanov. When are you planning to go talk to him?"

"I am not sure." Amaya said, her smirk now replaced by a frown, "I am not even sure if I want to talk to him."

"Why's that?" Johnny asked, and when she felt a light pressure on her hand Amaya looked at the Scottish boy in the eyes, "If you ask me Ivanov would have never come here if he didn't have something to tell you, but if you allow me to give my humble opinion I don't think he'll give the first step. I believe you have to be the one to go to him."

"Since when did you become such an expert in this department?" Amaya joked, and slowly Johnny raised her hand before kissing her knuckles.

"Since I meet you." he whispered, and now it was Amaya's turn to blush slightly at the words. "Don't wait for Ivanov; if you want to understand what's going on between you two, go to him. Punch him like you did during the Portuguese Tournament, and knock some sense in his thick head if you need."

"Hey, who knows?" Amaya asked suddenly, and Johnny blinked at same time he lowered her hand "Maybe a slap can make wonders."

* * *

With an inaudible sigh Macha looked around; Xylia, Max, Riku and Enrique were sitting on the four seats behind her; Daisy, Lee, Antonia and Michael were sitting on the four seats beside her, and she was sitting not so comfortably beside Kai and across Tala. She could not understand why all of her friends were having the time of their lives, while she was forced to stay in the shadows just because Kai could not understand what had happened.

Macha herself could not comprehend why she had told him about her crush, but the truth was that she had, and now all she could do was move on. All she could do was try to ignore her heart – that was beating incredibly fast – and try to act as if nothing had happened.

The problem was that was easier said that done.

"Hum…so, did you guys have fun?" Macha asked looking at the four young adults beside her, who immediately started talking all at same time about the day they had had. "Whoa, calm down, I can't understand!"

"Where are you going to take us next?" Michael asked, and Macha thought for a minute, "And don't forget the gastronomy. Ever since I told the All-Stars I was coming here none of them stopped talking about the Portuguese food!"

"That's a great idea." Macha mumbled, tapping her index finger against her chin, and everyone stared at her. "I am going to take you to a restaurant tomorrow, that serves traditional Portuguese food."

"Do they have pasta there?" Max asked suddenly, and the purple haired girl looked over her shoulder before nodding, "Cool! I hope they are as good as the ones I used to eat in Japan."

"You can't stop thinking about food, can you?" Xylia asked, and the blond laughed nervously. "Hey Macha, do they have chocolate cake?"

"And you still talk about Max." Riku mumbled shaking her head, and the black haired girl shrugged sheepishly. "You will never change, will you?"

"I thought the beauty of friendship had to do with accepting people by who they are." Enrique commented suddenly, but Riku simply crossed her arms and look away, ignoring him, "Aww, you can't possibly be mad at me!"

"And why not? You spent the whole day hitting and flirting with girls." the black haired girl hissed, glaring at the Italian boy. "You are still a playboy Giancarlo, and to imagine I had thought the World Tournament had made you more humble."

"Aww c'mon principessa, don't say those things." Enrique pouted, but Riku simply looked away and started a conversation with Xylia, "Aww, please Riku, don't ignore me like that. Pleeeease…"

"Go to hell, Giancarlo." the young woman snapped, and Enrique looked down, and he did not look up even when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Just give her five minutes, and she'll be kissing you like there's no tomorrow." Macha whispered to the boy's ear while being careful enough for no one else to hear her, and in seconds the blond was grinning.

When she noticed she had done what she had to, Macha sit straight on her seat but not before noticing Kai was watching her by the corner of his eyes. That kind of gaze had always made her uncomfortable, but the fact it was the coloured haired boy who was looking at her was not helping either.

"Do you want to say something, Kai?" Macha asked as everyone else proceeded with their own conversations, but the Russian boy simply grunted "If you do, say it; don't expect me to start guessing."

"I have nothing to tell you." Kai growled coldly, and Macha sighed before gazing outside; the train was moving fast, and she knew they would arrive to their train-station in a matter of minutes.

"Well, forgive me for disagreeing." the acid-blue eyed girl heard herself speak, and Kai looked at her again while Tala continued to look through the window, ignoring everything that was happening. "Ever since I went to Russia that you have been acting like this."

"Hn, this is my personality, you should be used to it by now." Kai grunted, and Macha clenched her left fist, "If you don't like it, don't talk to me."

"I bet it has to do with Hakashi." Macha remarked, and Kai glared at her, "And your reaction just proved I am right. If you wanted to be with her, all you had to do was go after her."

"I don't want to talk about it." Kai warned coldly, and the purple haired girl crossed her arms against her chest. "I don't want to talk about that annoying girl."

"Right, and I'm Santa Claus." Macha retorted sarcastically. "Heavens Kai, you should stop lying to yourself. I knew you were hiding something, but I never thought it was something concerning a girl. What's the big deal by admitting you like her?"

"I am not going to admit a lie just because you want me to." Kai hissed, his cold scarlet-red eyes locked with Macha's acid-blue ones. "Hakashi has nothing to do with this; you were the one who spoke things you shouldn't."

"What are we talking about? About the fact I confessed I had a crush on you?" Macha asked, her courage and boldness surprising her. "Listen Kai, I would have never said it if you had not implied I was going on with an old friend from the orphanage. You were the one who made me say it."

"Hum Macha, aren't we supposed to leave now?" Daisy asked in a weak voice, apparently not sure if she should interrupt the conversation.

Even though it took her some seconds Macha managed to look away from Kai, and stare through the window only to nod. Then, as the group approached one of the doors of the train, the young Russian girl could not help but think about the conversation she had just have with Kai. Her plan did not involve her situation with the coloured haired boy, but it seemed as if he was not to leave Portugal until they discussed about what had happened in Russia.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. A Hug From The Stars

**Disclaimer:** You know it people!

»«»«»«

I want to thank **SGCred**, **brainlesschic**, **HeartlessDevil**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **kai's grrl**, **bladebreakers**, **Mei Otsume** _and _**Unreal Wanderers** for your reviews, but more importantly your support. Oh, and someone asked me if I was going to write more of Until Death Tears Us Apart soon, and my answer is…I will try (not what you were expecting, I bet), but I cannot give you a date. Sorry for not being able to give you more details, but when I'm not certain, I rather not say much.

Thanks everyone!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 3**

A Hug From The Stars

When the Icy Winds and the boys returned home, tension grow up in a second. Amaya was still with Jonathan, and despite his cold exterior everyone did notice Tala shifting uncomfortably when he stepped inside the living room. However, it seemed as if Amaya was not worrying about it since she quickly proceeded in asking what they thought about the zoo and if they had enjoyed the trip.

"Well, no, the sea lion didn't kiss me." Xylia mumbled, with her arms folded against her chest "I still cannot believe it decided Kai deserved a bit of affection."

"C'mon sweetie, you can't think about that forever." Max said, and the black haired girl looked at him by the corner of her eyes before answering.

"Watch me."

"But did you have fun?" Amaya questioned, and everyone nodded before beginning to ramble about everything and nothing at same time "I can see you are excited. Where are you going tomorrow?"

"No way, this time you're coming with us." Riku said suddenly, and the ocean-blue haired girl turned to her "Macha is going to take us to a restaurant, so we can taste a bit of your so famous Portuguese food. And we need a Portuguese expert to talk about it."

"So now I'm an expert, huh?" Amaya asked, and her friend nodded "Ok, I will, but you have to promise you'll stay away from sugar. I really don't want to know what would happen if all of you decided to go hyper while we're in the restaurant."

"You simply have no faith in us." Tone said, sounding hurt "Just admit it; I am prepared to hear it."

"Actually, I just don't want to see you doing things you end up regretting later." Amaya explained with a short nod "After all, I don't think you want people to see you dancing tango like you did during the Portuguese Tournament."

"Argh, do you really need to remind us?" Xylia groaned, and while Daisy giggled, Amaya chuckled and Macha smiled "Heavens, I thought we were never to talk about it again."

"Actually, _you_ thought we would never talk about it again, but people all over the world watched you having fun in front of everybody." Amaya laughed "Serves to show how you can be when you have too much sugar in your blood."

"But think about it, if it wasn't for sugar, we wouldn't have fun!" Tone exclaimed, and Xylia glared at her "What?"

"You just didn't say what you just said did you?" the black haired girl asked, and her friend blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Forget it, it's of no importance." Michael spoke suddenly, but he could not help but sweatdrop when both girls glared at him "Hum…hehe…please, lets forget about that hum…incident, and try to hum…think about what we should do next."

"I agree with Michael, please Lia calm down." Max said, and after a few seconds staring at Tone, the black haired girl sighed and looked at the blond before nodding "That's my girl."

"Oh, shut up." was all Xylia said in a low voice, but when Max winced expecting to be hit the young woman snuggled closer to him, and stared at Amaya "So, what are we going to do now?"

"Actually, Jonathan was just leaving." the crimson-red eyed girl said in reply, and Johnny nodded in agreement "So why don't you decide that with Macha, while I take him to the door?"

Before someone had the time to reply, Amaya grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him away from the group, and into the hall. Once there, the young woman walked towards the front door, and turned to her friend with a smile.

"Thank you, Jonathan, for spending the afternoon with me." Amaya thanked before kissing the boy on the cheek "And I was not joking when I said I am going to wait for the invitation for the wedding."

"Humph." was all Johnny said in reply, causing Amaya to smile "Just worry about yourself Fonseca, and don't do anything foolish. And for the record I am not just talking about staying away from the hospital."

"Yes, daddy." Amaya joked before pulling the young man into a tight hug "Sorry for not being able to go to the airport tomorrow, but if I had known I would have so many guests this week…"

"Don't worry about it, just take care of yourself." Johnny said still not returning the hug, but when Amaya was about to step backwards, he wrapped his arms around her waist "And if that cyborg hurts you, you can be positive I'll come back just to have the pleasure of kicking him."

"Don't worry about that now, and don't you forget to tell me all about Natsuko." Amaya said finally stepping backwards, and slowly she opened the front door "Thank you again Jonathan, for everything, and please call me as soon as you arrive to Scotland."

"I will." Johnny said as he walked towards the door, and before Amaya could react he kissed her on the cheek "I'll talk to you later."

With a smile Amaya said her farewell, and it was only when Jonathan stepped inside the lift that she closed the front door. Then, she made her way towards the living room, and blinked when she noticed everyone was staring at the TV and that neither Macha nor Tala were there.

"What's going on?" Amaya asked, stopping beside the sofa and she noticed that Riku, Lia and Tone were sitting on the floor "What are you preparing, and why are you staring at the TV as if waiting for something to come out from it?"

"Well, Enrique here finally got the terrific idea of us seeing an horror movie." Lee started, a hint of sarcasm clear on his voice, and Daisy shifted closer to him "And for looks of things, we'll all end up sleeping here."

"Right, and where's Macha?" Amaya asked, looking around only to see Kai leaned against the wall that was across her position.

"You're not really expecting us to see a movie without popcorns, are you?" Michael questioned back, and the Portuguese girl gazed at him "A real movie deserves popcorns and drinks. Macha just went make sure nothing is missing."

"And before you ask, Tala went to the balcony." Max added with a small smile, and Amaya rolled her eyes "I think he needs someone to talk to, so why don't you go?"

"Since when did you start playing matchmaker?" the ocean-blue haired girl inquired, and slowly Max rested his hands on Xylia's shoulders since the girl was leaned against his legs.

"Ever since I meet this girl." the sapphire-blue eyed boy replied matter-of-factly, and Amaya would have rolled her eyes again if Macha had not appeared carrying two bowls with popcorns "Cool, the food is here!"

"Hum…Amaya, aren't you going to watch the film with us?" Daisy asked when she noticed the leader of the Icy Winds making her way to the balcony that was connected to the living room.

"Of course not, she and Tala have some unfinished business to take care of." Enrique smirked, but Amaya simply sent him a glance before walking past the closed green curtains, and in seconds she was inside the balcony. It was a closed space, since her mother had asked to close it when Amaya was a child in fear she could fall down, so in order to breath some fresh air you had to open one of the windows. And that had been what Tala had done, since his arms were resting on the window's frame, his deep eyes locked with the sunset.

What she was supposed to say, Amaya did not know, and for the first time in her life she was actually afraid to speak.

»«»«»«

With a thoughtful frown Macha looked away from the closed green curtains, and glanced over her shoulder; Kai had silently refused to sit with them, but she knew he was looking at the TV. At least, she hoped so, but being Kai Hiwatari one could never be sure.

When she had seen Amaya walk towards the balcony, Macha knew that meant she was going to talk with Tala. About what the purple haired girl did not know, and she was certain it was not the time to make questions; besides, she had some business to take care of too. Since the film was not exactly what she was expecting, Macha managed to stand up from the armchair, and slowly made her way towards Kai's still form; she did not know what she was going to say when she reached him, but if there was something Macha had learnt during the two weeks in Russia was never to think when she wanted to express something.

That had only lead to problems.

"Hey Kai, hum…do you think we can at least give it a try?" Macha asked nervously, mostly because the young man's eyes were shadowed by bangs "I-I don't want to interrupt you in case you're paying attention to the film, but…"

"Hn, lead the way." Kai interrupted in his cold voice, and Macha gulped before nodding.

With an inaudible sigh Macha motioned for Kai to follow her, and in few seconds they were inside the room she shared with Amaya and Xylia. When Macha had seen Kai closing the door however, all strength she could be feeling disappeared as she realised they were now blocked from the world.

When she had see Kai battling against Brooklyn for the first time and lose, Macha had promised herself she would do everything to aid him. But when Kai faced Brooklyn for the second time and won, Macha understood that no matter what she did Kai did not need her. The Russian girl knew he simply needed someone who could give him what he wanted, the final battle and the title of best beyblader.

And obviously Tyson was the only one who could allow him to reach that goal. Tyson and Kenny, since the genius had proved his value when he fixed Dranzer…when he returned the wings to a dying phoenix, helping it to reborn from the ashes again. Helping it to become the fascinating animal it was.

"Hn, you have something to tell me, I presume." Kai spoke suddenly, and Macha snapped from her thoughts. However, when she looked from the floor to the Russian boy, the purple haired girl noticed for the first time the blue earring he was wearing on his left ear. An earring just like hers…

"I-I…. actually, I just…" Macha trailed off in order to take a deep breath, but when her eyes meet Kai's she looked away "I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine." Kai deadpanned, and Macha glanced at him before looking down again "Is that all?"

"I also wanted to say that I am sorry." the purple haired girl whispered after long minutes when Kai was about to reach for the doorknob, but he continued with his back to her "I was an idiot, and…I hope you're happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, turning around when Macha stepped forward in order to leave the room "This better not be about Hakashi."

"I was talking about you, actually." the purple haired girl corrected, her heartbeat speeding when Kai turned completely towards her. He was a bit too close "During the Portuguese Tournament, you…I don't know, started to understand emotions, but with the World Tournament you…you changed."

"We all did."

"Your case is different." Macha disagreed "Your and Tala's. Maybe it's my fault; maybe I expected too much; maybe I dreamt too much, but…I thought you had allowed yourself to feel."

"I am not as heartless as you think, but I am not going to say sorry just because I'm not who you expected me to be." Kai growled, and Macha licked her lips in nervousness.

"I am not trying to change you, Kai, I'm simply trying to understand you." the acid-blue eyed girl confessed in a soft tone of voice, and Kai grunted "But I know you don't want anyone to do that, so I'll just stop."

As Kai's scarlet-red eyes seemed to hypnotize Macha for what seemed to be an eternity, the purple haired girl could not help but feel guilty. Kai had always been a cheerful child, always trying to make her happy, but now…now he was simply different. Different from the Kai she had met during the Portuguese Tournament…different from the Kai that had faced Brooklyn Kingston twice.

When Kai broke the eye contact Macha did not know nor had the girl notice when he had walked out of the room. All the Russian girl knew was that seconds later she was alone, tension still hanging on the air.

"I hope Amaya has better results than me." Macha mumbled before raising her hand, and grab the golden pendant hanging on her neck "Please Amaya, don't do anything foolish."

Little did Macha know that her pray was not to be heard…

"I can see your barriers are up again." Amaya commented, her eyes focused on the dark sky, but Tala did not reply, "Don't tell me your ego has been affected too?"

"What do you want, Fonseca?" Tala asked in his icy voice, and slowly Amaya adverted her attention to him before smiling "Are you happy now that I have been completely humiliated?"

"No actually, I just wanted to make sure you're all right." the ocean-blue haired girl corrected, and Tala glared at her "You see, I was right all along. You are more than a boy who was turned into a cyborg."

"I am not a weakling." Tala hissed, turning to his side so he could face Amaya, who crossed her arms against her chest.

"No, you're just a real idiot." the girl retorted, and Tala growled "And keep your claws down, you were the one who fought Garland."

"Don't y-"

"To show that you believe in something." Amaya finished, and Tala looked away "Honestly Ivanov, you should let people stop talking; it's rude when you interrupt them."

"I can't see a person here, can you?" Tala questioned coldly, and Amaya rolled her eyes "Don't waste your time talking to me, Fonseca, I think you have better things to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaya asked, but Tala did not reply, "Look, I don't have time for this, I just wanted to say I was worried about you, but now I can see it doesn't matter."

"Humph, and why were you worried about me?" the crimson-red haired boy inquired, and Amaya sighed before staring at his aqua-blue eyes…the ocean depths that were always present in her mind…

"Don't tell me you forgot what was your condition after facing Garland?" Amaya asked though it sounded more like a statement "And I don't care if it is hard to believe in it, but I _was_ worried about you."

"I can't see why."

"Because you're an idiot, that doesn't care about what happens to him as long as he gets what he wants." the Portuguese girl remarked, and Tala rolled his eyes "But I just wanted to tell you that, and one more thing; I felt proud of knowing you when I saw you fighting for your beliefs."

"I don't need your pity." Tala snarled, and Amaya took a deep breath before looking through the window beside her for a second.

"I can see you haven't changed one bit." the crimson-red eyed girl started, but Tala simply looked at the sky at same time an icy wind entered through the window "But fine, next time I won't tell you anything."

"Why are you here, Fonseca?" Tala finally snapped, his cold eyes now resembling to two icebergs, and Amaya stopped for a second, her arms resting on her sides.

"Are you sure you want to know?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked, and when Tala's eyes locked with hers, the girl got her answer "Don't say I didn't warn you."

With those words Amaya gave one step forward, and wrapped her arms around Tala's neck, pulling him into a hug, The Portuguese girl knew he was surprised by her actions, but for people of her country it was just common to show affections. Besides, she had been honest when she confessed how proud she was, and that hug…that hug that only stars witnessed, had reassured Amaya that Tala was all right.

However, like she had expected, Tala did not return the hug, on the contrary, he just stood there, straight as a board. He seemed to be in shock, but Amaya could not blame him; in fact, she knew what was going to happen next.

"What are you doing?" Tala hissed, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders, and pull her off him "Don't touch me."

"You said you wanted me to say what I was doing here." Amaya answered matter-of-factly, and Tala growled although he had yet to lower his hands "But don't worry, that hug had no important meaning."

"What's wrong with you?" Tala questioned coldly "Hopefully this has nothing to do with the Portuguese Tournament."

"Why? You're scared I may be drowning in memories?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked with a smirk, "Are you actually worried about what I can be doing?"

"Hn."

"I'm not expecting you to love me, because I am not expecting to fall for you either." Amaya finally said, her eyes locked with Tala's "Love is just an illusion, and between us it would never become a reality."

Before Tala had time to answer Amaya left the balcony only to stop her tracks when she noticed everyone had fallen asleep. With a small shake of her head, Amaya turned to TV off not really wanting to understand how everyone could fall asleep during a horror movie. Then, she retreated from the living room only to return minutes later with some covers, and it was only after covering all of her friends that Amaya went to her room.

"Macha? What are you doing here all by yourself?" Amaya asked as soon as she walked inside the room, and saw her sister on the bed, hugging her legs.

"I talked to Kai." the acid-blue eyed girl replied in a whisper, and Amaya quickly closed the door of the room before approaching Macha "And it id not go as I expected."

"You know you still have to tell me what happened while you were in Russia, right?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked, and Macha nodded "And you also know that while you don't, I'm not sure of what to say; but I also don't want you to tell me just because I'm telling you to."

"I know, but I guess it doesn't really matter." Macha said, and Amaya sit down beside her with her right leg under her "I...when I was in Russia I met two girls, twins actually, and one of them just adores Kai to death. She's gorgeous, and I knew I would never stand a chance so I kinda started being by myself until the day I decided to go ice-skating, and I was surprised when I met an old friend of mine. He had lived on the orphanage with me, and stood there after mom and dad adopted me, but after two years he found a good family."

"So we're talking about a boy." Amaya stated, and Macha nodded "Does this boy have a name?"

"Maksimillian. Maks for short." the purple haired girl added quickly, and her sister nodded "Anyway, since you know I am _outstanding_ when with ice-skates, before I knew it I had slammed against him. I spent the whole day with him, talking about those years in One Winged, and talking about how everyone else was. Before I knew it Maks was taking me home, where Kai was, and I dunno…Kai saw me with him, and ever since then started acting worse than usual."

"And what happened afterwards?"

"On the last day I accepted Maks' invitation to go drink a coffee, as a way of being together one last time, and before I knew it Kai was also there with Leiko. Hum…the twin I told you about." Macha explained, and Amaya nodded "Kai just glared at us, and before I knew it I was telling him he had no right to follow me everywhere, and that if he did like me as much as I did like him he would trust me."

"In other words, you told Kai you like him." Amaya summarized, and Macha blushed "And knowing Kai as I do, he didn't talk to you ever since, and only glared at you."

"Actually, he took me to the airport, and said goodbyes, but we never talked about that…incident ever since." the purple haired girl confessed, and Amaya shook her head before smiling "Porque estás a sorrir?" ("Why are you smiling?")

"Eu diria que o nosso amigo Kai está com ciúmes." ("I would say our friend Kai is jealous.") Amaya commented, and her sister flushed a deep red "Aww, parece-me que essa informação agrada-te." ("Aww, it seems to me that information pleases you.")

"Cala-te." ("Shut up.") Macha growled, smacking her sister lightly on the arm, her cheeks still bright red "Estás sempre a gozar comigo." ("You're always making fun of me.")

"Oh, mas não estou." ("Oh, but I am not.") Amaya replied, shaking her head slightly "Tu é que és como um livro aberto, minha cara irmã." ("You're just like an open book, dear sister of mine.")

"Argh, eu odeio-te." ("Argh, I hate you.") Macha mumbled, and the ocean-blue haired girl beside her laughed at the words.

"Of course you do." Amaya said before falling on the bed on her back "You know, you still need to explain me what the boys are doing here. I mean, the girls I understand, they wanted to come here but the boys? And don't tell me it's only because you missed them."

"Well, hum…" Macha looked down at her hands, the blush on her cheeks now turning pink "We just wanted to see how you and Tala would react if you saw each other. I mean…we were all hoping he could help you, but I guess I'm the one to blame."

"Help me?" Amaya repeated, sitting down again with her left knee rose "What do you mean to help me? Macha Lyovsky if you asked them to come in order to convince me to make the operation…"

"No! I was just…hoping Tala could help you to think about it." Macha interrupted not meeting her sister's eyes "I just wanted to understand why you refuse to do the operation, and since Tala left from Portugal without a proper goodbye I thought this was a good way to try to make two things at same time."

"You had no right to do that." Amaya said in a low voice, and Macha winced apparently waiting for a lecture "I am not going to give you a sermon, but I'm definitely not going to forget this for a long time."

"Are you…mad at me?" Macha asked, and Amaya pulled herself closer to her sister before sighing, and put a lock of hair behind her ear "Because if you are leave the girls out of this, they just wanted to see the guys. Well, of course they liked the idea of inviting Tala, but please don't blame them too."

"I am not blaming anyone." Amaya interrupted calmly, and slowly Macha looked up "But next time you want to understand my decisions don't plan something like this. Just ask me."

"I know, and I'm sorry." the acid-blue eyed girl whispered, still gazing at her sister "Can you forgive me?"

"Não há nada para perdoar." ("There's nothing to forgive.") Amaya replied matter-of-factly before standing up, and Macha looked down "Vamos dormir. Amanhã vai ser um longo dia." ("Lets go sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.")

Without looking at her sister again, Amaya walked towards the closet, and took her pyjamas and pillow from inside. Then, she dressed up, but when she sat down on her bed she noticed Macha was still staring at the floor.

"Macha, I was being serious, I am not mad." the Portuguese girl reassured, and the purple haired girl looked at her before nodding "Now rest."

With a small nod, Macha also went to grab her pyjamas and pillow, and after a few seconds Amaya lay down, and turned her back towards her sister. She did not know what was going to happen on the next days, but one thing was for sure; she knew problems were to come with the rays from the sun.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. The Light Of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **You know that I own the plot, all characters except for the ones I mentioned on the first chapter.

»«»«»»

I want to thank** Mei Otsume**, **bladebreakers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **SGCred**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **Princess Viv**, **HeartlessDevil**_ and _**WalkingDeathWish** for your reviews and support. I also want to thank all those who read the last chapters. Thank you all!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 4**

The Light Of Darkness

When Kai woke up he found himself sitting on the corner of a living room, his left knee rose while his elbow rested on it. For his surprise he had a shawl around his shoulders, and it was only then that he looked at the sofa on the opposite side of his position, and noticed everyone else was still asleep.

With an inaudible growl Kai stood up, put the shawl on a chair, and silently made his way towards the balcony. When he opened the glass-door the first thing the young man noticed, besides that being one closed-balcony, was that there was someone else already there. The day was clear with only a few white clouds, but the wind coming from an open window indicated that a storm was on its way.

Without saying anything Kai walked towards Tala's side, the cold wind now caressing his cheeks and hair. For the world they were not friends, and they truly were not; they simply understood each other. That was why Kai had told Hiiro in the World Tournament that there was no friendship between him and Tala; there was only a bond, entwined with memories from the Abbey.

"Why are you here?" Tala asked, but Kai just continued looking at the sky with his arms folded against his chest "Is it because of the girl?"

"I have not questioned your reasons, so don't question mine." Kai deadpanned, and Tala glanced at him by the corner of his eyes "I have not asked you if you had come because of Fonseca, although I have an idea it may be connected with it."

Suddenly the glass-door was opened, and both Russian boys looked over their shoulders, but when he saw whom it was Kai grunted. Wearing a pair of pyjamas purple baggy pants and a long-sleeved white shirt with a black phoenix on the middle was non-other than Macha Lyovsky herself, her feet covered by black slippers.

"Nice outfit, Lyovsky." Kai heard Tala comment as the purple haired girl rubbed her eyes sleepily; it seemed as if she had yet to realise who was looking at her.

"What the heck are you two doing in my house?" Macha asked with a startle, and while Tala looked back at the window again, Kai just continued to observe the young woman.

"Hn, you forgot they were watching a film?" the coloured haired boy asked, obviously referring to the group sleeping in the living room "That's what we're doing here."

"Well, sorry for thinking you would act like the outcasts you are, and be gone by now." Macha growled, pulling her bushy hair into a messy ponytail, but Kai simply stared at her "You know what? Sorry for asking. Please, go back to the anti-socials you like to be."

With that the acid-blue eyed girl turned around, and walked inside the living room only to be concealed by the closed curtains. Even though he would never admit it out-loud, Kai needed to confess he had never seen Macha snap at him like that, but it did not matter; their relationship was not the same, it never did really return to what it was before, so why did he care?

"Humph, you should talk to her." Tala spoke suddenly, but Kai simply focused his attention in the sky again "It seems to be you're in a complicated situation."

"Since when do you care about others?"

"You're trying to change the subject." Tala noted suddenly, his arms crossed against his chest, and slowly he turned to the other young man "I don't care about what is going on between you too, but on thing is certain; the last Tournament taught us more than we expected."

"When did you become a philosopher?" Kai questioned in his cold voice, but the crimson-red haired boy just stared at the white clouds with a small shake of his head "Worry about yourself."

_"YOU PERVERT!"_ a voice yelled from the living room right when Kai was stepping through the glass door. It was with an emotionless expression that the Russian boy saw Riku raising a hand, and slapping Enrique right on the cheek. Kai clearly did not care about what had happened, but Riku's flushed face indicated that Giancarlo had probably tried to approach her using his not so excellent methods, and on the way the two woke the rest of the group up.

"What the hell is going on?" Michael groaned when Tone fell off the sofa right on his back, her brown eyes gazing everywhere in alarm "Antonia, get off me right now! You're crushing me!"

"What's going on in here?" Amaya inquired, stepping inside the living room still wearing her pyjamas, and everyone stared at her. Enrique as sitting on the floor, rubbing his left red cheek while Riku was standing in front of him, still with her right hand on the air; Daisy was sitting Lee's lap, staring with wide-eyes at Riku; Tone, who had been sleeping leaned against the arm of the sofa, had slipped and fall down on Michael, and Xylia was still snuggling on her sleep against a blushing Max, since the two were lying on the floor.

"This…this playboy pinched my butt!" Riku exclaimed, pointing at Enrique, who looked at her.

"And on the process you woke up the whole house." Amaya stated before walking towards the middle of the living room, and rest her hands on her hips "C'mon guys, its time for you to go get ready. We're leaving in one hour."

"One hour? But I thought we were only going to lunch." Tone commented as she straightened up, but instead of standing up she just sat down on Michael's back "Where are you taking us, Rain?"

"You said you wanted to have some fun, so I'm just going to help you increase your appetite." Amaya remarked with a small mischievous smile gracing her features, and everyone looked around not liking the look on her face.

"What have you been planning while we were sleeping?" Riku asked suspiciously, but Amaya simply shook her head before leaving the living room "Fonseca, we deserve an explanation!"

"_You have thirty minutes to get ready, or I'm leaving without you!"_ Amaya shouted from the hall, and everyone stared at each other at the words. As for Kai, he simply leaned against the wall, and watched everyone slowly standing up before making his or her way towards the hall; he did not know why, but a feeling on his gut kept telling him something was to happen.

»«»«»«

She had never seen him feel so free as he felt now; never, in her whole life, had she ever seen someone smiling the way he did, and feel everything truly and with such passion. She knew it had to do with the fact he had always lived inside a cage from where only darkness seemed to bloom, and she could not help but smile at his delight. He was finally learning how to breathe deeply and appreciate even the smallest of all things, including those that cannot be touched or seen.

For the first time Brooklyn Kingston knew what life was and meant, and she was happy for being able to see his progress. He had learnt how to train to become a good beyblader, he had learnt how to enjoy people's company, and losing was no longer a nightmare that haunted him.

For the first time Brooklyn was allowed to experience what being an adolescent meant, and she felt honoured for being allowed to help him when he needed. She never thought she would be able to see him again, and she knew she would have not if she had not met the brother of the boy that had helped Brooklyn. It had been during on of his travels that Hiiro Granger had bumped into a nineteen-year-old girl, who quickly proceeded to ask him all things about BEGA, especially about Brooklyn.

And it had been with goosebumps that Tsukiko Miliani had embraced the opportunity to see her old friend again, and it was with a shy smile that she had walked towards the sand. She could remember so vividly how she had faced Brooklyn for the first time, after years of absolutely no contact; she could still feel the cold water of the sea bathing her naked feet and soaking the bottom of her jeans; she could still recall the confused expression on Brooklyn's face, but most important, she could still feel him pulling her into a hug. The first hug Brooklyn had allowed himself to share with someone.

"Tsukiko?" a gentle male voice called out, and a pair of garnet-eyes looked away from the clouds in the sky to lock with a pair of deep cerulean-blue ones "Are you all right?"

"Yes Brooklyn; sorry, I didn't mean to daydream like that." the nineteen-year-old girl said, her long silver hair falling down below her elbows in gentle waves "Do you need anything?"

"Well actually, I just slipped." the nineteen-year-old boy say, scratching the top of his ginger hair in embarrassment, his lips curled into a shy smile "I hum…I was wondering if you could help me..."

"Yes, of course." Tsukiko said before raising her hands, and slowly Brooklyn entwined his fingers with hers. The silver haired girl was conscious that the young man was still not used to human contact, so she usually would left space between them; however, when you are in an ice-rink teaching someone else how to skate, contact simply cannot be avoided.

"Ok, bend down just a little bit." the garnet-eyed girl instructed as she pulled Brooklyn to the middle of the rink "Ignore everyone else around us, and start moving your legs slowly as if you're a soldier. Don't try to rush things; just start slowly, and when you finally find your balance, try to move a little faster."

As she explained what Brooklyn was supposed to do, Tsukiko started pulling him as she skated backwards on the ice. Her eyes would look over her shoulder from occasionally while Brooklyn stared down at his legs before gazing at Tsukiko's, to see what he could be doing wrong.

"Do you remember?" Brooklyn asked suddenly, and Tsukiko looked at him but she did not stop pulling him as she continued to skate "The day we met? I mean…I didn't know you still remembered me."

"Don't be silly; you're someone people will never forget." the silver haired girl smiled, and Brooklyn's lips curled up in response "When I met Hiiro, I knew he was the only one who could help me, but I was the one with reasons to be nervous."

"You didn't seem nervous when we met at the beach." Brooklyn commented, and slowly Tsukiko released his left hand "I was the one who didn't recognize you at first. And I was surprised when you spoke just like the way we did when we first met."

"You're kidding me, right?" Tsukiko asked, now sliding to Brooklyn's side still holding his right hand, but the ginger haired boy shook his head "I need to be honest; when I saw you on the TV fighting Kai…your darkness scared me, but then you fought against Tyson, and…I saw it."

"Saw what?" Brooklyn asked, staring at the girl at his side, and slowly Tsukiko let go of his hand before sliding backwards "C'mon, what did you see?"

"Your inner light." Tsukiko answered simply with a small smile on her face, and before Brooklyn could say something the silver haired girl started to twirl on the same spot. It was only after a few seconds that she stopped only to notice Brooklyn was still looking puzzled at her "Yes, I saw your light, and I knew I had nothing to fear."

"What light? All I had to give to the world was darkness." the cerulean-blue eyed boy said, but Tsukiko shook her head so her long hair caressed her pale cheeks.

"I did, and they did too." the young woman said, pointing at something behind her, and confusedly Brooklyn looked over his shoulder only to freeze. Tsukiko herself did not know they were there, but now she could understand why Hiiro Granger had wanted so much to go to Portugal, and invite them to go with them; it was time for Brooklyn to face shadows from the past…

It was with a small smile that Tsukiko saw members from the Bladebreakers, the All Stars, the White Tigers, The Majestics, the Demolition Boys, and all the Icy Winds approach a few benches. When Hiiro had invited them to go with him to Portugal, it was with the excuse that Brooklyn needed to see other people and learn about other cultures; however, now that she was staring at the huge group, Tsukiko knew there was something else.

All the silver haired girl could wish as she turned her attention to Brooklyn was that no one – especially Kai Hiwatari – did something crazy. Brooklyn was changed, but Tsukiko did not know if they would allow him to show what was different in him.

"_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good" _**1**

"Hum…. I'm sorry, but is it just me, or that's Brooklyn Kingston?" Daisy questioned in a timid voice, and from beside her Lee laughed as he tried to tie up his ice-skates.

"What would Kingston be doing Portugal?" the Chinese boy asked in an amused tone, and Daisy glanced at him before focusing her attention on the ice-rink again "C'mon Petals, it doesn't make any se-"

"Darn it, it _is_ him!" Enrique interrupted suddenly, his dark-blue eyed widened in surprise, and everyone stared at the middle of the rink only to become silent. Right in the middle, standing besides a silver haired girl, was a young man dressed in a yellow t-shirt and white pants; his ginger hair was shadowing his eyes slightly, but everyone managed to see they were cerulean-blue.

"What in the world is he doing here?" Michael asked surprised, but when he stepped into the rink he slipped, and everyone stared at him only to sweatdrop; it had not been the fall that made everyone shake their heads, but the fact the American boy did not have his skates on.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tala asked as he turned to Amaya, who simply glanced at him before sitting down, and start putting her ice-skates "I asked you a question, Fonseca; did you know Kingston was here?"

"No, I didn't." the ocean-blue haired girl answered coldly, and in seconds she was already standing, ready to go skate "Now if you don't mind, I want to have some fun. You can stay there and sulk if you want, just don't bother me."

"Hum, Amaya?" Macha called-out when her sister was stepping inside the rink by using another entrance since Michael was still failing to stand up "Achas mesmo que devemos ficar aqui?" ("Do you really think we should be here?")

"I wouldn't worry about Kai, if I were you." the crimson-red eyed girl started, and Macha blushed slightly because she was positive the mentioned boy had heard Amaya "He knows how to take care of himself. Besides, you can just ignore Brooklyn."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Michael asked, but Amaya had already turned around, and for everyone's surprise she skated right to where Brooklyn was.

"Hello." the crimson-red eyed girl greeted as she stopped in front of Brooklyn, who simply stared back at her in silence "I'm glad to finally meet you; my name is Amaya Fonseca."

"Your name…it is vaguely familiar." the cerulean-blue eyed boy commented, and Amaya smiled before waving a hand towards the group that was still watching them.

"Well, maybe you heard about my team; the Icy Winds." the girl said, "We participated in the Portuguese Tournament, and we reached the finals. Unfortunately, the Bladebreakers won."

"Oh yes, of course, I remember now." Brooklyn said, and Amaya noticed a ghost of a smile gracing his features "You were the girl who battled against Tala. You went to the hospital afterwards, didn't you?"

"Yes, but there's no point in talking about that." Amaya said before glancing at the silver haired girl that was currently giving a full pirouette with only her right foot touching the ice since the left one was touching her knee. She had the weirdest feeling that she knew that girl from somewhere, but it seemed as if the memory was blurred…all that was flashing from the back of her mind was silver…

"That's Tsukiko." Brooklyn introduced, motioning for the garnet-eyed girl to come closer, and when she was face-to-face with her Amaya noticed one single garnet streak framing Tsukiko's right side of the face "Tsukiko, this is Amaya."

"I know; I saw the Portuguese Tournament." Tsukiko said with a small smile, that Amaya returned even though she was trying to recall from where she had seen the silver haired girl "It was amazing to watch how your team did everything they could to win; and you…what you did would not have been done for others."

"We all have our goals." Amaya replied with a small nod before turning to Brooklyn "I didn't know you were in Portugal. I thought you were training in Japan, like all the other members from BEGA."

"We all have our own paths to tread," the ginger haired boy explained, and Amaya nodded again in agreement "Every member from BEGA has found a reason to keep beyblading, and now everyone is on their ways to get better. But who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet on a Tournament."

"I would be honoured to have you as my opponent." Amaya answered with a smile "Anyway, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Nonsense, it was a pleasure." Tsukiko spoke up as the ocean-blue haired girl started to skate towards her friends "Besides, we'll probably end up bumping into each other again in this rink."

"You can say that again." Amaya said as she looked at both Max and Lee – who had slipped in the ice on their butts – and with a small wave she started to skate towards the fence "So? Who's going to be the bravest one, and come to the ice?"

"If I had known you wanted to kill us all, I would have stayed at home." Tone muttered as she grabbed the fence with both her hands since her feet were slipping on the ice in two different directions "Damn you Fonseca, why didn't you warn us?"

"If I had, you wouldn't have come." Amaya answered matter-of-factly, and Daisy – who was still sitting on a bench – looked at Antonia with a small chuckle.

"You know, she has a point." the brownish-blonde haired girl started calmly "Besides, just try to think about this as being training."

"Revenge!" Xylia shouted as she slipped on the ice, and fall on her knees before glaring at Amaya, who was looked back at her "This is revenge! I knew it was a bad idea to ask the guys to come here. I knew it!"

"That's not what you said when we mentioned Max was coming as well." Riku commented as she stepped on the ice-rink, and immediately grabbed the fence "I am going do _die!_"

"Don't be silly, of course you're not going to die." Daisy giggled as she stepped inside the rink, and raised a hand towards her black haired friend "Come, I'll teach you how to skate without falling."

"Since when do you know how to ice-skate?" Riku asked, gazing down at Daisy's stretched hand, and slowly she grabbed it "What have you been hiding from us, Carson?"

"Well, you forget I'm from Scotland. I have ever right to know how to ice-skate." Daisy joked before pulling her friend with her "Now don't look down, and start moving your feet slowly."

"Hey, I'm hurt." Lee said, and Amaya saw he was watching Daisy and Riku "I never thought you would forget me so soon."

"Aww Daisy, poor Lee is hurt." Riku mocked as she tried to not slip and at same time her grip on her friend's hands got stronger "Don't you want to go help the one who gave you an engagement ring?"

For Amaya's amusement at same time she lost her balance Daisy blushed ten shades of red, and in seconds she was sitting on the ice with Riku in front of her. It was a comic scene, because while the Scottish girl looked everywhere except at Lee, Riku was waving her arms around as she tried hard not to fall – which probably would end up happening in a few seconds –.

" Riku! I'll save you!" Enrique shouted dramatically, but when he stepped into the rink he laughed nervously, making everyone look confusedly at him. However, seconds later, every member of the group sweatdropped when the Italian boy slipped on the ice right on his butt.

"You know, if you're not sure how to skate, you should warn us." Macha giggled, appearing from behind Riku and rest her hands on her friend's shoulders "Don't think you're going to fall; you will end up doing so if you keep thinking about it."

"Wow, such a nice advice." Michael remarked sarcastically, and the purple haired girl rolled her eyes, "Now do you mind giving me a hand? I don't want to fall again, and break a leg thank you very much."

With a small shake of her head Amaya was about to skate away when she spotted both Tala and Kai standing in the dark, both with their arms pressed against their chests. She did not need to look behind her to know the two Russian boys were watching Tsukiko and Brooklyn; she knew they were between trying to have some fun (if they actually knew the meaning of the word), and simply leave. However, what Amaya failed to notice was the person that skated beside her until silver flashed in front of her crimson-red eyes.

"It was Hiiro." Tsukiko explained as she stopped in front of Amaya, her hands clasped behind her back "Hiiro Granger, Tyson's older brother. He has been travelling all over the world, teaching children from the poorest countries the beauty of beyblade, and it was by luck that I crossed his path. I met Brooklyn, and Hiiro told us it would be a good idea for Brooklyn to leave Japan for a while. He's different, he really is, and despite of everything he wants to talk with Kai and Tala."

"So, you want me to make those two actually go talk with Brooklyn." Amaya stated, and Tsukiko stood quiet for a second before shaking her head "What do you want then?"

"Brooklyn is a special person, we all know that except for himself." the garnet-eyed girl started calmly, and Amaya saw her glancing at someone behind her "He feels the need to talk with the guys; specially Kai and Tyson, but he fears what they may do."

"Well, I don't think you're going to take long to find out." Amaya said, now staring at Kai and Tala, and slowly Tsukiko turned around. At the moment the two Russian boys were making their ways towards Brooklyn, and in seconds everything was silent, and all eyes were focused on the same spot.

"Hn, Kingston." Tala growled, and Amaya watched Brooklyn looking up from his feet, since he was still trying to find his balance, to the two boys "What are you doing here?"

"I think our paths had to meet again." the ginger haired boy answered calmly, his eyes glancing from Tala to Kai "It is a surprise you to see you here. Is Tyson also with you?"

"Hn, why? Do you want to lose again?" Kai asked coldly, and Brooklyn stared at him before smiling which made the Russian boy blink in silent surprise.

"No, I want to thank him." the cerulean-blue eyed boy started calmly "Thanks to all of you I'm finally allowed to feel emotions. Thanks to all of you I'm finally human."

**To Be Continued…**

**1 - **Those two verses belong to the song **_For Good _- Original Cast Wicked**


	6. Flames of Ice

**Disclaimer: **I own the unknown characters (except for the ones mentioned in the first chapter) and the plot. Nothing else.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **SGCred**, **WalkingDeathWish**, **HeartlessDevil**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **bladebreakers** _and_ **arevelo** for your reviews and constant support. I would be lost without you.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 5**

Flames of Ice

"Ok, what's that again?" Max asked as he pointed towards a plate filled with different things was, and Amaya stared at where he was pointing before chuckling.

"We call it 'cozido à portuguesa', and don't make me translate it because it would sound weird." the Portuguese girl explained quickly "You should try it; it's very famous."

"Oh, cool!" Max explained with a cute smile on his face "I wonder what Tyson would do if he was here. I think he would try a bit of everything, because everything looks delicious!"

"Well, that's good to know." Macha giggled before sipping a bit of her drink, but when she was about to serve herself, she noticed two people who were not even looking at the food. Those two were, as expected, Tala and Kai, who seemed to be interested in watching both Brooklyn and Tsukiko.

During the time they had been at the ice-rink the two Russian boys had simply ignored Brooklyn; they had talked, but when the ginger haired boy had told them something unknown to everyone else, both Tala and Kai just skated away, and sit down on a bench. It had been the most awkward situation of the morning, but it seemed as if it was all gone. Which did not surprise Macha; the young woman knew food was the perfect excuse for her friends to think about something else.

However, the purple haired girl could not help but wonder if the tension between the three beybladers had to do with the World Tournament. No; Macha was positive it had to do with it, but what she could not understand was why they just continued to dwell in the past; everything was fine now, and Brooklyn did seem different, so why could not Kai and Tala accept it?

Could it be connected with the fact that while Brooklyn had managed to change, both Kai and Tala were still the same cold and emotionless people? Could the pressure that was hanging in the air be linked with that?

"Gee, I wonder if that juice is that good looking." Xylia commented suddenly, and Macha snapped from her daze only to see that the black haired girl was staring at her "Let me have a look at it, Lio."

"What are you talking about?" Macha asked in confusion, putting her glass on the table before grabbing the fork and knife before proceeding to eat, and her friend rolled her eyes.

"You were staring at the drink for five minutes; I thought it had something interesting in it." Xylia answered, and Tone smirked before glancing at Macha.

"Is there a fly in there?" the dark brown haired girl snickered, and Macha blushed slightly before mumbling something under her breath, and start eating.

"So, what are we supposed to do next?" Riku asked, her eyes locked with Amaya, who looked back at her "You're the Portuguese, so tell us what you have in store for us next."

"You're going to stay at home for the rest of the day, and before you ask, no, there is no disco tonight." the crimson-red eyed girl added when her friend was about to speak "And before you ask something else, tonight we'll just order some food, but if you want the guys can stay for the night. However, they'll be locked in the living room to make sure nothing happens during the night."

"Aww, you have no faith in us." Enrique said, and Amaya looked at him before raising an eyebrow "We're gentlemen! We would never do anything the ladies did not allow us."

"I believe that includes not pinching them while they sleep." Xylia commented, and besides blushing Enrique started to choke "Oh, was it something I said?"

"Don't be an idiot, Shiteru." Riku hissed at her friend "And stop reminding me of that awful moment, or violence will take place."

"Gee, next time you want to kill one of us warn us, will ya?" Michael asked as he hit Enrique on the back at same time Daisy handed the blond a glass of water, and Tone raised an eyebrow.

"And spoil the fun?" the dark-brown eyed girl asked back, and Michael sent her a surprised look "And before you ask nope, I would not stop one of the girls from killing you if you pinched someone. In fact, I would kill you myself."

"And you still say I'm violent!" Lee exclaimed with a small smile, and as everyone laughed Macha glanced at both Tsukiko and Brooklyn, and smiled slightly when she noticed they were listening to what was said. They were studying everyone, yet they did not speak, probably in fear of raising some discomfort.

"So, what about you two?" Macha questioned before she could stop herself, and both young adults looked at her "You said you're here because Hiiro said it could be a good idea; so what do you think? Are you enjoying your sojourn in Portugal? And where is Hiiro, anyway?"

"Actually yes, we are enjoying being in Portugal more than we believed." Tsukiko started calmly, putting a lock of hair behind her ear "We have been in Porto, and Faro, but we decided to stop in Lisbon. I need to confess I fell in love with the beaches; if they look so gorgeous during winter I cannot imagine how it can be during summer."

"I agree with Tsukiko." Brooklyn started with a small nod "We began up in the north, which is lovely, and went right to the south. Both parts are so different we even questioned ourselves if we were still in the same country."

"As for Hiiro." Tsukiko continued before shrugging "He said he wanted to…discover the country by himself, but something tells me he went in search for a girl. A special girl actually."

"A girl?" Xylia asked with an eyebrow raised, and Tsukiko turned to her "What makes you say that?"

"Well, when I met Hiiro for the first time he told me he was looking for something…for two things actually; the first was the real meaning of beyblade, and the second one had to do with the fact he wanted to see how strong bonds could be."

"Sorry, I don't think any of us is following you." Michael said, gazing at all of his friends before staring at the silver haired girl, who looked at Brooklyn.

"We don't know much either; all we know is that she's Russian." the cerulean-blue eyed boy said, and from the corner of her eyes Macha saw Tala tense "We don't know much, never thought about asking really, but why are you so interested in Hiiro?"

"Because he trained you." Amaya replied "And he did it because he wanted to show his brother how strong he could be if he wanted to. Hiiro did an amazing job telling Tyson what to do by making the BEGA team become stronger than before; it would be an honour to meet him."

"Well, if you want to meet him that much let me tell you he's coming to Lisbon on the 30th of December." Tsukiko informed, "We'll be leaving on the next day, and I think he wants to go back to Japan with us."

"And the girl?" Enrique asked suddenly "The girl he's searching for. Will she go with you?"

"I don't know." Tsukiko replied still in the same tone of voice, "But I don't think it matters. All I hope is that Hiiro manages to find whatever he's looking for. What happens afterwards is none of our business."

Suddenly something started ringing, and after an 'excuse me' Amaya stood up from her chair at same time she pressed her cell-phone against her ear.

"Hey Johnny!" the Portuguese girl greeted as she passed behind Tala, and with a small smile she left the restaurant. It was with difficulty that Macha managed to hide the smile that forming on her lips when she noticed the annoyed look on Tala's face when her sister said the name of the person with whom she was talking to.

"And does the girl have a name?" Enrique asked seconds later, and Riku immediately smacked him on the top of his head "Hey, what the heck is your problem?"

"How can you be such an idiot, Giancarlo, is a mystery I don't want to find out." the young Japanese woman growled before pressing her arms against her chest, and look away.

"Aww, c'mon principessa, I'm just curious." Enrique whined, as he turned to Riku with a pout "Don't you find it sweet to know Hiiro himself is finally going after a girl? During the World Tournament he didn't look like someone who was interested in girls."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lee asked with a blink, and he glanced at the rest of his friends "Is Hiiro gay?"

"I don't think so." Daisy whispered with a soft pink colour on her cheeks "I have nothing against it, but I hardly think Hiiro could be a-"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lee asked, turning to the Scottish girl and raise an eyebrow at her blush "Do you have a crush on him, or something?"

"No, of course not!" Daisy exclaimed before she could restrain herself, and Macha snorted when she saw her female friend fighting to find the proper words "You know I like you, and Hiiro is older, but hum…well, I don't…I can't deny he is good looking…"

"Daisy!" Lee exclaimed in shock, and the Scottish girl flushed in embarrassment "I cannot believe you just said that!"

"What? I still find you way cuter." Daisy timidly confessed, and now it was Lee's turn to blush.

"C'mon man, now it's the time when you kiss her!" Michael cheered with a wide smile "Just warn me in case you decide it's better to go look for a room. I don't think anyone here needs to know what two people have to do to show how much they _luv_ each other."

"Since when are you such a pervert?" Tone asked, but when Michael was about to reply she raised a hand "Wait, don't answer, I don't want to know. Just…keep those thoughts to yourself."

"Aww, don't tell me you wouldn't like to know what I have in store for you." the American boy whispered before kissing the girl on the neck, making her blush ten shades of pink.

"Hentai!" Antonia shouted, and various heads turned around in time to see the brown haired girl slapping the boy on the cheek at same time Amaya stepped inside the restaurant.

"What on earth is going on in here?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked, stopping behind Macha and on the opposite side of where her seat was "Why do I always find you hitting on someone every time I leave for five minutes?"

"He was being a pervert!" Antonia exclaimed, and after a roll of her eyes Amaya returned to her seat but not before putting her cell-phone back on her jeans' pocket.

"Is Johnny already in Scotland?" Macha asked, gazing at her sister, who smiled before nodding "And is everything all right? I heard that a tempest was reaching those lands..."

"He's great; Jonathan does not know the meaning of 'I'm not all right'." Enrique started before Amaya could say something "Unless of course he's snapping at someone, but since this is Amaya we're talking about…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" the crimson-red eyed girl asked, and Macha noticed Tala gazing at her sister by the corner of his eyes although he still had his usual cold mask.

"Well, we all know our dear old Jonathan McGregor still has a crush on you." Enrique stated with a small shrug "Well, he did at least; even when you two broke up he felt horrible, but of course this is Johnny we're talking about."

"Since when did you start caring about what Johnny does or nor?" Amaya asked "And if we were together; what do you have to do with it anyway?"

"Oh gosh, don't tell me you are!" Xylia exclaimed suddenly, with a shocked look on her face "I mean, honestly, you two have nothing in common. Besides, we all know y-"

"You don't know if Jonathan and I have something in common, or not." Amaya interrupted "Nothing stops me from starting to get interested in him again; in fact, he has been a real friend. Unless you forgot, he visited me every day when I was at the hospital, and boy didn't he call?"

"Well, that's true, bu-"

"I would appreciate if we stopped talking about my love life." Amaya interrupted, staring at Riku and not allowing her friend to finish the sentence "But don't worry, if I decide to give Jonathan a chance again, you'll be the first to know."

From her place Tsukiko could not help but notice Tala glancing at Amaya by the corner of his eyes, since she was sitting across him. She did not know much about the group, but she could see that Amaya was not being entirely serious; maybe the Portuguese girl was simply trying to get to her friends' nerves, but it was obvious she was also trying to send a message to the boy beside her.

"Hiiro was right when he told us they would be here." Brooklyn commented in a very soft voice so that only Tsukiko could hear him "Do you really think we'll be able to do what he asked?"

"As if." the silver haired girl started with a small smile "It's not that hard; the real problem will be to convince Tala to come with us. But I have the feeling Amaya won't mind giving us a hand; and we can ask Macha to help us with Kai too."

"Do you think they'll trust in us?" Brooklyn asked, and Tsukiko looked around before smiling when everyone started laughing at a joke Max had just told "I mean, Kai and Tala didn't like to see me here, and I don't think they are ready to trust in me…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." the garnet-eyed girl started, gazing at Brooklyn again, and slowly she rested a hand over his that was over his leg "You must believe everything will be fine, and as for Tala and Kai…just give them time. Everyone noticed you're different, you just need to start seeing that yourself."

»«»«»«

It was raining…

The fresh raindrops had taken everyone – except for Amaya and Macha – by surprise, since morning had been blessed with sun and timid chirps. And now it seemed as if a storm was coming closer, wind hitting the windows and making it seem as if they would break from time-to-time.

As an attempt to have some fun, the Icy Winds had had the amazing idea of playing some games. And even though both Antonia and Riku kept saying they knew how to respect their friends, they ended up coming with the 'original' idea of playing Truth or Dare. However, since Kai, Tala, Amaya and Macha had refused, the rest of the group ended up playing cards on the living room floor. As for Macha, she decided to go take a bath while Amaya prepared some hot chocolate in the kitchen with the presence of a quiet Tala, and Kai was simply standing in the balcony, watching rain.

With a silent grunt, Kai pressed his arms against his chest as he continued to stare at the dark clouds through a closed window. Though he was a bit surprised, the Russian boy had to admit he did not know Portugal could have such weather; not that he minded; in fact rain was probably one of his favourites.

Then, at same time Michael shouted a 'I won!' and started laughing as if he was a madman, Kai made his way out of the balcony and seconds later out of the living room. No one asked where he was going, and even if someone did, Kai would not even reply. Thankfully Tsukiko and Brooklyn had decided not to come despite Amaya's invitation.

Right when his mind was starting to wander in past memories, Kai made his way through a hall, which had three doors on the right side. In front of him was another door that – according to Amaya – lead to the bathroom, and since it was opened, Kai could say Macha had already left to her room. The problem was that Kai had not listen when Amaya had told the group to what did each door lead, so the first thing he did was approach the closest one to him.

When he opened it, Kai found himself facing a bedroom with a king-size bed right in the middle; on the wall behind it was a picture of two ten-year-old girls, and even though he just wanted to leave, Kai started to study the picture. The girl on the left, with her cheek pressed against the other girl's, had her dark ocean-blue hair falling down to her shoulders, her crimson-red eyes sparking with happiness. However, the girl on the right side was the one who managed to make Kai's lips curl into a ghost smile; with her bushy purple hair pulled into two French-braids and her acid-blue eyes staring at the camera with a smile gracing her features was Macha, just the way Kai remembered her.

With a small shake of his head, Kai closed the door again, but when he was about to approach the door in the middle he heard a sigh. A sad sigh actually, close followed by…a sob? With an eyebrow raised Kai made his way towards the third door, but when he was about to reach for the knob, he noticed it was slightly opened. Despite of everything, Kai decided to gaze through the small fissure, and what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. Standing in front of a huge mirror, with the towel opened so all he could see was her head and her naked back was Macha Lyovsky.

He could see she was staring at her reflection, and even though he could not notice it from where he stood, Kai did hear a second sob. If Macha was indeed crying, Kai did not know for sure, and he was not going to find it out so soon for obvious reasons. However, being the boy he was, cursed with the well-known teenagers hormones, Kai could not stop himself from gazing at Macha's naked back down to the her waist where the towel was resting; she was not perfect as the world expected everyone to be, but that was what made her so unique.

"And I still wonder why he doesn't look at me." Macha sighed suddenly, and Kai snapped from his thoughts, and stared at the young woman's face again. And for the first time Kai blushed slightly in pure embarrassment when he noticed Macha turning around, the white towel now covering her body completely.

With an 'hn' Kai turned around, and made his way back to the living room where everyone else was, still playing cards. Everyone except for Amaya and Tala that is, but instead of joining them, Kai leaned against a wall, now having an internal battle with himself.

Meanwhile, if someone stepped into the kitchen they would be surprised by the scene that was taking place inside; Amaya was in front of the stove, stirring milk with chocolate with a wooden spoon, and sitting on a chair beside the young woman, holding a small bowl and mixing eggs with sugar was non-other than Tala Ivanov.

"See? I told you it was not going to hurt." Amaya said with a small smile, but Tala did not look up from what he was doing "And don't worry, no one is going to come here and see you helping me."

"Humph, whatever." Tala growled, and Amaya looked up from what she was preparing to the crimson-red haired boy, and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Gee, I never saw you so happy and social." the girl commented sarcastically, still stirring the drink, but Tala did not even glance at her "Is there any particular reason for you to be ignoring me? Aside from the fact I threatened you to help me, you have been doing a terrific job making me feel invisible."

"According to what I heard, you didn't want us here, so why should I give you satisfactions about what I do or not?" Tala asked coldly, his icy aqua-blue eyes locked with Amaya's crimson-red pools "What do you want Fonseca? Aren't you happy with McGregor?"

"Oh, so all this has to do with Jonathan." Amaya retorted, turning fully to the boy, who looked away with an 'hn' "What is it with you and talking about him every time you're with me?"

"Well, if he is your boyfriend, you can't expect us to talk to you about something else." Tala snarled, standing up, and for the first time Amaya noticed he was taller…taller ever since the Portuguese Tournament, and now the top of her head only reached the top of his nose. Now even though she was 5'7 tall, the young woman was feeling short.

"He is not my boyfriend, but even if he was, why do you care?" Amaya asked, "He has been with me ever since the Portuguese Tournament, and the only time he left was during the World Tournament. He has always been there for me."

"Oh, so this is all about how long someone has to spend with you to befriend you." Tala smirked, placing the bowl on the counter, and Amaya rolled her eyes "So, how long does it take for things to go further?"

At that question Amaya clenched her right hand, but when she raised it in order to punch Tala, he grabbed her hand. Still smirking, and without releasing her, Tala leaned forward so his nose was inches away from Amaya's.

"You should be careful." the young Russian man started in a cold whisper "You seem to forget you're a weakling, and it was not because you caught me off-guard once that it means you can underestimate me."

"You're the one who shouldn't underestimate me." Amaya hissed before raising her left hand, but when she was just about to slap Tala, a third voice was heard.

"Hey Amaya, qu-" ("Hey Amaya, wh-") Macha trailed off, and the ocean-blue haired girl mentally groaned; she knew that from the door her sister would probably think they were kissing since Tala still had his face close to hers "Ups, sorry."

"Let me go, or I'll be forced to hurt you." Amaya threatened in a hiss, but it was in slow motion that Tala did what she had said, "If you have problems with me being with Jonathan, you should learn how to deal with them."

With that Amaya turned around, grabbed the bowl with a light cream that Tala had once hold, and continued with the preparations for the hot chocolate. Tala was still glaring at her, Amaya cold feel it, but seconds later he grunted and left the kitchen.

When she was alone, Amaya stopped what she was doing in order to close her eyes, and press a hand against her chest. A numb pain was running down her body, but the young woman could not help but wonder if it was not simply an effect of the conversation she had just had.

»«»«»«»«

Slowly a tanned hand knocked on an old dark green door of a one-story cottage. In front of it was a small garden with flowers and some olive-trees, and a dark green gate and a white wall surrounded the propriety. Silence ruled that place, probably because it was located in the countryside and it was dinnertime.

The sky was cloudy, and the smell of wet soil could be sensed anywhere, just like animals – from cows to horses, dogs to chickens – could appear from a corner at any time.

After a few seconds the front door was opened, and an old woman with grey hair and onyx eyes appeared. She was wearing a long black skirt that went down to her ankles with slippers, and a blue apron protected her white chemise from getting dirty.

"Posso ajudá-lo?" ("Can I help you?") the woman asked, and a tall man, whose light blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail smiled. Bangs covered his vision, but it was easy to notice the spark on his reddish eyes.

"Boa noite, eu ser Hiiro. Eu procurar uma rapariga." ("Good night, me be Hiiro. I look for a girl.") the tall man, dressed in dark brown pants and a matching jacket over a white shirt said "Ela ter vindo quando ser pequena." ("She come when she be small.")

"Não és português, pois não?" ("You're not Portuguese, are you?") the woman asked, and Hiiro shook his head in embarrassment "Espera aqui." ("Wait here.")

With a small nod Hiiro stood outside, watching as the old woman walked through another door across the one in front of him. He heard two voices speaking inside, but before he knew it, Hiiro felt himself freeze.

Through the door the old woman had used to disappear, emerged a nineteen-year-old girl dressed in hip-huggers red sweat-pants and a green t-shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt. Her reddish-orange hair was pulled into a high ponytail, but when their eyes meet Hiiro had to restrain himself from smiling.

They were the purest aqua-green eyes he had ever seen; gentle and warm in such deep way that made the girl look as innocent as a child. He had truly missed those eyes…

"Hello, may I help you?" the girl asked as she walked towards him at same time the old lady appeared behind her. Hiiro could not blame her for not recognizing him; three years had passed ever since they had last seen each other…three long years…

"Well, I'm hurt." Hiiro started in a playful way, and the young woman looked confused "How can you not recognize me? It has only been three years…"

"Hiiro!" the girl shouted suddenly before running towards the man, and as he laughed Hiiro opened his arms and hugged the girl while feeling her wrap her legs around his waist "I missed you so much! What brings you here?"

"Nothing special." Hiiro started, feeling the girl kiss him hard on the cheek as a wide smile graced her pale features "Only your twin brother."

"What?" the girl asked puzzled as she finally stood up, and Hiiro mentally sighed; that was going to be complicated "What happened to him? What happened to Tala?"

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Castle of Sand

**Disclaimer: **I own the unknown characters (except the ones you already know) and the plot.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Unreal Wanderers**, **Mina the Mischevious**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **HeartlessDevil**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **bladebreakers**, **SGCred**, **kawaii-kirei**, **arevelo **_and_ **WalkingDeath Wish**

**Chapter 6**

Castle of Sand

Everyone was fast asleep; everyone except for a certain dark purple haired girl, whose eyes were locked with her reflection in the bathroom's mirror. All Macha could examine was from her waist up, now with no clothes protecting her from the cold. Her acid-blue eyes were focused on her stomach, and sometimes they would focus on her breasts before staring down again and then at her flabby arms.

She was chubby, slightly over weighted, and not even exercise seemed to help though Macha had done gymnastic for five years, and swimming during six. When those had failed, the Russian girl just felt worse and stopped; beyblading was all she did now.

Macha knew she should not be complaining; compared to others she was more than lucky and blessed, but sometimes she just could not handle it. She hardly ever looked at a mirror, and when she did, all she wanted to was break it.

"_You're a fat girl, nothing else. And look at that hair! Honestly, do you really think Kai is going to look at you **that** way? Your eyes are more than enough to scare people away!"_

When that taunting voice echoed on her ears, Macha immediately dressed her pyjama's shirt, and walked out of the bathroom. If only she had not went to Russia…if only she had not told Kai about her feelings for him…

"_What the hell is your problem, Kai? Maks is only an old friend from the orphanage! If you liked me the same way I like you, you would trust in me, but I can see you don't."_

Every time she thought about that moment, Macha could not help but mentally kick herself. She knew the last thing Kai needed to know was that she had a crush on him – not that he would do something about it, anyway –. Macha knew she had done a mistake, but that had been an error she would never be able to fix. Kai knew about her feelings, and continued to do exactly what he always did in situations like that one, absolutely nothing.

When the World Tournament began, Macha had grabbed the phone so many times that she had lost count, but not even once had she been brave to make a call; a simple and quick call to ask how everything was. How Kai was…

However, when Kai had lost against Brooklyn, Macha knew she had no right to step into his life again. He was doing everything to stay on the Top 10 list of the best beybladers of the world (being now on the second place since the first still belonged to Tyson); Kai was giving himself to beyblade, and Macha knew he was happy that way.

He could be a loner, but Kai was just like a phoenix, dying but ready to reborn from the ashes after every new obstacle.

And Macha…she was nothing. Just a girl who could not help but be depressed by her physical appearance no matter how hard she told herself that was not the worse. No matter how hard she thought that being chubby and having a sturdy figure was not the end of the world or a deadly thing that just did not enter in her mind.

Sometimes Macha felt like a castle of sand, standing strong until a wave comes, and destroys everything. Then the castle is re-built but falls when another wave appears. It was like a cycle, but Macha was not sure if she wanted to make part of it; she was unsure about becoming obsessed with something that had not bothered her for years.

Slowly Macha stepped into her room where Amaya and Xylia were, and glanced at her sister's quiet form. Maybe inviting the guys had not been such a great idea, but now the purple haired girl did not know if that was because of what Amaya thought about the situation, or if it was because of Kai. Of what he could think now that he was conscious that she thought about him in other way; but more importantly Macha questioned herself about what would be the consequences of that week.

»«»«»«

Even though the night had been calm, Amaya felt herself shudder when – for a moment – she was unable to breath. Her eyes snapped open, but it was quietly that the ocean-blue haired girl turned to her side on the mattress, her back to her friends.

She was used to all symptoms of her illness (as people called it), but every time it happened Amaya could not help but question if that would be her last moment. And that was why she did not want to do the operation; she was not afraid to die. True, think about death was something that made her feel uncomfortable, but that was all because of her friends and family.

Sometimes, when she was down, Amaya would question herself if someone would miss her, and despite of everything, she knew they would. However, there was one person that made Amaya question about her death even more, and that person was Tala.

She wondered if Tala was going to miss her…to actually notice she was not there. Amaya often enquired if Tala even understood why she was doing it. Being a human who was forced to become a cyborg was supposed to make him fearless, but he was still a young man…a boy who had revealed that he had a heart during the World Tournament.

Slowly Amaya rested a hand against her chest, and closed her eyes while feeling her heartbeat. Tala had revealed his human side, and she was happy for him…now it was her turn to show why she wanted to keep her own heart.

It was without a sound that Amaya stood up, and made her way out of the room into the hall. She did not know why she was now feeling such need to talk to him, but she knew she had to do it before she lost courage.

With a deep breath Amaya grabbed the phone, and dialled a number; she knew the two Russian boys would be up, but the others would definitely be asleep. All she hoped was that someone answered the phone.

"Kai?" Amaya asked confused when a 'what?' was heard from the other side of the line "Hum, listen, tell Tala I need to talk to him. I'm going to pick him up in twenty minutes, ok? All right, thanks, bye."

When she hung up, Amaya started to chew her lower lip; she could only hope she had done the right thing. She did not know how much time she had left, and now every moment had become a treasure.

The small trip to the boys' apartment seemed to have taken an eternity to Amaya, as she continued to drive though the streets of Lisbon. She was not supposed to be in that situation; she was supposed to be studying for the rest of the first semester of school, but noooo, there she was, following what she now called 'damned feeling'.

How long it took for Tala to show up, and enter in the car Amaya did not notice, but when he first appeared at the entrance of the building was enough to make the girl realise she was in a dead end. There was absolutely no turning back, even though half of her brain was yelling she still had time.

"Good morning." Amaya managed to say in her normal tone of voice, when Tala sit down beside her, and grunted "Fast your seatbelt; if the polices makes me stop because of it, you're the one who'll go to jail."

"Hn, what do you want Fonseca, at nine o'clock in the morning?" the crimson-red haired boy asked coldly, right when Amaya was about to start the engine. With a sigh the Portuguese girl turned to Tala, her hands still on the steering wheel.

"I think it's time for us to talk." Amaya started calmly, her crimson-red eyes locked with Tala's "I just…we need to talk, and you know it…so lets do it, at least for the other's sakes; you know it was because of us that they came here on the first place."

"Humph, fine." was all Tala said, and with a ghost of a smile threatening to grace her features, Amaya started driving towards the only place she could think of.

»«»«»«

Everything had been going well, until a certain _someone_ decided to check on girls. Being in a country which language he did not know was no excuse for Enrique Giancarlo to stop showing his charm. And of course his habits were exactly what Riku needed to snap once and for all.

Even though it was ten o'clock in the morning, both Xylia and Antonia had asked if they could go play bowling. Since Macha did not have any idea in mind she figured it could be a good thing, and the girls quickly proceeded to call the guys.

Even though they were asleep when Xylia called – except for Kai since Tala was no longer at home – the guys did not take too long to get ready. Maybe the excitement was becoming something positive since it made everyone become punctual.

In an hour and half the huge group had finally arrived, and immediately went bowling. And since it was Christmas holidays many people had had the same idea, including girls that were wearing way too revealing clothes despite the low temperatures.

And those had been the type of girls that caught Enrique's attention, and the blond hastily ditched his friends in order to help them. Yes, because they did not have a clue about how to play bowling even though they had been doing a great job before the group had arrived.

And that had simply infuriated Riku, who did not even bother to hide her rage. In fact, when she noticed what Enrique was doing the black haired girl walked towards him, and punched him before walking away. Such realisation had not surprised any of the Icy Winds, but it did catch everyone else off-guard; including the Italian boy.

"You stay here, I'm going to see how she is." Macha instructed before going after her friend. She was the only one who knew that place so she would not get lost, on the contrary of everyone else. Thankfully, despite her condition Riku was walking at a slow space, and it did not take long for Macha to walk to her side.

"_Don't_ you even dare to talk to me," Riku warned coldly, and the purple haired girl nodded as she continued to walk by her friend's side "I can't believe he just discarded us like that! I mean, damn it, why do I have to fall for the wrong guys? Wait; don't answer that."

"Riku…"

"No; I should have known." the purple eyed girl sighed with a small shake of her head, before stopping her tracks in the middle of a huge crowd "I knew about Enrique's personality, but darn it, I couldn't help it. He just…sometimes he seemed to calm and easy to talk to. Argh, I should have known he would never change!"

"Riku, when you fell for Enrique you were conscious about his personality." Macha started, turning to her friend who looked away with a grunt "Listen, you accepted him by who he is; you fell for him because you saw a side of him no one else did."

"So what? He's a Casanova, Macha, he is not going to change." Riku started "I was an idiot when I thought he could actually try to get better. You saw it; he cannot see a woman wearing a skirt that he'll just grin and go after her. I don't want that kind of boyfriend."

"There is this song." Macha started quietly, and Riku slowly turned at her now with her arms folded against her chest "It's from a musical and is more and less like this – please, excuse my horrible voice – _'Because I knew you... I have been changed for good'._" **(1)**

"Humph, what are you trying to say, Lio? That I should give him a chance?" Riku asked, a hint of anger on her voice, but the acid-blue eyed girl shook her head "What are you trying to say then?"

"What I think doesn't matter, but if you really want to know I think you should give him one last chance." Macha started, and Riku snorted "Look, this is your decision, and your decision only, but there could be worse things. Enrique _does_ like you; on his weird way, but he does. And you know it. I know you are scared that he may hurt you b-"

"I am _not_ scared!" Riku snapped, "He's just an idiot! A dense, brainless, dim-witted bastard! I hate the fact I like him! I wish I could be like Xylia or Daisy. Hell, even like Tone! But _noooo_, I have to like Giancarlo, and feel my heart being torn every time he sees a pretty girl! Damn it, am I that ugly?"

"No." a voice answered suddenly, and slowly the black haired girl looked over her shoulder while Macha looked behind Riku, and the two girls saw it was Enrique. His cheek was incredibly red, and it seemed as if it would become swollen soon, but rather than that the boy was all right "Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"_Don't_ you _dare_ to talk to me Giancarlo! I am through with you! I'm tired of feeling my heart being stepped on every time you leave me alone for some other girl!" Riku shouted, and Macha noticed that many were glancing at them trying to understand what was going on "I wish I had never met you!"

"Don't say that!" Enrique begged when the purple-eyed girl was about to leave, and in a matter of seconds he was holding her hand "Please Riku, I…I am an idiot. You have every right to be mad at me, but please…please, don't leave me."

"You forget we're not even together, so I am not leaving you." the Japanese girl stated, staring coldly at the young man "I am just trying to rip every bit of what I feel for you from my heart. I am sick of this Giancarlo; I am not the type of girl who pretends not to see every slip her boyfriend does, and you, Giancarlo, have done enough."

"No, Riku, I…" Enrique trailed off, and Macha looked down; she felt as if she was just watching something too personal, so she stepped aside. However, it seemed that no matter where she was, she could still see and hear the fight between her friends "Please, I am no-"

"What, Giancarlo? I don't care about what you can possibly have to say; every time you say something, every time you _promise_ something you end up doing the opposite. I am tired of believing in you, and right now I'm too pissed off to care." Riku snapped.

"I…I cannot say I am going to change overnight, but…I want to try, with you." Enrique started when Riku stopped talking, and before the black haired girl could say something, he fell on his knees.

"Giancarlo, what the hell are you doing?" Riku asked in a low voice, and even from far Macha noticed her friend was blushing despite the shock and surprise "Stand up!"

"Riku, please, don't leave me." Enrique whispered, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist, and resting his forehead against her stomach. Now Macha knew they were making quite a show, and everyone around her friends had actually stopped to see what was going on.

"Enrique Giancarlo, get up right now!" the black haired girl shouted, a deep red colour all over her face, but when Enrique simply tightened his grip Riku growled "Fine, I forgive you. Now, stop thi-"

Macha could not help but smile when Enrique stood up when the girl said he was forgiven, and kissed her in a matter of seconds. It was then that the purple haired girl knew she had stood there for too long, and still with a smile gracing her features, she walked away.

»«»«»«

At the moment Amaya and Tala were in a small coffee shop, sitting across each other, waiting for the waiter to bring the two coffees Amaya had ordered. Nothing had been said during the trip there, but the Portuguese girl knew silence could not continue to be the only thing they shared.

As she chewed her lower lip, Amaya looked through the window beside her right towards the Tejo River. They were not far from the place where they found the crying boy during the Portuguese Tournament. The ocean-blue haired girl did not know why she had taken Tala there, but she did not want to find it out either. Then, after a sigh, Amaya opened her blue bag, and carefully took something from inside. She did not know if she should show it, but he deserved to see it again.

"Remember this?" Amaya asked, putting the black rose on the table, and Tala glanced down at it with his arms pressed against his chest "I still find it amazing to see how it's still so beautiful."

"Humph, why did you keep it?" the crimson-red haired boy asked in a cold voice, and Amaya rested her hand on her lap, leaving the flower on the table.

"Because it's important to me." the young woman started quietly, but before she could continue the waiter returned. In silence, he put the two coffees on the table, and after asking if anything else was needed, he went back to his work.

"Tala, I want to ask you something." Amaya started, looking at the Russian boy "And I need an honest answer; why are you here? I mean I understand the guys, but you?"

"Humph, you're so focused in trying to understand me, that you fail to see others may want to comprehend you." Tala grunted, and Amaya blinked in confusion "Why do you refuse to do the operation?"

"Always straight to the point, I see." Amaya commented, dripping a bit off sugar in her drink "I guess that's the best thing to be done at this moment, so answer this; do you know what a coagulum is?"

"A lump of material formed from the content of a liquid." Tala quickly explained in his cold voice, and Amaya stared at him for a couple of seconds before nodding.

"Yes, that's correct. Hum…well, I had one when I was twelve, right after finding out that my father was not only having an affair with another woman while he was still married with my mother, but that I also had a half-brother." the crimson-red eyed girl continued calmly "I took all medication and did every exam the doctors found necessary to make the coagulum disappear from the artery in my heart."

Slowly Amaya rose her drink, and took a sip as she gazed at Tala, and notice he was actually listening to her. However, the girl could not say if that had to do with the smallest interest he could have in her story – which she found difficult to believe in – or if he just did not have anything else to do.

"After that…no one can explain, I started having horrible pains, and most of them did not allow me to breath. Those pains are not the only reasons why my heart almost stops working from time-to-time, but no one can explain what caused such to happen." Amaya continued, still looking at Tala "As I grew up my mother made me do all types of exams, but every doctor just ended up saying the operation was the only thing I should do. And ever since the moment when I understood no one could tell what I have that I decided not to do anything about it."

"Hn, and why's that?" Tala asked, still without touching his coffee, and Amaya looked down at the black rose before staring back to the man's aqua-blue eyes.

"I just figured out it doesn't matter." Amaya started with a small shrug "Death…it scares me sometimes to think I can die at any minute, but its something I grew up getting used to. Besides, even if I do the operation no one can say for sure that the new heart is not going to be affected too."

"So all you're going to do is wait?" Tala questioned still in the same bored tone of voice, and once again Amaya shrugged before sipping a bit of her coffee "Humph, you're such a weakling."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I _am_ too weak to actually do what everyone expects me to, but this is my heart we're talking about. _My_ life." the Portuguese girl started calmly "I don't understand why everyone is putting all their faith in a surgery that is not going to happen."

"So, you're just going to sit and wait." Tala asked but it sounded more like a statement, and Amaya immediately shook her head before finishing her drink "Humph, why don't you do it?"

"Tala, you were turned to a cyborg, and learnt how to deal with it." the girl started, staring at Tala right in the eye "You learnt how to deal with your differences, with your…peculiar way of living, and all I did was follow your steps even though I never met you. The only differentiation between the two of us is that you're having a chance to live and feel."

"I don't want to feel." Tala snarled, something familiar flashing in his eyes, and Amaya did notice it although she had yet to process what it could be "I don't want to become a stupid human who thinks about nothing expect…his happy ending."

"I don't care about what you say, everyone wants to find a happy ending." the ocean-blue haired girl started, a smile threatening to grace her features "You, me, and everyone that's around us is looking for a light in this world; you may be scared to find it, but you told me once that you _are_ searching for your happy ending."

"I was out of my mind."

"No, you were becoming a real human being." Amaya retorted immediately "Like Brooklyn. He was so afraid to step away from darkness and face the real world, but Tyson, the Bladebreakers…heck, even Kai helped him to understand that there's more than living in the shadows. You don't have a reason to be afraid, and no matter how many times you say it, you _are_ a human being. You were one before Boris stepped into your life, and you have just proven you are still one."

"How?" Tala asked, and slowly Amaya rested her hand over the black rose over the table before staring at him again.

"Despite your cold mask, your hard exterior, I can see you have changed." the girl started "I guess the World Tournament changed everybody; even those who did not participate in it. And you and I…we are no different. You have shown the world that you do care – your battle against Garland revealed your real intentions – and my illness has proven that all my work here is done."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala inquired, and slowly Amaya put some money on the table before sending a sign to the waiter that the two coffees were paid. Then she stood up, and Tala quickly followed her movements "Fonseca, answer me right now."

"There's only one reason why I don't want to love you, Tala." Amaya started as she grabbed the rose, and raised it to her nose before smelling its exquisite scent. Then, as the corners of her lips curled into a small smile she looked up "There is always a time when the sandcastle has to fall, and just like it, I won't stick around long enough to see you reach out for happiness.

**To Be Continued…**

**(1) –** The small verses belong to the song **_For Good _- Original Cast Wicked**


	8. A Glint Of Love

**Disclaimer: **You already know it people!

»«»«»«

I want to thank **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **SGCred**, **kawaii-kirei**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **WalkingDeathWish**. **Bladebrealers** _and _**HeartlessDevil** for your support. Your help has giving me a lot of strength to keep on writing, Thank you!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 7**

A Glint of Love

It was raining again, hard as usual but no wind was rustling the trees. Only the beautiful melody from the tears of heaven was singing the lullaby, and many had already fallen asleep due to its magic. Everyone except for a nineteen-year-old boy, who was standing on a window, with his hand up so raindrops could hit his pale skin. A small smile was gracing his features, his entrancing cerulean-blue eyes locked with the grey clouds, and slowly a young woman stepped from behind him.

"What are you doing?" Tsukiko asked, with her hands stuffed into her jeans' pockets, and slowly Brooklyn looked at her "You look oddly happy today. Is it because of the rain?"

"This is the first time I'm actually listening to it," the ginger haired boy started, and Tsukiko smiled slightly at the answer "I…I always thought nature was what every person needs to stare at to find answers, but I never actually tried to contact with it."

"You lived around Nature, Brooklyn, it always gave you balance." Tsukiko corrected with a small shake of her head, her long silver hair pulled into a French-braid while the garnet streak framed her face "You simply never understood what it really meant to you; how important it was, and still is, in your life."

"Yes, you are right." Brooklyn started with a small nod, and slowly he withdrew his hand, and lowered his arm "What are you doing awake? It's three in the morning; we have a very important day ahead."

"Is that why you're not sleeping?" Tsukiko teased with a sly smile, and the young man smiled at same time he chuckled "C'mon, you need to rest too. I was just coming for some warm milk, when I noticed you were still up. Go to bed."

"Can I make you some company?" Brooklyn asked when the silver haired girl opened the fridge, and as a reply, Tsukiko grabbed the milk, and seconds later took two cups from a kitchen cabinet "Hiiro is to return today; do you think he found what he was looking for?"

"You're the one with visions." Tsukiko commented, pouring milk into the two cups, and when both were full she put them inside a microwave "Don't worry about him; Hiiro is the type of person who does not quit easily, and if he said what he's looking for is in Portugal, then it must be true."

"Yes, but I feel as if something is going to happen." Brooklyn commented long seconds later, when two _bip_ were heard from the microwave, and slowly Tsukiko took the two cups from inside. Then, she handed one to Brooklyn, and sip a bit of her own warm drink "Something that is going to affect the future."

"Well, Hiiro did tell us that whatever he is looking for is going to change some people's lives." Tsukiko remarked, leaning against the counter with her right leg resting in front of her left one "You shouldn't worry so much Brooklyn, everything is going to be fine."

"My vision also includes you." the cerulean-blue eyed boy spoke suddenly, and Tsukiko rose an eyebrow at the words "You are going to explain what you did, aren't you?"

"I did nothing Brooklyn, you know that." the young woman started, holding the cup with her hands "All I did was some company; Amaya did the rest. She is the one fighting, refusing to abandon her friends. I have nothing to do with it."

"But you stood with her for a whole day, when she needed." Brooklyn started calmly "She knows she saw you somewhere, she simply does not remember where. Amaya will end up remembering you were with her at the hospital, she will question you about it."

"And I will simply say I did it to help a friend." Tsukiko retorted also with a calm voice "Brooklyn, Amaya is a very special girl, and Hiiro knows she's the only one who can help Tala. They need each other, everyone can see that; you saw that on the ice-rink. Tala simply cannot stop watching over her, and Amaya simply wants to help him. They need each other."

"But I still think something is going to happen." Brooklyn said after a long silence, and with a deep breath Tsukiko sipped the rest of her warm drink. Then, she put the cup in the sink, and proceeded to close to window that Brooklyn had left opened.

"Let it happen Brooklyn; even a bad experience can bring some good." the silver haired girl started as she turned to the ginger haired boy "Even if it's an awful situation, you cannot stop it. No one is a super-hero, and unfortunately being alive means to become stronger in order to survive every challenge."

"And you believe whatever Hiiro is going to bring today is going to help them?" Brooklyn asked, and Tsukiko stared at him right in the eyes before shaking her head.

"Don't try to comprehend the future without understanding the present." the garnet-eyed girl instructed before smiling slightly "Just go rest Brooklyn; rest and let the tomorrow bring its own surprises no matter if they're bad or good."

»«»«»«

That was probably a very embarrassing situation.

No, scratch that. That was probably **_the_** most embarrassing situation she could get herself into. Not that she had something to do with it of course, but she was still the one who was locked inside the very small pantry, her chest leaned against another one; one that belonged to the last person with whom she would like to be with at the moment.

Of course that had to be Xylia and Riku's idea; Daisy was conscious that if she did that she would be in deep trouble, and Antonia was too much into Michael to have such idea. However, when those four got together to engine some plan, nothing was safe and no one was to be trust. Unfortunately, Macha Lyovsky and Kai Hiwatari had forgotten those two not-so-little details, and now both of them were facing each other, their backs leaned against the cold walls of the pantry while their chests were way too close for comfort.

Now, how did they end in that situation? Well, her friends definitely did not know the meaning of being nice; they had simply ordered her to go see Kai, who was feeling ill, and sometimes Macha could not help but smack herself. She had been so naïve, so stupid when she actually believed Kai Hiwatari was ill due to some unknown reason, but she had not been able to stop herself. No matter what Macha still wanted to stay close to the Russian boy, even when it hurt her to do so.

However, how the girls had managed to throw Kai inside that small pantry was a complete mystery. A mystery that probably also involved the guys. But why the group had suddenly turned against them was something Macha did not understand. They did not know what had happened, but it seemed as if her friends were still eager to put them together.

"Sorry." Macha mumbled, an embarrassed blush covering her pale cheeks when she took a deep breath making her chest touch Kai's even more "I can't believe they did this."

"Hn." was all Kai said in reply, and Macha stared at where his face was supposed to be; yes, because the beauty of being in a pantry also included complete absence of light. So, all the two Russian adolescents could do was feel each other, and that was not as good as some could think.

"Look hum…what do you think they want us to do?" Macha asked after a long silence, although she knew that was a stupid question. She just could not help it; she could not stand being so close to Kai, and not think about something that could take her away from that embarrassing situation.

"You really want an answer?" Kai asked back, and Macha knew he would have crossed his arms if they had enough room.

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Stay quiet until we run out of air?" the purple haired girl snapped before she could restrain herself, but Kai did not reply "Damn it, I don't even know why they're doing this. It's not as if they know what happened."

"Hn, so you think we should talk about what happened?" Kai asked back, and Macha looked away when a warm breath caressed her cheeks "Lets talk about it, shall we?"

"Since when are you sarcastic?" Macha asked, raising an eyebrow even though Kai could not see her either "Heavens Kai, why do you keep blaming me? It's not my fault you made me snap. If you hadn't been following me, nothing would have happened."

"If you had not start thinking about foolish things, we wouldn't be in this situation." the coloured haired boy retorted coldly, and Macha clenched her fists. How dare him to say it was her fault?

"Well, you were the one who just could not handle the fact an ugly girl like me actually has a crush on you." Macha hissed through her gritted teeth "I am sorry if I have no control over my figure. I'm sorry I'm not like Leiko. I am sorry if the fact I like you embarrasses you."

"Why do you always have to talk about Hakashi when I'm around?" Kai asked in the same cold voice, "What does that brainless girl have to do with anything?"

"So she's brainless now, but she wasn't one while I was in Russia." Macha answered, surprising herself when her voice came out cold "Why do you keep pretending? She told me I would never be good enough for you, and I know I won't."

"What are you talking about?"

When that question broke the silence inside the pantry, Macha had to restrain herself from snapping; she was definitely way out of character. However, it was also true she had never been so angry with someone like she was now…

"Listen Kai, I just wish you could be honest with me." the acid-blue eyed girl started, after a deep breath, and despite of everything she shifted uncomfortably when her chest touched Kai's again "I know Leiko is way better than me, in fact there is no association between us, but why can't you just tell me that? I am not as weak as I seem; I know how this works."

"Why are you so jealous?" Kai asked, and in spite of being angry Macha could not help but roll her eyes "Leiko is an annoying girl, so why are you jealous of her?"

"Because the way the world works!" Macha exclaimed furiously "Leiko is a gorgeous girl, and you know it. It doesn't matter if she's brainless or not; her body is all that counts! And I am not like her! I am overweight; I am _ugly!_ Heavens, even my eyes scare people, and I know you'll never look at me when Leiko is in your life! Hell, I don't even know why I'm having this conversation with you!"

"Are you finished?" Kai asked coldly, and Macha had to take a very deep breath before mumbling a 'yes' "Hn, first of all I am starting to think you're the one who's stupid. How do you even dare to relate yourself to Hakashi? You have nothing in common."

"Well, thank you for that information; I failed to notice." Macha commented sarcastically, before she could restrain herself "Is there anything else you want to point out, Mr Obvious?"

"Yes, why do you keep talking about Leiko?" Kai asked, still coldly but boredom could easily be noticed on his voice "You are two different persons, and personally I find your personality far more interesting than Hakashi's."

"Go to hell, Hiwatari, I'm full of this shit." Macha grunted, and for some reason she could tell Kai had risen an eyebrow "I don't need your pity. I know there are people out there with worse problems than mine, but right now I don't care. I have lived all my life with people pulling me down just because I'm fat and ugly. Well, guess what? It's not as if I can control it. It's not my fault that the world wants beautiful people, and I am not one. And don't you dare to say I am lying."

"I won't, because you aren't." Kai replied in a monotone voice, and Macha could not help but blink at his words; now, despite of everything, she wanted to be able to stare into his scarlet-red eyes, "The world wants people who are…how do you say, perfect on the outside, but why does that bother you so much? Let them live in a reality that does not exist."

"But while they live happy I feel like shit because I am not like them." Macha answered bitterly, and she jumped slightly in surprise when she felt hands resting on her hips "What are you doing, Kai? Don't you try to make me feel even worse; ever since the World Tournament that I know I just need to stop this…this damn feeling that I have for you. I know you'll be happier if I do."

"Do you remember what you told me?" Kai asked suddenly, and Macha gulped when she felt him move closer to her "While you were in Russia; you told me that if I liked you the same way you did, I would trust in you. Now, how can I trust in you when you, deep down, don't trust in me?"

"What are you talking about? I do trust in you; I always did." Macha retorted, but she could bet Kai was smirking now as their chests started to touch "What are you trying to say, Kai? That you trust me?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have given you the necklace when we were younger, nor would have I broken it after the Portuguese Tournament." Kai started "And if I didn't I would have never left your sight while you were in Russia. Hakashi took me to the same coffee shop where you were because she knew you would react the same way you did. But if you think about it all over again, you'll see I did nothing."

"You glared at Maks and me!" Macha exclaimed trying to ignore Kai's hands on her hips "I know you always glare at people, but the way you did…I just knew you didn't trust in me. And I don't even know why we're talking about Maks; just admit it, you glared at us because you thought th-"

"He was helping Hakashi." Kai interrupted, and Macha closed her mouth "Maksimillian was helping Hakashi, but it didn't work. And I was not glaring at the two of you, I was just…studying him."

"Why? You never talked to him." Macha said, and she tried to move backwards when Kai pulled her body towards him "And what do you think you're doing? Don't you dare to mess with my emotions, Hiwatari!"

"Macha, since when have you become so dense?" Kai asked, and the purple haired girl blinked when she noticed the hint of amusement on his voice. Since when did Kai know how to be funny? "I was studying him because I wanted to make him understand he was not going to hurt you."

"But I told you; Maks would neve-"

"Because I'm not going to allow anyone to hurt you, Macha." the young man continued, and the Russian girl froze when he said her name, "You and I…. we grow up learning how to deal with different kinds of pain, but while I learnt how to deal with it, you grew weaker. And that's something I want to change."

"Are you insulting me?" Macha asked, rage growing inside of her, but she almost lost her balance when Kai chuckled "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"I was glaring at Maksimillian," the scarlet-red eyed boy continued as if he had not heard the question "because I was not going to allow him to hurt the only person that helped me to understand emotions. The Bladebreakers helped me to see there were other things like friendship and trust, but you, Macha Lyovsky, taught me something I never believed in."

"And what's that?"

"You taught me that the world is blind." Kai said still in his cold voice, but when Macha was about to ask what he was talking about, she felt a hand grasp her chin. Then, for her surprise, a pair of lips slammed against hers at same time Kai jerked her up the best the pantry allowed him to.

Outside the pantry were the Icy Winds with the boys, and it was with a mischievous smile that Enrique turned to his friends, his hand extended. Everyone else was now staring at each other's, and it was with a sigh that all of them took their wallets from their pockets, and started taking some money from them.

"See? You should know that when it comes to matchmaker, Enrique Giancarlo is the best." the Italian boy said still with the same smile on his face, and everyone noticed how Riku was trying hard not to smack him "Now, who's next?"

"Don't you even think about it," Michael warned as he put some money on Enrique's hand "More plans of yours, and everyone will become poor in less than two hours."

»«»«»«

Slowly Hiiro looked over the magazine he was _trying_ to read, and gazed the girl sitting beside him, her head falling to the side as she slept. He could not believe how lucky he had been by founding her in such place, and most importantly, right where Tala was. When Hiiro had decided to travel all over the world, teaching children how to beyblade, he had never thought about looking for her; after all, he had never known where she was.

However, when he started working for BEGA, and got closer to Boris, Hiiro had found in that situation the opportunity to search for the young woman. He had always known she had been taken to the Abbey when she was still a child, and Hiiro was conscious both Tala and Kai probably still remembered her, but he could not say how they would react at her coming. True, they had lost contact with her when she left the Abbey under Voltaire's orders, since she was to become a good beyblader away from them, but also due to the fact both Voltaire and Boris believed she was a bad influence.

So, just like Voltaire and Boris expected, it did not take long for Nami Ivanov to be erased from Tala and Kai's memories. But now she was back, feeling anxious and nervous by the simple thought of seeing her brother again…a brother she had not been able to see for almost a decade…

As the trip approached its end, Hiiro stared down at his watch; they would arrive to the train-station in half an hour, and both Brooklyn and Tsukiko would be there. Despite the fact they were tired, Nami had made Hiiro promise they would go directly to the place where her bother was, and that what was to be done.

However, as he watched the reddish-orange haired girl sleep, Hiiro could not help but think how they had met for the first time. They had met during one of his trips, and Nami had been living in Seth, Australia. They had met by pure luck, during one of Hiiro's tours to the library, where he found her working. Nami had never heard about him before, and even though she was younger then him by fours years, they had connected instantaneously. She had helped him to find maps that could tell where the most remote areas were, and it had been during one of those sessions that Hiiro had asked Nami about her family.

And it had been then that the young woman had explained she lived in a foster home, while her bother was waiting for her in Russia. Nevertheless, it had taken more than six months for Hiiro to discover whom Nami's brother was, but by the time he found out Nami was to be taken to some place else.

Apparently, even though she was no longer under direct orders from Boris, Voltaire still commanded her life, and made her leave her many families after a year. And by then it was too late for Hiiro or Nami to find a way to keep in touch, making them think they would never see each other again.

Until BEGA appeared.

"Nami." Hiiro called-out, shaking the young woman slightly, the magazine now on his lap "Nami, wake up, we need to get ready to leave."

"Hmm, w-what?" the girl asked with a yawn, and seconds later a pair of aqua-green eyes was locked with a pair of reddish ones "What's wrong, Hiiro? I was having a nice dream…"

"No, don't fall asleep." the man instructed, still with his hand on Nami's shoulder "We'll be in the train-station in a matter of minutes, so you need to wake up. You want to see your brother again with a smile, don't you?"

"Of course!" Nami exclaimed, now with a wide smile gracing her pale cheeks despite her sleepy look "But…are you sure we should do this? I am dying to see Tala again, but…I don't know, I'm afraid he won't recognize me."

"Tala's memories may be a bit fuzzy, but he is going to remember you." Hiiro started, and Nami looked down "And so is Kai. As for the others, don't worry, I don't doubt they'll be more than happy to meet you."

"I hope so." Nami mumbled, but she looked up when Hiiro rested his hand on her cheeks "Thank you for everything; I don't think I would be on my way to see my brother if it wasn't for you."

"Nonsense. I was dying to see you too, if I'm allowed to say it." the light blue haired man said, a small smile on his face, and in response Nami hugged him "Now just fix your hair, and take a deep breath; in a couple of hours, you'll be seeing Tala again."

»«»«»«

After what seemed to be an eternity, Amaya walked inside her house along with Tala – who she had dragged to the supermarket – but she stopped her tracks when a sharp pain erupted from her chest. A small gasp left her lips in surprise, and it took all of her strength not to drop all the bags. Amaya was not feeling anything, in fact, it took her a long time to realise she was not moving; she was simply standing on the doorway.

"Hn, what's wrong?" Tala asked, but Amaya simply closed her eyes, and took a deep breath only to regret it when more pain started to run through her whole body "Fonseca, what's the matter with you?"

"N-nothing." Amaya managed to say, but she still felt that if she move, she would end up on the floor "L-lack of air; give me a second."

The ocean-blue haired girl had never felt so weak before, and even though she was still holding the bags, she failed to notice it. Her vision was becoming blurry and dark, and her ears were failing to work while her limbs seemed to refuse to obey her brain. Every new heartbeat sent a new wave of pain through her spine, and even to breath seemed to take all of her energy.

"Fonseca, you're not having an attack, are you?" Tala asked coldly, as he stepped beside the young woman, who did not look back; she just stood there, not moving "Fonseca, do you need anything?"

"No." Amaya managed to answer; as the pain started to disappear, and slowly she opened her eyes "It's gone now, don't worry about it."

Before Tala had the time to reply, Amaya took a deep breath, and made her way towards the kitchen. When she put the bags on the floor however, Amaya found herself unable to leave the room since Tala was standing on the doorway.

"Do you need anything?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked as she mentally winced when a small pain erupted from her chest again, and Tala stared at her right in the eye.

"You're terrible when it comes to lies. Specially when you're lying to me." Tala grunted coldly, and Amaya rolled her eyes "You're such a weird person, Fonseca."

"Look who's talking; you beat the record!" Amaya answered back "I don't need your pity Ivanov, I never did, I am not going to start now. I…if we were in different circumstances I probably wouldn't mind, but…don't do it."

"I should be the one saying that." Tala growled, his arms pressed against his chest, his hard aqua-blue eyes locked with Amaya's "Just because you want to die, does not mean you're to become an anti-social."

"Look who's talking."

"Don't start with sarcasm; that does not affect me." the crimson-red haired boy warned, and now it was Amaya's time to cross her arms "Hn, and no matter what this may sound, you're revealing every signs of being scared of commitment."

"Commitment?" Amaya repeated, with an eyebrow raised "Aww, c'mon Ivanov, since when do you care about what I do? Commitment is not a choice because I don't want to get involved with anyone."

"Hn, either way, it doesn't stop you from liking someone." Tala retorted "In fact, if I remember clearly, you said you just didn't love me because of your illness."

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind if I liked you?" the ocean-blue haired girl asked, raising an eyebrow, but Tala simply hn'ed in reply "Tala are you actually…I don't even know how to say it, but…are you saying you wouldn't mind if we…were together even when you're conscious about what can happen?"

"Hn, what I'm saying Fonseca is that the World Tournament taught me many things." Tala started with an emotionless mask on his face "And unfortunately it also taught me how to be more…human, so to speak. So yes, unfortunately, I have to admit I…that if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be feeling this weird thing inside of me."

"Your heart is not a thing." Amaya started "And I am not to blame; you grew up, we all did, and that's why you're feeling more open to experiences. The same goes to Kai and even Brooklyn. The World Tournament taught you there's more in life than just beyblading and winning; I had nothing to do with it."

Even though they were still talking to each other, Amaya noticed they were unconsciously getting closer. She just could not understand; it seemed that at same time Tala actually started to learn how to deal with emotions and feelings, she was withdrawing from them.

Suddenly, and right when Amaya was about to give in and cup Tala's cheek, the bell rang, and the atmosphere lost.

"_I'll get it!"_ Tone shouted from the hall, but neither Amaya nor Tala heard her since they were still staring at each other _"Hello…Oh, Tsukiko! Brooklyn! What are you doing here? Oh shit, is that Hiiro?"_

"_Hello Antonia, can we come in?"_ Tsukiko asked from the hall, and slowly Amaya adverted her attention from Tala's eyes so she could look over his shoulder _"Oh, sorry, yes, this is Hiiro." _

"Oh gosh, I was dying to meet you!" Tone said, but there was a long silence afterwards until _"And who's she? I'm sorry, but I never saw you before."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Nami."_ a female voice said, and Amaya glanced at Tala when she saw him tense at the name _"Nami Ivanov, I…hum…I'm Tala's twin sister."_

**To Be Continued…**


	9. The Isolation Of A Crushed Mirror

**Disclaimer:** If you have any doubts, please check the first chapter.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **bladebreakers**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **SGCred**, **kawaii-kirei**, **Unreal Wanderers**, **WalkingDeathWish** _and _**KaiKaiCutie** for all your support and help. I don't know where I would be without you.

»«»«»«

**Attention:** I just want to ask if you guys would like for me to write an epilogue. I started writing it, but stopped due to my indecision. So, I'm open to ideas, and thanks for everything again!

»«»«»«

**Chapter 8**

The Isolation Of A Crushed Mirror

Her mind was completely blank. She could not think; she could not even try to produce a thought because every new touch would earn a whimper of delight from her. She did not even try to understand how Kai could still keep her feet off the ground, and not even feel tired.

However, for Macha nothing mattered anymore. She had never experienced something so powerful…so beautiful yet so frightening in her life, and it was with timid movements that the girl wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. The first touch had been shy, the second had been bold, and the third one had made Macha feel as if her chest was going to burst.

She had always been very shy about her body, always with a low self-esteem, but the way Kai was touching her sides just made Macha want to melt into his touch. She felt as if he was trying to go slowly, and for the first time in her life Macha felt like a woman…she felt that someone truly accepted her for who she was…

When she felt Kai lean her against the wall of the pantry, Macha could not help but smile into the kiss, her hands now playing with his hair. For the first time she was feeling loved…not loved by a friend or a relative, but loved by someone who saw her as something else…as a person, as a girl who despite of being scared, just wanted to know what love meant.

And in spite of being a cold person, who grew up with walls around him, Macha knew Kai could be that person. Not a shinning armour, but someone who could teach her how to be free…free from the chains the world had given her after her first breath…

Before she knew it Macha felt Kai cupping her cheeks, the kiss getting even more demanding; yet, the two of them were not moving forward, in fact it seemed as if it was impossible. All they wanted was to feel each other…to make sure that was no dream, and every time they broke the kiss to breath they quickly returned to the first position, their bodies aching to feel touches and goosebumps.

However, both of them froze when the bell rang, and the door of the pantry was slowly opened, only to reveal a blushing Daisy. Beside her was Lee, looking completely annoyed, but his golden eyes were staring everywhere expect at the pantry.

"Hum…sorry for interrupting you, but hum…we think it's time for you to hum…leave." Daisy said embarrassed, but Macha did not notice as she returned her attention to Kai; she was blushing, she could feel the blood going up to her cheeks, but Kai did not look affected. In fact, his face was emotionless as ever, and his body did not seem to be reacting to the effects of what had happened like hers was.

"_I'll get it!"_ Tone shouted from the hall, and slowly Macha looked at both Daisy and Lee, only to notice that Max, Xylia, Riku and Michael were not too far behind _"Hello…Oh, Tsukiko! Brooklyn! What are you doing here? Oh shit, is that Hiiro?"_

"_Hello Antonia, can we come in?"_ Tsukiko asked from the hall, and Macha raised an eyebrow when she noticed her friend's grinning faces; she should have known they had planned everything since the beginning even when they were not aware of what had happened _"Oh, sorry, yes, this is Hiiro." _

"Oh gosh, I was dying to meet you!" Tone said, but there was a long silence afterwards until _"And who's she? I'm sorry, but I never saw you before."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Nami."_ a female voice said, and Macha noticed Kai shifting slightly when the name echoed through the hall to the rest of the house _"Nami Ivanov, I…hum…I'm Tala's twin sister."_

"WHAT?" many voices asked at same time, and it did not take long for everyone to rush to the front door, where Tsukiko, Brooklyn, Hiiro and a reddish-orange haired girl were. Her aqua-green eyes were locked with Antonia's, but they looked to other direction when Kai appeared.

"Kai!" the girl dressed in black pants and a red sweater exclaimed before walking towards the young man "Oh Kai…it's so good to see you again! Oh my gosh, you…you look so different!"

"Hn, Nami?" Kai asked coldly as the girl stopped in front of him, a wide smile on her face, and slowly she nodded "What…what happened to you?"

"Hiiro found me." Nami quickly explained before looking around "What about Tala? Is Tala here?"

"Hn, I'm here." a cold voice spoke suddenly, and the reddish-orange haired girl slowly turned around. When a pair of twinkling aqua-green eyes meet a pair of emotionless aqua-blue ones, the world seemed to dissolve and vanish around the two adolescents. Nothing mattered, and despite the years that had passed by, the two Russian recognized each other immediately; the physical traits were still the same, the postures had already suffered a change, but despite of everything none of them moved forward.

They just kept staring at each other, thinking and wondering. Mentally they had already hugged each other, touched each other to make sure they were real, but physical they were frozen in time. Staring, observing, studying…

"Okay, who did you say she was?" Riku asked, looking at her friends, but her eyes quickly turned to Hiiro "Is there something we should know, or are we supposed to stay out of this?"

"Her name is Nami Ivanov; she's Tala's twin sister." the light blue haired man started, his hands stuffed in his white pants' pockets "She was taken away when she was twelve, and ever since then we lost contact with her due to Kai's grandfather, Voltaire."

"You lost contact." Riku repeated with a frown "So, what is she doing here now? I mean, how can you be so sure she's actually Tala's sister? If she disappeared for…I dunno, seven years, how can you be certain she's not an impostor or something?"

"Both Tala and Kai know her better than anyone else, and if they have not said anything up 'till now…besides, I have known Nami for a long time now too." Hiiro added, glancing at the black haired girl "I believe I would not get mistaken in such thing like this one."

"You…you know her too?" Riku asked, but instead of replying the reddish-eyed man gazed at both Nami and Tala. The two were still iced up, and it seemed that none of them would move unless someone said something.

"I'm sorry for interrupting this…moment, but since when does Tala have a sister?" Michael asked, scratching the top of his head after taking his cap off, and Nami finally snapped from her thoughts.

"I dare to say he never spoke about me because we never knew about each other's whereabouts." the reddish-orange haired girl started calmly, her eyes never leaving Tala's "If it wasn't for Hiiro…if he hadn't found me, I…I don't know when I would be able to see my brother again."

"If I crossed with you on a street I wouldn't think you two are actually related let alone siblings." Lee commented with his arms folded against his chest, and Daisy looked at him by the corner of her eyes "What?"

"But that's amazing!" Max spoke up cheerfully, and everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, except for Xylia who was nodding in agreement "I mean, wow, a sister! Tala, why didn't you tell us about her before?"

"Hn, would you talk about something you were not sure you'll ever see again?" Tala asked back, but despite of everything the corner of Nami's lips curled up into a small smile, and before someone could react she run towards him. Then, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a bone-crushing bone.

"I missed you so much!" Nami sobbed, but Tala did not return the hug even when he started feeling tears running down his neck "I never thought…I would see you again! B-Boris threatened me, sa-saying something would happen to you if I tried t-to find you!"

"Where were you?" Tala asked still in his usual emotionless tone of voice, but Nami did not reply, "Hn, did I hear that Granger was the one who found you?"

"Tala, why don't you act like the human you are, and hug her back?" Amaya asked in a whisper so only the young man could hear her "She's your sister, and you haven't seen her for years. Afterwards go to the dinning room; you can talk quietly there."

When Tala nodded, Amaya smiled slightly before making her way through the hall, and glance at her blushing sister on the way. Then, as she was about to open a door the ocean-blue haired girl turned around, and stared at the Ivanov siblings.

"You may stay here for the night if you want Nami, and the same goes to you Hiiro. I'll just call my mother so she doesn't have an attack when she returns, and sees everyone here." Amaya explained, and after saying 'good night' she walked through the door.

"Hum…what are we supposed to do now?" Tone asked in a whisper, and all of her friends – except for Kai and Hiiro – shrugged "I think we should leave them alone."

"I agree with her; lets go." Daisy whispered, and slowly they lead Hiiro towards the living room leaving Tala and Nami by themselves. However, when he was about to walk away, Kai glanced at the crying girl that was still hugging Tala, and with an 'hn' walked away.

When everyone was already settled and comfortable they turned to Hiiro, who was sitting on a chair with his elbows resting on his knees. No one knew what to say, being their minds still flabbergasted by what had happened, but when Kai stepped inside the living room, everything changed.

"Hn, start explaining Granger." Kai grunted, and Hiiro looked at the coloured haired boy for a few seconds, and after a long silence he nodded.

»«»«»«

Even though Nami had stopped crying for a while now, Tala was still allowing her to hug him. He just did not know what to say or do; when he had seen the girl the crimson-red haired boy had just known…he had actually _felt_ something stir inside of him. When his eyes had meet a pair of aqua-green ones, Tala just knew who the girl was.

"I missed you so much." Nami confessed her voice muffled since her face was still resting on the crock of his neck "It was horrible to see you on the TV, knowing where you were, and not be able to reach you. Gosh, I should have been stronger…"

"Hn, were you treated properly?" Tala asked, and slowly Nami stepped backwards so they could stare at each other, and then she nodded "Where were you?"

"I was everywhere." the young woman started, but Tala was simply staring at her waiting to hear more "I was in Australia, China, and then I was sent here. Boris sent me to Portugal right before the beginning of the World Tournament; I never understood why, but I never questioned it. I just…kept waiting for the day when I would see you again."

"Hn, and Granger helped you?" Tala asked coldly, and he raised an eyebrow slightly when a shy smile graced Nami's features "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I have so many things to tell you!" Nami exclaimed, a hint of joyfulness in her voice, but Tala just continued to stare emotionlessly at her "But you are the one who needs to tell me something; is that girl with blue hair your girlfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh you know, the one who welcomed us here." Nami started, smiling "I can still remember you saying love was the last thing you wanted in your life, and now…"

"Fonseca means nothing to me." Tala interrupted icily, and Nami blinked at the words, but seconds later a smile was threatening to appear on her face again "Hn, what's your problem? You show up after almost eight years, and the first thing you want to know about is my love life?"

"Aww dear brother, you forget that even though I was not able to participate in any Tournament, I was allowed to watch them." the aqua-green eyed girl started playfully "And I'm afraid I also watched the Portuguese Tournament taking place, and I noticed how you and the girl…I can't remember her name though, fought against each other. I understood there was something else in there."

"Amaya means nothing to me." Tala roared, and something flashed on Nami's eyes.

"Oh, so you called her by the first name." the young woman commented, "Hum…if you haven't changed since I last saw you, I dare to say that holds a meaning. So, what do you say if we just seat somewhere, and talk about everything? I missed you!"

With an 'hn' Tala lead his sister towards the dinning room, but his aqua-blue eyes glanced at the door that lead to Amaya's room. He could not explain why, but something on his gut was telling him something was wrong, and despite of everything, Tala could not help but silently hope he was wrong.

What he did not know, was that he was not…

With a gasp Amaya raised her head from the pillow, both her hands grasping the front of her pyjamas. Fire seemed to be spreading through her whole body, and pain was following it closely; never, in her whole life, had she experienced such thing. Along with the pain was the lack of breath, and no matter what she did, Amaya was failing to breathe at same time she could not move. Her body seemed to protest with waves of pain every time she moved an inch.

Doctors had always warned her that with time new pains and new symptoms would appear, even though they could not say how it was going to be. However, as she laid on her bed, alone in the room, Amaya could not help but close her eyes shut and bite her lower lip; she could not breath…that was probably her biggest worry, being the pains unworthy if she could not stay alive.

As she tried to stop the pain in her heart by lying on her back, Amaya clenched her shirt harder, sweat falling down her flushed cheeks. At the moment all she wanted was to die…to find relief away from that pain…

_"Amaya, can I come in?"_ a strangely familiar voice asked after a knock, but the Portuguese girl did not reply; if she did not move, the pain would go away. It had too, _"Amaya, hum…it's Tsukiko."_

'_No, don't enter. '_ Amaya mentally begged, but she could hear the door being opened, close followed by a gasp.

"Amaya!" Tsukiko called-out, but by now the crimson-red eyed girl could not hear her; her vision was becoming blurry, her ears were already deaf…her body was finally falling into a sleep where no dream would bloom…her body was finally imploring and pleading for the eternal sleep…

"No, Amaya! This isn't your time to give up!" suddenly Amaya's eyes shot open, and the Portuguese girl stared at Tsukiko "Y-You still have a lot to do."

"Y-you…" was all Amaya managed to stutter before her eyelids closed shut, and for a moment the silver haired girl just stood there. Then, after making sure Amaya was still breathing, Tsukiko run out of the room, to the living room where everyone was.

"Call an ambulance!"

»«»«»«

Everything was in absolute silence. No one dared to make a joke; no one dared to move more than necessary…no one dared even to think in order not to fall into despair. Xylia was crying silently against Max's chest, Antonia had her head resting on Michael's shoulder, and Daisy had her fingers' entwined with Lee, as her eyes often glanced at the door.

Nami was sitting beside Hiiro, her head on his shoulder while he had his hand on top of hers. However, when she noticed Tala was just sitting beside her, looking colder than a rock, she slowly raised her free hand, and entwined her fingers' with his. It was no surprise when Tala did not even acknowledged her movement; he did not even look away from the door.

As for Macha, she was staring at the wall, Kai sitting beside her with his eyes closed and arms pressed against his chest. In spite of not being touching each other, they were comforting each other through silence; they had always consoled each other by simply staying with one another until they thought their company was no longer necessary.

"Shattered mirror." Macha mumbled suddenly before she could restrain herself, and slowly Kai opened his eyes to glance at her; the young woman was still staring at the wall in front of her "Tala, can I talk to you for a minute?"

In reply the crimson-red haired boy stared at her with an emotionless expression, before letting go of Nami's hand and walk out of the room. Slowly, Macha followed him, leaving all of her friends behind, to debate about what they should do.

"What do you think that's going to happen now?" Max asked after a long period of silence, and all the Icy Winds looked down while the rest of the boys tried to think about a reply "I mean, do you think this is something serious?"

"There are some things we never told you about Amaya's condition." Xylia started slowly, and all of her friends cringed revealing their lack of security in that subject "She…ever since the Portuguese Tournament she has been in pain. Lots of pain actually, and…well, that's mainly the reason why we did not participate in the World Tournament."

"Amaya wanted us to, but she is our leader, and we would not abandon her just because of a Tournament." Riku added, looking down, but she leaned against Enrique when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders "No one knows what can happen."

"She isn't going to die, is she?" Michael asked, in a surprisingly quiet voice, but none of the Icy Winds answered. "C'mon, Amaya is way too stubborn to do that."

"Yeah, I guess." Tone whispered as she twiddled her thumbs "But we usually think she's some kind of super-girl, who can beat everything. The doctors don't even know what she has, for heavens' sake."

"We…we often say she's now like…a shattered mirror." Daisy started in a very soft voice, and everyone gazed at her at same time Lee squeezed the Scottish girl's hand "Amaya…she tries to be strong for all of us…she would die for us if needed, but…her illness broke her…she may give the impression of being complete when with us, but she's actually looking for someone to help her."

"That's why we called you guys." Xylia continued with a small nod, Max now running a hand down her long hair "We thought Tala could help Amaya to find her way. Both of them may be stubborn, but they also share a link…Macha was the one who told us Tala was the best choice, and we need to admit she was right."

"You…you think my brother can help Amaya?" Nami asked suddenly, raising her head from Hiiro's shoulders, and both Riku and Xylia nodded "You actually…when you look at Tala, you see he is capable of helping someone?"

"Hn, we all changed during the World Tournament." Kai spoke suddenly, surprising everyone "Ivanov may still be the cold looking person everyone knows, but he changed. We all did, and Kingston over there agrees with me."

"Me?" the ginger haired boy asked suddenly, obviously surprised by the fact Kai had just talked to him "Yes, of course, the World Tournament taught everyone something. It helped me to see how darkness was only a way I had found to hide myself from the world, it helped Kai to see there was something else hidden in beyblade, and…it helped Tala to see sometimes we need to care for others."

"When Tala fought against Garland, he revealed a courage not many have." Tsukiko started calmly, from beside Brooklyn "He actually gave hope to all those who were fighting against BEGA, and on the process he exposed a side he was desperately trying to hide. Tala, Bryan and Spencer…the three of them showed they are not as heartless as many think."

"Yeah, and don't forget the way they were welcome in Russia." Tone added with a small nod, and then she turned to Nami "The real reason why we know Tala is going to help Amaya is because they love each other. True, we did have the episode when Amaya punched Tala, but he was the one who always looked after her when she was at the hospital. And lets not forget that after their last battle something _did_ change between them."

"Understanding." Hiiro finally said, and slowly Nami turned to him "Amaya showed she accepted your brother for who he was, even though he is still partly a cyborg, and Tala…he just could not help but admit Amaya did help him to find himself."

"And now it's Tala's turn to help Fonseca to find her way." Kai added shortly after, and slowly the reddish-orange haired girl turned to him "There are some things that no matter how we explain cannot be understood, because they are not meant to be comprehended by words; they are meant to be seen by actions."

On the meantime, both Macha and Tala walked into an empty hall, close to a slightly opened window; a very cold wind was coming inside through it, and it was easy to see very dark clouds hiding the moon from earth. It was obvious it was going to rain, but at the moment that did not matter.

"Hn, what do you want?" Tala asked, crossing his arms against his chest as Macha kept her back turned to him "Lyovsky, if you have something to tell me, just do it."

What replied to him was a soft sob, and slowly Macha turned around revealing her acid-blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears. She was paler than usual, Tala quickly noticed that, but he almost stumbled backwards when the purple haired girl pulled him into a hug, and started crying against his chest. It seemed as if everyone had decided it was his day to have his clothes soaked…

"I-I thought it was a-a good idea…" Macha wept against Tala's chest, both her hands clenching his sweater "S-she needed someone, but she refus-refused to say it, and then I-I thought you could h-help her…"

"Hn, if you think this is your fault, you're an idiot." Tala said suddenly, his voice cold as icy, but Macha continued to cry on him, and such made the young man roll his eyes "Listen Lyovsky, what happened to your sister has nothing to do with you. She knows you're only trying to help; it is not your fault her illness is getting worse."

"I-I know, but I don't want her to d-to die!" Macha cried, her voice hoarse and muffled "I-I don't know what I'll do without her. She's m-my sister Tala, sh-she can't die!"

"Stop it!" Tala hissed, resting his hands on the young woman's shoulders and pull her away from him so he could stare at her bloodshot eyes "Look at yourself. Do you really think your sister would like to see you in this condition? She is going to be fine. Amaya is too much of an obstinate girl to die on you."

"Tala, please, talk to her." Macha begged, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks like rivers, and the young man grunted, "_Please_, I beg you, talk to her. Make her do the operation, please. Be-before it's too late. I know that…despite of your relationship you…you don't want to see Amaya die. _Please_, Tala."

"It is her decision, I will do nothing."

"Please Tala, I know you can do it." Macha begged her hands clasped in front of her chest "Please Tala, mend her shattered mirror. Please!"

"Why don't you go?" the Russian man asked coldly, and Macha looked down "You're her sister; you can convince her better than anyone else. Don't you try to fool me by saying I can help her. Your sister told me she would never love me because of her illness, so what makes you think she'll listen to me?"

When that question left his lips, Tala mentally smacked himself; why did he have to remember that of all things and right on that second? Why did he have to recall the time when Amaya explained why she would never love him? Why did it seem to crush his body?

"Because…" Macha started after a long silence, and Tala snapped from his thoughts "Because Amaya is too stubborn to admit that she actually fell for you. Amaya admitted it when you left after the Portuguese Tournament…she does love you, Tala Ivanov, and I know you are the only one able to help her. So please Tala, help my sister."

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Frozen Smiles

**Disclaimer: **You know it people.

»«»«»«

I want to thank **SGCred**, **Z Star The Hidden Dragon**, **kawaii-kirei, Unreal Wanderers**, **KaiKaiCutie**, **WalkingDeathWish**_ and _**HeartlessDevil** for your reviews and support. I also leave here my gratitude towards those who have read the previous chapters, but did not give their opinions.

»«»«»«

**Chapter 9**

Frozen Smiles

"It seems that darkness always finds a way to prevail." Brooklyn commented as he watched Macha walk inside the waiting room, her face solemn, and Tsukiko gazed at him "It seems that no matter how hard we fight, it always manages to win."

"Don't give up now, Brooklyn, everything will be fine." the silver haired girl said, resting a hand on Brooklyn's arm, and slowly the young man turned to her "Where is light, is darkness. Unfortunately one cannot exist without the other, but that does not mean happiness cannot be found. That does not mean peace is not real."

"Something is going to happen, Tsukiko." the cerulean-blue eyed boy whispered "I feel it, I just can't say what, and it hurts. I cannot explain why it hurts, but it does. It feels as if something is breaking."

"Then, we'll build it again." the young woman started calmly and softly "Brooklyn, do not fear the future. Do not try to see the future, when present itself is not clear. Let morning come, and bring all challenges with it."

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Brooklyn asked in his calm voice, and the garnet-eyed girl shook her head "How can you act as if this something normal? I mean we're talking about someone who can die."

"I am not calm, on the contrary." Tsukiko started still shaking her head "I'm just hoping…without hope there is no life. Try not to think about what your visions are telling you, just wait; it may hurt to wait, but it's the only thing we can do."

"Hum Macha, where's Tala?" Max asked as the purple haired girl sit down beside Kai, her acid-blue eyes locked with the floor "Did he leave or something?"

"He went to check on my sister." Macha whispered quietly, and everyone blinked at the words "And yes, I know visit hours are over, but I asked my mother if he could go see her. He promised he was going to help her."

"He actually said that?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow, and slowly the Russian girl gazed at him "Sorry, couldn't help it. I just can't imagine Ivanov promising something to someone; no matter the situation."

"He didn't tell me that exactly, but the fact he asked me where Amaya's room was did tell me he was going to give it a try." Macha explained still in the same low voice, and slowly Daisy stood up before walking towards her.

"Macha, we all hope everything ends well." the Scottish-girl started, as she bend in front of the purple haired girl, and rest a hand over hers "Amaya is strong; she would never do anything just to get to our nerves."

"Yeah right, she's more capable to do that then we think." Tone snorted, and slowly a smile graced her features while a strange twinkle appeared in her dark brown-eyes "C'mon Lio, trust in your sister. She would never leave us, you know that."

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't." Macha mumbled, but before someone else could say something, Nami stood up, her hands clasped against her back.

"You know, I'm aware I appeared out of the blue, and I don't know any of you, but one thing is for sure." the reddish-orange haired girl started, the corner of her lips curled into a small smile "If Tala did go to Amaya, then he knows he can do something. He may not be able to change her mind, but he is going to get the answers he's looking for. Right, Kai?"

"Hn, yes." was all the scarlet-red eyed boy grunted before looking at Macha, and slowly rest a hand on her upper-arm "Don't worry; Tala is going to help your sister."

As the group tried to convince each other that everything was going to end well, Tala was silently making his way towards a certain white door. It was at the end of the hall, but since it was past midnight no one was in there, except for a nurse or two that would appear from time-to-time.

As he continued his way towards the room, the Russian boy could not help but recall certain events from his past; his first meeting with Amaya, how he had tried to get on her nerves every time they were together, and the black rose…the last goodbye... And unfortunately Tala had to admit he could not even think he was due to leave in a day. The Russian boy just could not imagine they were already in the sixth day since their arrival to Portugal.

No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, Tala just could not but reflect about the fact he was about to leave right when Amaya most needed him. Wait. _Needed him?_ What the heck was wrong with him? No one had ever needed him, and he had never needed anyone before. So, why was he feeling that if he left he would be doing the worse thing on his life?

With a grunt Tala finally stopped in front of the door, and rested his hand on the metallic doorknob. Amaya was probably asleep, but when he had left Macha talking to herself it was with the thought of talking to her sister.

With a deep breath Tala opened the door, and déjà vu washed over him; Amaya was lying on the single bed inside the room, an oxygen mask helping her to breath, while a machine continued to show the rhythm of her heart. She was pale, her arms resting over the blankets, and she did not seem to acknowledge his presence.

Silently Tala made his way towards the bed, and before he could stop himself, he started studying the sleeping girl. He just could not believe that despite of everything she had said and done, Amaya could actually feel something for him. In fact, Tala could not believe he was actually feeling something inside of him twist just at that thought; since when did he start liking mushy stuff?

"Hn, Fonseca…" Tala called-out before he could stop himself, but for a long time the Portuguese girl continued silent, lost in a dreamless sleep "Fonseca, I know you can hear me, you better wake up or I'll just leave."

After what seemed to be an eternity, Tala noticed the girl's eyebrows twitch and seconds later she was fighting with herself in order to open her eyes. Then, seconds later, the eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of dark crimson-red eyes.

"T-Tala?" Amaya asked in a hoarse voice, but instead of replying the young man pulled a chair, and sat beside the bed "W-what are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"Hn, those weaklings are in the waiting room." Tala answered, his arms pressed against his chest "Tell me Fonseca, why don't you do the operation?" at the question Amaya closed her eyes, and took a deep breath "Answer, Fonseca."

"I don't want to do it," the ocean-blue haired girl whispered, now looking at the ceiling "because I'm scared. I don't want to become a burden to anyone. I don't want to do it, because there are others who deserve a new heart."

"How dare you to say you don't deserve a heart?" Tala roared icily, but it was then that the young woman looked at him. What Tala saw made him feel something shake inside of him; her eyes were gleaming with unshed tears "Fonseca?"

"I just don't want to die alone." Amaya chocked through a sob, and the aqua-blue eyed boy blinked when he saw a tear rolling down her face before hitting the pillow without a sound "I just want to see everyone happy. I don't want to be alone in the operation room if death decides to take me."

"You're an idiot." Tala hissed, but Amaya just continued to look at him, fighting against tears "Do you really think people will be happy if you die on them? When I met you during the Portuguese Tournament I thought you were a fighter, but now I see you're simply a weakling."

"Maybe I am, maybe I am just a stupid girl, but I don't want to do the operation." Amaya started with a small shake of her head, before taking a deep breath and cough seconds later "I can die during the operation…the new heart may be infected…heavens Tala, I-I don't want to take that risk. And the only reason why you're here it's only because you think this is your fault."

"Excuse me?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow, and Amaya lowered the oxygen mask, and the Russian boy saw her wince "What the heck are you talking about, Fonseca?"

"I just want to tell you that…" Amaya took a deep breath, and as she groaned she leaned the oxygen mask against her nose again "This is your not your fault, Tala, I was the one who asked you to battle against me."

"Hn, you're so stupid." Tala grunted, looking away, but by the corner of his eyes he noticed Amaya closing her eyes and rest a hand on her chest "Your sister talked to me, and she said some…interesting things."

"S-she did?" Amaya asked without opening her eyes, her eyebrow twitching in pain "W-what did she say?"

"It seems to me that you have been hiding some things from me." Tala commented coldly "Not that I care, but you obviously lied to me. Why did you do it, Fonseca? Thought that death was enough reason for you to lie to me?"

"Oh shit, don't…don't tell me she told you…" Amaya whispered with a groan, and with a small smirk Tala stood up, before walking towards the bed. The Portuguese girl still had her eyes closed, but it seemed that she was not only fighting against pain, but she was also trying not to look at him "She did, didn't she?"

"Hn, why don't you look at me?" Tala asked, and slowly Amaya opened her eyes, crimson-red pools meeting a pair of icy aqua-blue ones "Am I that scary at the point of making you fear me?"

"I don't fear you, Ivanov." Amaya hissed through clenched teeth, but all the Russian boy did was smirk "And I don't want to look at you, because I just don't feel like it."

"It seems to me that you're feeling better." Tala grunted, lowering his head so he was rather close to Amaya's "Hum…you know, seeing you like this is really a temptation. After all, I am still learning how to deal with emotions..."

"Oh, what do you want?" Amaya asked with a deep breath, as she closed her eyes again, and slowly Tala touched the oxygen mask before lowering it down "What are you doing? D-don't you even dare."

"Just listen Fonseca, and listen carefully." Tala started, slowly and dangerously, his hand still on the oxygen mask "I am not going to tell you not to do the operation, because that's your decision, but I warn you, if you dare to die on me, I will die and hunt you down."

"Don't worry, Tala, I'll keep that in mind." Amaya said before pulling the mask back to its place, and with a smirk Tala straightened up. Then, without any other word, the young man left the room, but when she was all alone Amaya gasped in pain.

She knew she was in no condition to make promises or to listen to threats; all the ocean-blue haired girl could do was hope her end was not as close as she thought. Not when Tala was finally revealing how he cared for her – in his weird way, obviously – and when all of her friends were finally reaching for happiness.

When a new wave of pain washed her body, Amaya stuttered both in cold and pain; her mind was already focused in one true fact that night was going to be a hell of a night.

»«»«»«

Even though they had not wanted too, the huge group had been forced by Macha's mother to go back home, and try to rest. However, despite confessions about being too worried and anxious to actually have a break, everyone ended up succumbing to sleep. Everyone except for Macha, who was currently staring through the window of the closed-balcony watching as dark grey clouds threatened to allow tears to fall down.

The purple haired girl just could not believe in what she had heard right when she was about to leave; her mother, Elizabeth Tanak, had confessed there was not much hope. By the time they had left the hospital, Amaya was experiencing new waves of pain, and it seemed as if nothing helped her to feel better. So, naturally, the young Russian woman had refused to rest, and tears were now at the verge of falling down her bloodshot eyes one more time.

Macha was aware she should not be feeling lonely, but for the first time in her life she was. She was feeling as if there was no one who could hold her, who could promise that everything was going to be all right, because it was not. The problem with the Icy Winds – including herself – was the fact they saw Amaya as the kind of the girl who did not lower her arms when at the face of a challenge, but they often forgot she was a sick girl; an ill girl who despite of everything still managed to make them smile, and surprise them when they least expected.

However, now that they had actually managed to surprise Amaya, she had fallen ill. And the future did not look promising…

With a small sob Macha wrapped her arms around herself, and one single tear fell down her acid-blue eyes, that were still locked with the clouds. She wished Brooklyn had told her how the future would be, but the ginger haired boy had refused to do it. He had simply said that no matter what, they were supposed to welcome it.

But did that include Amaya's death?

"Hn, Macha." a cold voice called-out, but the purple haired girl did not hear it as she continued to try not to cry. However, without any warning a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her against a hard chest "Cry."

"No! She is not going to die!" Macha shouted, covering her ears "Amaya is going to be well, I know she is! She is not going to leave us! She would never dare to leave me!"

In silence Kai grasped the girl's wrists, and at same time he lowered them, he turned the girl to him. Then, as Macha finally started to weep, the coloured haired boy wrapped his arms around her torso, and allowed her to cry on him.

As Macha tried hard to convince herself that everything was going to be all right, Nami knocked on a door. When no answer was given to her, the aqua-green eyed girl opened it up, and stepped inside the room. That was Amaya and Macha's room, but at the moment only Tala was there.

He was sitting on the bed that was closer to a window, his hands grasping a small paper. His eyes were staring at it, an emotionless mask hiding his emotions, and it was only after a lick of her lips that Nami walked towards him. She had been separated from her brother for almost eight years, but she could still recognize his expressions, and that one was just like the one he had wore when they found out their parents had disappeared.

Nami could still remember that night well…the police had appeared at their house when they were seven-years-old, explaining the best they could that their parents were not coming back. Oh, Nami could still remember how her parents – both nature-lovers, although their father preferred the wildness of a jungle, and their mother the quietness of the ocean depths – had promised to return after climbing a small mountain.

However, when they failed to return, both Nami and Tala were sent to an orphanage, and it had been on that same day that the siblings had promised never to leave each other. Unfortunately, the person who had appeared – after a long year – wishing to adopt a child was non-other than Boris, and before the siblings knew it, Tala had been taken away.

What Nami had not known at the time was that all tears she had shed for not being with her brother had been in vain since Boris returned some months later saying he also wanted to adopt her. And it had been then that the two siblings were allowed to be together, only to be separated at the age of twelve.

"Tala?" Nami called-out, stopping in front of her twin, who did not look back at her "Listen, I think Macha is going to return to the hospital. She said she wants to go alone, but hum…are you going too?"

"Hn, no." Tala grunted without looking up from the paper, "Lyovsky and Fonseca have their own problems to take care of, and I have the feeling Lyovsky is going to try to change her sister's decision."

"But that's natural; if you were the one refusing to do it, I would hit you until you decided to do it." Nami replied with a small shrug, and slowly she sit beside her brother with her right leg under her "But now I'm serious; I think you should go talk to her."

"Hn, the same way you should talk with Granger?" Tala asked back in a cold voice, but Nami looked unaffected by his tone "I noticed there's something going on between the two of you; he's older than you."

"Four years." Nami quickly added before smiling slightly "Don't worry so much about Hiiro and I, I swear you're not going to be an uncle soon, dear brother of mine."

"Humph." was all Tala grunted in reply, and Nami would have giggled if she had noticed what he was holding; it was picture of all teams that had participated on the Portuguese Tournament, and _'Eternal Memories'_ could be read on the top.

It was with a frown that Nami glanced at her brother's eyes, and noticed they were darker than usual. She had never seen her brother worry so much about someone, but she could now say that – no matter how hard he tried to deny it even to himself – Tala Ivanov had indeed fallen for Amaya Fonseca. Maybe he refused to accept it, because he could not explain it himself, but it was with that thought that Nami rested a hand against Tala's wrist.

"Go talk to her." the reddish-orange haired girl said softly, and slowly her brother stared at her "Please Tala, make her see everyone cares for her. Make her see everyone loves her before it's too late."

»«»«»«

"Amaya, por favor, ainda temos tempo." ("Amaya, please, we still have time.") Elizabeth Tanak pleaded as she changed the serum, but her daughter did not reply "O teu pai ligou da América a perguntar quando iríamos fazer a operação; ele até mesmo disse que eu era a culpada por estares nesta situação." ("Your father called from America asking when we were going to do the operation; he even said it's my fault you're in this condition.")

"O pai não sabe nada." ("Father knows nothing.") Amaya hissed as she clenched her hands into a strong fists when her heart skipped another beat "Só se lembra que tem uma filha quando problemas monetários chegam à sua carteira." ("He only remembers he has a daughter when monetary problems reach his wallet.")

"Amaya…" Elizabeth was interrupted when a soft knock was heard, and seconds later Macha was staring at her mother and father "Macha, que estás aqui a fazer?" ("Macha, what are you doing here?")

"Vim falar com a Amaya." ("I came to talk with Amaya.") the purple haired girl said calmly, and after gazing at her biological daughter, Elizabeth nodded before walking out of the room "Amaya, eu…" (Amaya, I…")

"Don't you even dare to start." Amaya warned through gritted teeth, a new pain washing over her body "I already have too much thoughts on my mind."

"Amaya, why do you refuse to do the operation?" Macha asked, walking at a fast rate towards her sister, whose lips were curling up into a sad smile visible through the oxygen mask "I don't want you to leave me. None of the guys want you to. They even refuse to leave until they are certain you're better."

"No, they are supposed to leave tonight, and they are going." Amaya retorted, taking a deep breath when the pain subsided "They cannot stay here because of me; I will not allow them to."

"Not even Tala?"

"Much less Tala." Amaya added, hearing the question "Hiiro had lots of trouble to find Nami, and now that they can finally be together I am not tearing them apart. Nami appeared in a great time; Tala is going to need her."

"No, don't say that." Macha begged, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks "Please Amaya, you're going to be fine. You always do; besides, you can't abandon Tala now that he's finally starting to learn what being a human being means."

"Macha, Tala is an adult; he knows how to take care of himself. What I did…other girls could have done the same, he just ran into me first." Amaya started, leaning a hand against her chest, and grasp the front of her pyjama "I don't want anyone blaming each other if…I just want you to understand why I don't want to do the operation."

"But everyone is going to have a chance to find a heart. Please, don't throw away this last opportunity!" Macha exclaimed, tears finally running down her pale cheeks, and slowly Amaya raised a hand to wipe them away "You can't die now! Not when there is so much for me to tell you!"

"Kai is going to take care of you." Amaya whispered calmly, her lips still curled into a small smile, and Macha tried to hold a sob only to fail miserably as her shoulders started shaking "Now c'mon, I am not going to die yet. Haven't you heard on the news? They say it can snow!"

"Don't y-you dare to change the subject." Macha stuttered through tears, and slowly Amaya looked at the window beside her, her dark eyes now with a strange spark in them.

"Macha, olha." ("Macha, look.") Amaya whispered, and slowly the acid-blue eyed girl gazed at the window, only to blink when she noticed what was falling outside. It was not rain; it was…snow! "Não neva no país inteiro há mais de cinquenta e dois anos." ("It hasn't snowed on the whole country for more than fifty-two years.")

Slowly Macha walked towards the window, and watched as snowflakes started falling from the dark clouds. Even though she had seen snow in Russia, she could not help but feel marvellous by seeing the same happening in Lisbon.

"I would never miss such thing like this." Amaya whispered, and slowly Macha turned to her sister, a tear still rolling down her cheek "C'mon Macha, smile for me."

"Promise never to leave me?" the purple haired girl asked, and Amaya tore her eyes off the window and gazed at her "Promise you'll always be with me like you have always been?"

"Yes, I promise." the crimson-red eyed girl whispered, and at same time the door of the room was opened Amaya squeezed her eyes shut when a piercing pain seemed to penetrate her heart "Hum…Macha, mind leaving us alone? G-go tell the guys they can't miss the airplane, and snow i-is not going to be an excuse."

"Are you ok?" Macha asked as if she had not heard a word her sister had said, and even though her eyes were still closed, Amaya nodded "All right; I'm going to call them, and then I'll come back here."

"Obrigada." ("Thank you.") Amaya mumbled, but it was only when she heard the door being opened again only to be closed seconds later, that she opened her eyes again "Hello Tala, what can I do for you?"

"You are not going to die." the young Russian man started icily, and Amaya could not help but look confused under his intense glare at same time he made his way towards her "Not when it is your fault I feel obligated to do this."

Before Amaya could ask what Tala meant, he pulled the oxygen mask off, and smashed his lips against hers. What the aqua-blue eyed boy did not know was that with that movement the most excruciating pain erupted from every limb of Amaya's body, making her groan into the kiss.

'_Could this be it?'_ Amaya asked as she desperately tried to feel Tala's lips on her, but all reply she got was a fuzzy sound on her ears while her vision was getting blurry _'Oh please, allow me just to feel this one last time. Please.'_

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Peaceful Departure

**Disclaimer:** I own the unknown characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

I want to thank all those that supported me throughout this fic, especially since this appeared out-of-the-blue. Your support, not only on this story, but also in all my works has been what truly helped me to keep on writing. I fail to find words to thank you as you deserve, but I leave here my gratitude towards all of you.

**Thank you all for everything.**

»«»«»«

**Chapter 10**

_"It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime_

_So let me say before we part_

_So much of me _

_Is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend..."_

**_For Good _- Original Cast Wicked**

Everything was quiet, with everyone walking around the house, preparing his or her things, in what seemed to be slow motion. It was obvious none of them wanted to leave before knowing about Amaya's condition, but they were also aware time was running short, and no matter what they had to leave. However, it was not only Amaya's condition that made them want to stay; the fact they had loved to be with the ones who meant the world to them was also a strong reason for them.

"Ohhh, I wish I could go with you!" Tone cried out before wrapping her arms around Michael, and pull the tall boy into a hug "I wish I could go to America like last time, but I can't leave Macha now. Not when she needs us."

"I understand." Michael said with a small smile on his face, his arms now around the dark-brown haired girl's torso "I wish you could come too, but if I were in your place, I would stay too."

"Promise you'll call me every day?" Tone asked, and Michael nodded "Promise promise?"

"Pinky promise if you prefer." Michael answered, but what he got in reply was a smack on the arm "Ouch, what did I do now?"

"This is not the time to be childish," the dark-brown haired girl hissed, her spectacles falling to the tip of her nose "But since I am going to take you to airport, I guess you better be a child now rather than in front of everybody else."

"Aren't we funny?" Michael asked sarcastically, and with a giggle Antonia rested a hand on his neck before pulling him into a kiss.

"Aww Maxie, are you sure I can't lock myself in a truck so I can go with you?" Xylia questioned as Max put his last clothes on his bag, and sent her a confused look "I was just kidding. Gee, sorry for trying for trying to enlighten the mood!"

"Calm down Lia, I was just…. well, I was not expecting you to say that." Max commented, straightening up, and Xylia looked away "C'mon Lia, for me you would go with me, but I know you have to stay here."

"Yes, I know. I was just trying to joke around because I can't handle stress very well; it makes me go insane most of the times." the black haired girl explained as Max stepped in front of her "I just wish you could be here with me. I would feel much better with you here."

"I may not be with you physically, but in your heart you know I'm with you." Max explained, grabbing Xylia's hands and slowly kiss her knuckles "And you know you can call me at any time of the day and night. I promise I'll try to help you the best I can."

"Oh gosh, what did I do to deserve you in my life?" Xylia asked, and Max laughed before putting a lock of her hair behind her ears "I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

"As if, you're not going to get rid of me that easily." Max retorted, with a cute smile on his face, and slowly he cupped the girl's chin "We're just going to be separated for a while, but who knows? Maybe one day we'll be together again."

"Gosh, I hope so." Xylia whispered before smiling, and without a second glance, she pulled the blond into a kiss, her hands now resting behind his neck.

As she bite her lower lip, Daisy watched as Lee continued to pack his things as she hold a small book on her arms. She was not sure if she should give it to him, but she knew that if someone would be honest about her work, it would be Lee.

"Hum…Lee?" the Scottish girl called-out in her timid voice, and slowly the black haired boy gazed at her "I hum…do you think you could take something else with you? It's hum…a bunch of silliness, but hum…"

"Is it one of your works?" Lee interrupted suddenly, and Daisy looked down with a blush covering her cheeks "Are you saying you don't mind if I read one of your works?"

"Hum…yeah, its hum…it's nothing great, but err…it's well my first book. If we can even call it that." Daisy stuttered, still looking down, and slowly Lee walked towards her "I-I'm not sure if it's good, but I-I thought you could be the first one to read it."

"I feel honoured." Lee said quietly, and slowly Daisy looked up at him, her cheeks still dark pink while her violet eyes sparkled with hope "But, I'm going to China; I don't know when I'll be able to give it back to you."

"Don't worry, this is a copy." Daisy explained shyly, and slowly she handed Lee the small book "The title…I am not sure about the title, but hum…well, it doesn't matter."

"Tormented Souls?" **(1) **Lee read out-loud, when his golden eyes fell on the title, and Daisy nodded slightly "That's an interesting title, and it suggests drama, angst, and perhaps some romance?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." the brownish-blonde haired girl replied with a shy smile now gracing her features, and Lee chuckled "I just hope you enjoy it."

"I bet I will." the young man answered before surprising Daisy by pulling into a hug, his neck resting on her shoulder even though he had to bend down a little to do it "I promise I'll send you my opinion as soon as I finish. So, you better expect it soon because I'll start reading it on the airplane."

"Thanks Lee." Daisy whispered, hugging him back, and breathing his scent "Give Mariah and Rei my greetings."

"And I'll wait for you to go visit me." Lee said seconds later, still hugging the girl "The Elders just fell in love with you. They can hardly wait to see you again."

"I promise I'll go as soon as I can." Daisy murmured before kissing him on the cheek, and slowly Lee stepped backwards so he could gaze at her "I really like you, I hope you know it."

"Yeah, I love you too Petals." Lee whispered making the young woman blush at the words at same time he pulled her into a gentle kiss, their arms wrapping around each other.

In silence Macha pulled her legs up so she could hug them, and rest her chin on her knees. She knew she should not be worried, but something inside of her kept telling her something was wrong. The purple haired girl knew she should not be worried; Amaya had promised she would always be with her, but there was something in those words that made Macha shiver.

"Macha?" a cold voice called-out, and slowly the acid-blue eyed girl looked to her side to see Kai approaching her, carrying two sport bags "You should be resting."

"And you should be on your way to the airport. Plus, I can't rest; I promised Amaya I would enter as soon as Tala left, but he's still in there." Macha clarified, shaking her head softly, and slowly Kai sat down beside her "He's still with her, and I am not leaving. I'm just sad because I can't go met you at the airport."

"Hn, don't worry about it." the coloured haired boy grunted, crossing his arms against his chest, and slowly Macha turned to him, her legs slipping until her feet were touching the floor.

"Do you think I'm being unfair?" she asked quietly, and Kai stared at her with his cold scarlet-red eyes "I mean, I'm just worried, but at same time…Amaya is like a broken mirror, and I'm afraid she'll think that only d-dea…that only death will be able to fix her."

"You should have some faith in her." Kai started coldly, and Macha looked away "Even if the worse does happen, you should not blame anyone. Unfortunately, death is also a part of life."

"Well, Amaya is not going to die yet! She's too young!" Macha exclaimed before she could stop herself, and before she knew it, she was hugging Kai "Please, stay with me."

"Hn, you know I can't." Kai growled, and Macha tightened her grip on his jacket "Macha, you need to be strong. Even if your sister gets better, she will need your help. And if you ever need someone to help you, you know I'm around."

"You're always around." Macha whispered quietly, her head resting against the crock of his neck, and slowly Kai wrapped his arms around her form "Thank you for being with me during all this time, and I'm sorry."

"Hn." was all the coloured haired boy said in reply before leaning his cheek against the top of Macha's head, his cold eyes locked with the door that lead to Amaya's room.

»«»«»«

They were just reaching the top of the stairs that lead to the door of the airplane when Brooklyn stopped his tracks, and turned around. Behind him, looking puzzled by his behaviour was Nami, who was just beside a calm-looking Tsukiko. In front of them, now also gazing at Brooklyn was Hiiro.

"Brooklyn, what's wrong?" Tsukiko asked, stepping in front of the ginger haired boy although she was still a step below him, and slowly the young man gazed at her "Is there something wrong?"

"Everything is going to end." Brooklyn whispered, his eyes gazing at the sky again "Now."

»«»«»«

Her body was on fire…never, ever, had she felt such pain. It felt as if she was burning inside out, but her mind was still desperately trying to feel the lips that kept caressing hers. However, it was as if no matter what, she could not feel anything. Only the pains that now resembled to flames as they continued to consume her body, and with a groan she closed her eyes.

"Amaya?" Tala called-out when he noticed tears rolling down the girl's cheeks even though her eyes were closed "Amaya, what's wrong?"

"Make it stop…" the ocean-blue haired girl begged, groaning in pain from time-to-time "Please…make it stop…"

"I'm going to call your mother."

"No!" Amaya shouted when Tala was about to walk away, and even though all of her muscles seemed to explode in protest, she grabbed his wrist "There is…a reason why I don't want this…to continue… Please, Tala…"

"Fonseca, do you want to die?" Tala roared in pure rage, but when he noticed the tears still falling down the young woman's cheeks, he stopped "Say it, or I'll just leave."

"I…would never have a normal life..." Amaya started in a whisper, but for her own ears she was not even speaking "I would not be…able to have a family…I would never be able to feel…how true love feels…I would never be free. This illness is a cage Tala…a prison from where I…would never get out…"

With a small cry, Amaya bit her lower lip, almost at the point of drawing blood but that did not seem to be hard. Not when compared to the pains she was feeling now…

"I…I never told you my…feelings because…I knew we could never be." the ocean-blue haired girl continued after another groan, but despite of everything she could see Tala was getting anxious "I…I want you to find your happy ending Tala…promise me, you are going to…find it."

"Fonseca…"

"Please." Amaya begged as she tried hard not to scream when a new wave of pain hit her "Tala…please…"

"Fine, let me go call your mother now." Tala grunted, before getting free from the girl's now weak grip, and walk out of the room at a fast rate.

When she was alone, Amaya closed her eyes, and leaned her head against the pillow. The pains were getting worse, yet her body was too tired even to allow them to go into the depths of her body. In fact, she felt as everything was all right then; she felt that now, Tala and all the others understood her situation.

"Obrigada…" ("Thank you…") Amaya whispered, the corner of her lips curling into a small smile, and slowly she gazed at the window beside her. It was not snowing, but she was happy she had been able to see it once.

Then, as pain wrapped her body again, Amaya allowed her eyes to close shut at same time she took a deep breath. However, seconds later the _bip_ coming from machine beside the bed started getting slow until it disappeared completely. And Amaya's chest never rose again…

**Fim **

»sighs« Yes people, you read it correctly; this is **_the end_**, and before you ask I'm still not sure about the epilogue. I have written a few pages, but I'm not certain if I should post it. However, if I decide to do so, it will be _before_ the end of the month. No promises though. Thanks to all those who have read this ever since the beginning, but most importantly, thank you for always being there.

THANK YOU ALL!

**15/04/06**

»«»«»«

**(1) **– Tormented Souls is a fic from **_SGCred_**, and I advise you to read it. It's AWESOME!


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I own the unknown characters and the plot.

»«»«»«

As everyone knows I was not sure if I should write an epilogue or not. However, since I felt…well, I cannot say bad but…well, since practically everyone asked me to write an epilogue, I decided to give it a try. I cannot say this is good, but I think it's enough to give you an idea about what happened to the characters (in a very summarized way).

**Once again I leave here my gratitude towards all those who supported me through out this fic**, and that helped me to keep on writing. I am not lying when I say I would not be here, writing, if it was not for you.

Muito Obrigada! (Thank You Very Much!)

»«»«»«

**Epilogue **

It was a warm day, calm also, but grey clouds moved in the sky carrying the water the soil begged to drink. There was not a huge amount of people on the streets, mainly because it was holiday's time. The air that blew occasionally was also warm, typical of a summer in Portugal.

Slowly a man, on his early thirties, dressed in a black suit, walked through a huge iron gate. His hard aqua-blue eyes glanced at nothing and at no one as his feet carried him to the middle of that peaceful place.

When he spotted a marble stone, the man stopped his tracks. Fresh flowers were in a vase, clearly indicating someone had been there, and on the tomb – incrusted in silver – were what the man called as being the 'haunting words'.

_Amaya Fonseca _

_'O caminho é eterno e um dia ver-nos-emos outra vez. '_

He did not bear to look at the date underneath, as his mind started once again to digest the message in Portuguese; 'the path is eternal, and one day we will meet again'.

Many were the times when Tala Ivanov blamed himself for Amaya's death. He often said that if he had not left the hospital room, she would have not succumbed to death. But he had, and Amaya had left them.

He could still remember the reaction of the others when they had found out; all the Icy Winds started weeping, the boys comforting them as they also tried not to grieve. However, Macha's reaction had been the opposite; she had just stood on her seat, staring into space. She had been in a catatonic condition, and did not left it until de day of the funeral.

Kai had refused to leave to Russia – even without voicing it –, and Tala understood why. No one had complained, and despite of everything all the others also decided to stay. None of them simply had the courage to abandon Macha in such heartbreaking occasion.

After the funeral (from which Tala did not have any memory, probably because he had also been in a condition when he did not recognize himself), Macha started living in automatic pilot. No one tried to make her snap, although it hurt everyone to see the young woman in such state, until Kai finally faced her.

No one ever found out what the two had spoken, but Elizabeth Tanak had informed them that Macha was finally acting like herself. And before someone knew it a decade had passed since Amaya's death.

And now there he was, staring at the tomb where the person that had helped him in more ways than he was able to admit was resting. Now, at the age of twenty-nine, Tala Ivanov had to admit he had been incredibly stupid when he was younger.

A stupid boy who had promised to do anything to find his happy ending to a dying girl. And unfortunately, a promise was a promise, and Tala always kept his word.

On contrary of what his friends did, Tala became completely anti-social, an outcast that hated the world. He had never thought about killing himself, but at the age of twenty-two Tala had been at the edge of insanity. Blame kept eating his flesh, grieve poisoning his heart…insanity making him see and hear the girl who still haunted his thoughts.

However, long years after Amaya's passing, when Tala believed no one could help him, a twenty-six-year-old woman stepped into his life. Despite the fact she was calmer than Amaya, she smiled the same way, she listened just like the Portuguese girl…and for weeks Tala had thought he was falling for a ghost.

Until the day he realised he was not.

When did that day arrive, Tala did not remember, but he often thought it had been on the moment when the young woman had faced him. He could still remember how quietly she had spoken to him, expressing her feelings…saying that she was not Amaya; that he had to understand with whom he was when they were together.

And on that moment Tala realised his feelings. He had finally noticed that it was not Amaya who was with him, but a young woman called Eraiza Halia. A young woman who had made him understand that second chances can be given to people, if they know how to take hold of it.

And from that instant on, the Russian man finally managed to let go of Amaya…to let go of her ghost although his feelings for her would always be present. And Tala had also learn how to live with Eraiza…he learnt how to let her approach him in other way rather than friendship, and at the moment they were on the track to get married.

With a sigh Tala bent down on his knees, and gazed at Amaya's name once more. There was another reason for him to be there that had nothing to be with memories. That day was not to be blessed with sadness but with joy, since a wedding was taking place, Kai and Macha's wedding.

As he touched the petals of the lilies in front of him, Tala could not help but start thinking about all those that yet made part of his life. The Bladebreakers, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and everyone else… Thankfully all of them had managed to find stability in their lives, and Tala could say that in spite of having problems like every human being, everyone had managed to find their own happy ending. Just like Amaya had asked them to.

At the age of twenty-five both Tyson and Hilary had finally made it official, and started dating (much for everyone's relief). They had also been the first to get engaged and married, and now at the age of twenty-nine Hilary was already holding a few months-old boy, called Makoto.

Rei and Mariah had been the next ones, and probably the only couple that had taken longer to get together in people's opinion since they loved each other since ever. They had married shortly after Tyson and Hilary, and it had been no surprise when few months later they had announcement that their family was getting bigger. Tala had always thought it had to do with their way of living, lost in the middle of mountains, but despite of all he had been happy for them. And now Rei and Mariah were parents of a little girl called Rin.

Everyone else, at the moment, was engaged, except for Jonathan McGregor who had married a young woman called Natsuko Marjan. And according to some rumours Tala did dare to say that the next ones to get married were probably Lee and Daisy, since the Chinese Elders were trying to rush the wedding. 'They want to make sure the generation doesn't stop with Rin!' Tyson had joked when Lee had explained why he and Daisy were thinking about getting married in a few months.

"Ivanov." a voice called-out, and Tala looked over his shoulder only to come face-to-face with a reddish haired man, who had his arms pressed against his chest "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Tala asked back, standing up slowly, but instead of replying Johnny stepped closer to the tomb "What are you doing here?"

"I believe we came here for the same reason." Johnny started, his eyes locked with the name incrusted in the stone, and Tala also folded his arms against his chest "It seems that even when she's not with us, Amaya always finds a way to pull us together."

"Hn."

"You know, she doesn't blame you, and neither do I." Johnny started, finally turning to Tala, who looked back at him with an emotionless mask on his facial features "I used to; I think I even started hating you for abandoning Amaya when she had needed you the most, but now…I understand. I comprehend that no matter what, this was to happen. This was her will, and even though years have passed, only now I understand her words."

"Hn, she always cared more about us than about herself." Tala grunted, and Johnny nodded as the two of them turned to the tomb again "She always did her best to make everyone happy, and we put all her efforts aside when she left us."

"Yes, but I think she would be happy if we finally shook hands in agreement." Johnny said with a small nod, and slowly he raised a hand, and Tala stared down at it "She would punch you if you didn't."

"Hn." was all Tala said in reply before raising a hand, and in silence the two men shook hands only to stop seconds later when a soft breeze appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed, and the two men saw a young woman approaching them, her long black hair falling down her back in gentle waves while her purple eyes seemed to held a knowing sparkle "I was looking everywhere for you. Jonathan, Natsuko is also looking for you."

"Thank you." Johnny said before nodding in respect, and in silence he walked away while the young woman made her way towards Tala. Then, her eyes gazed at the tomb, and she stopped her tracks.

"You don't have to worry about anything now." the woman started, focusing her attention on Tala, who was staring at the tomb with a blank look on his face "I'm sorry for not being able to have met her, but I know she forgave you. In fact, everyone knows she didn't blame you."

"She told me once 'this is your not your fault'." Tala spoke in a low voice, and the woman blinked "She was always thinking about the others, and I failed to notice it. I was a foolish boy; I kept saying she was a weakling when in fact I was the one who was scared."

"No, that's not true, and you know it," the woman started, taking Tala's hand in hers, making the crimson-red haired man turn to her "Tala, she only wanted to make sure you didn't blame yourself. Look at Macha, she blames herself too, but she's finally accepting that this was Amaya's wish, and she's doing her best to be happy with Kai."

"Why are you with me, Eraiza?" Tala asked in a cold voice, long seconds later, and slowly the black haired woman raised a hand and rested it on his cheek before smiling "Hn, what?"

"I want to help you finding your wings." the woman started calmly, and a flash of confusion crossed Tala's cold eyes "I want to try to mend your shattered mirror. I know I'm not Amaya, but I also know I can try to help you. You showed me that when you gave me this ring."

Silently Tala gazed at the golden ring around the woman's left ring finger, and grunted. Before he knew it, Eraiza stepped closer to him, still holding his hand and still cupping his cheek. He did not understand how he could be so lucky; Tala had never told Eraiza that he had been able to find his wings with her, but for some odd reason he did not feel the need to tell her that. For some strange reason, Tala could say Eraiza already knew.

"It's time for you to stop grieving Tala; its time for you to allow life to return to your body." Eraiza started "Amaya would want you to, and so do I. I don't expect you to change, just like Amaya didn't, but I want to see you smile. I want to see you try to grasp happiness. True, happy endings don't exist, but that doesn't mean we can't try."

"She's right," another female voice said, and slowly both Eraiza and Tala looked to their sides.

Not too far from them, wearing a simple white dress with golden outlines and white transparent bell-sleeves that almost reached the floor was a young woman. Her purple hair had been pulled up into a French-braid, with small white rosebuds on her hair while her acid-blue eyes were sparkling with joy. Beside her, wearing a black tux and a white shirt was a coloured haired man, whose grey bangs were covering his cold scarlet-red eyes slightly while the rest of his blue hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"I think my sister would punch you if she saw what you're doing." the purple haired woman continued before adding with a small smile on her face "You made me abandon my own wedding party just because I suddenly got this wish of dancing with you. Unless, Eraiza doesn't want me to of course."

"What? I would never stop the bride from dancing with my fiancé." Eraiza started with a small smile before glancing at the quiet coloured haired man "Do you allow me to dance with your husband?"

"Oh, I'm still getting used to that word, but be my guest." the other woman said before glancing at the man beside her, and silently she walked towards Tala. When she reached the Russian's side though, she did glance at the tomb beside her, and a small smile graced her features "You were right all along. Thank you, sis."

Then, without saying any other word the purple haired woman raised a hand towards Tala, the smile still gracing her slightly pink features. For a moment Tala did nothing, except staring at the bride; if Macha had indeed managed to be happy, why could he not? Eraiza had told him once she did not care about his past, and now there it was; a hand that was about to lead him away from his past.

After glancing at Eraiza, and see that his fiancée was smiling, Tala slowly raised a hand, and grabbed Macha's. He had no idea about how he was supposed to dance, but that was the last thing that had crossed his mind as Tala allowed Macha to pull him away from cemetery but not before linking her arm with Kai's.

It did not take more than a few seconds for Eraiza to appear at Tala's side, and grab his free hand at same time she sent him a smile. Perhaps his shattered mirror was slowly being fixed, just like Amaya's, and for a second Tala allowed himself to smile.

What he did not know was that Eraiza had noticed his lips curling up, and silently the woman looked over her shoulder at Amaya's last resting place. Then, she allowed her own smile to get wider as one single thought crossed her mind.

'_Thank you.'_

Fim

Okay, this is it. This is the _last_ thing I am going to write about Shattered Mirror, and I only hope that you liked it.

Thank you once again for everything!


End file.
